


Измена

by Tivissa



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe to the seasons 8-10, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о свершившейся мести. О том, что могло произойти, если бы Лекс Лютор получил над Кларком Кентом полный контроль после того как они стали врагами. АУ к восьмому - десятому сезонам. История начинается сразу после последней серии седьмого сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик старый (написан в 2009 году), поэтому пишу предупреждения из опыта прочтения другим читателями.  
> Многие пишут, что он тяжел психологически, так что если Вы впечатлительная натура лучше не надо. Не читайте. В истории много насилия. Физического (не графически) и сексуального (тут графики полно). Лекс усиленно ломает Кларка. Долго, мучительно, с наслаждением. Но… Кларк не поддается.  
> Вообще у автора была Цель. Именно так с большой буквы. Я очень хотела показать Кларка в развитии, не мечущегося ребенка, не девочку, которую заменили мальчиком, чем часто грешат в англофандоме, а молодого мужчину, борющегося с невыносимыми обстоятельствами, не сдающегося и непобежденного. Уж не знаю, получилось ли у меня.  
> Очень хотелось показать Лекса в каноне, в каноне седьмого сезона, не способного остановится ни перед чем в достижении своей цели. Уже ненавидящего Кларка, уже с удовольствием причиняющего ему боль. Здесь он уже сформирован как личность, и мало что способно его изменить.  
> Почему-то захотелось окончательно свести Смоллвилль с Суперменом. Заставить героев принять их судьбу. Где-то так.  
> К фику есть замечательный арт прекраснной Веты, который я размещаю с разрешения автора.
> 
> Бета: Princeps hereditarius

 

_Скажи, ты умеешь жалеть? Ах да, ухмылка ответ._  
 _А душа твоя может болеть? Ах да… у тебя ее нет._  
Otto Dix

 

Странное сооружение рушилось. Огромные кристаллы падали с грохотом в снежный настил, разбиваясь на тысячи осколков, превращаясь в снежную пыль, сверкая тысячами огней, оглушая и разрывая барабанные перепонки. Но – странное дело – ни один из них не упал на людей, находящихся в самом эпицентре. Лекс придерживал голову потерявшего сознание Кларка на своих коленях и смотрел на творившуюся вокруг вакханалию. Даже если ему было страшно, вида он не показывал, не пытался укрыться от падающих осколков, каким-то шестым чувством понимая, что именно здесь в этой точке они в безопасности. Потом резко наступила тишина. Крепость исчезла, оставив после себя только сверкающую снежную пыль. Вокруг, куда хватало кинуть взгляд, расстилалась белая пустыня, безжизненная и холодная. А сами они были обсыпаны ледяной крошкой с головы до ног. Его спутник оказался в очень плохом состоянии, на его коже, снег даже не таял.  
Лекс машинально посмотрел на рацию, которую до сих пор держал в руке, она отключилась сразу, как только он перешагнул невидимый барьер рядом с Крепостью. Как только последний осколок рассыпался в прах, экран засветился и послышался шум помех.  
\- Мистер Лютор, мистер Лютор, приём… Мы, наконец, смогли обнаружить ваш сигнал. Можем ли мы вас забрать, приём…  
Лекс устало посмотрел на бывшего друга и усмехнулся. Теперь этому вечному лжецу не отвертеться, и придётся все объяснить, и очень постараться, чтобы ему поверили. Если, конечно, кто-то захочет слушать эти лживые объяснения.  
\- Засекли мой сигнал?  
\- Да!  
\- Сможете меня найти?!  
\- Да, мистер Лютор, мы пришлём снегоход.  
\- Присылайте два – у нас будет гость – и побыстрее, я начинаю замерзать.

Он снова посмотрел на бывшего друга, и мысли о Кларке, о старых, почти забытых отношениях всколыхнулись, накрыли тёмной волной, заставляя задохнуться от старых чувств. Когда-то он любил этого человека, вернее, существо, (ведь Кларк Кент не был землянином), любил так страстно и так самозабвенно, что готов был пожертвовать всем только ради его дружбы, его благодарного взгляда, его открытой улыбки. Лекс готов был забыть даже о собственных желаниях. Иногда, просто сводящих с ума, иногда доводящих до исступления. О желаниях, которые не давали ему спать по ночам и заставляли удерживать контроль над собственным телом, над своими инстинктами. Все, лишь бы не оттолкнуть, только бы не потерять. Но он все равно утратил свою драгоценную дружбу. А человек, которому он безоглядно верил - предал и бросил его. Ушёл и оставил после себя только ноющую боль в сердце, только переполнявшую грудь ненависть, только неудовлетворённую жажду. Но он не будет думать об этом. Лекс успокоившись, взял себя в руки. Сожаления о прошлом и упущенных возможностях не для него.

Пока стояла Крепость, холод казался терпимым, а ветра не ощущалось, теперь ледяной воздух забирался под одежду, сдирая кожу и заставляя каменеть от мороза. Кларк, не смотря на всю свою неуязвимость, тоже морщился и пытался свернуться в клубок и спрятаться. Его внезапная чувствительность удивила Лекса. Странность, на которую он обратил внимание, когда его люди переносили бессознательное тело пленника в самолёт.  
Носилки, под немаленьким весом высоченного Кларка сломались и рухнули со всего размаху на снежный настил. Кларк не пострадал, но порезался рукой об острый как бритва лёд, когда она выскользнула с носилок от удара. Лекс как заворожённый смотрел на эту царапину и кровь, растекающуюся на белом снегу. Яркое красное пятно на фоне, сияющем своей белизной. Её было немного, но достаточно, чтобы осознать - его противник потерял свои суперспособности. Именно поэтому он ёжился на морозе, именно поэтому сейчас получил столь глупую царапину. Контроль, обещанный посланием, видимо подразумевал утрату Странником способностей и возможность пленить его как обычного человека. Сделанное открытие заставило взглянуть на ситуацию другими глазами и начать прикидывать варианты. Что-то страшное шевельнулось в душе. Но он не позволил эмоциям овладеть собой. Пока.

Самолёт президента ЛюторКорп был большим, пожалуй, по своим характеристикам он уступал только «Большому Дику», самолёту президента США. По комфорту, скорее всего, превосходил его. К тому же лайнер мог приземляться и взлетать почти без взлётной полосы, чем и воспользовался пилот, расположив воздушное судно как можно ближе к конечной точке путешествия молодого миллиардера. Ещё самолёт мог разместить на борту небольшую и хорошо вооружённую группу коммандос. Личные апартаменты хозяина занимали второй ярус и состояли из кабинета, спальни и ванной комнаты. Именно в ней сейчас пытались привести в чувство Кларка, пока Лекс переодевался. Ледяная пыль плотно въелась в одежду, а тёплый воздух салона растопил её, и вещи намокли так, словно их просто опустили в воду, хоть выжимай.  
\- Мистер Лютор, он не приходит в сознание, но думаю, ему лучше. Дыхание ровное, стабилизировался пульс, появился румянец. Но нашатырь не действует, может, инъекцию? – личный врач с беспокойством посмотрел на хозяина. Он бы давно уже провёл все процедуры, но ему строго приказали не предпринимать ничего без особого разрешения.  
\- Нет, не надо. Раз вы сами сказали, что состояние стабилизировалось, подождём до лаборатории в Канаде.  
\- Но мистер Лютор… - доктор решил настаивать, но его остановили.  
\- Вы не знаете его физиологию, а если вы его убьёте своими действиями? Он же не человек! А мне он нужен живым! Все! Хватит! Положите своего пациента на кровать и можете идти. Мне нужно поработать!  
Люди из его команды, несмотря на авантюрность склада характера, (а именно таких он набирал для проведения спецопераций) опасливо уложили свою ношу, прикрыли одеялом и удалились. Лекс усмехнулся. Теперь-то точно бояться нечего. Кларк лишён своих способностей. Впрочем, даже если бы он ими обладал, помня характер и убеждения бывшего приятеля: максимум, что совершил бы Кларк – это исчез в мгновение ока, как только ему представилась такая возможность. Лекс снова посмотрел на пленника и задумался о том, что он будет с ним делать. Странника ожидала лаборатория, тесты, анализы, опыты. Он собирался отдать пришельца своим учёным на растерзание, а заодно получить возможность полюбоваться на мучения Кларка. Они доставят ему истинное удовольствие - это будет справедливым возмездием за ложь, за потерянный контроль над любимой женщиной, за ненависть собственного отца. За отвергнутую дружбу, такую необходимую, нужную, желанную до отчаяния, когда-то. Перелёт предстоял долгий. Он кинул ещё один взгляд на неподвижное тело и отправился работать в кабинет.

Полет продолжался уже три часа. События последних суток вымотали Лекса, и он отключился в кресле за рабочим столом. Очнулся только тогда, когда, пытаясь переменить позу, чуть не свалился на пол. Нельзя сказать, что это был полноценный отдых. Но усталость больше не тянула веки вниз, заставляя прилечь. Для бодрости он принял душ и, выходя из ванной комнаты, невольно взглянул на постель. Кларк спал беспокойно, одеяло свалилась на пол и теперь обнажённое смуглое тело, разметавшееся на чёрных простынях, невольно приковывало к себе внимание. Лекс остановился и понял, что вид его возбуждает. Он чертыхнулся: он наивно надеялся, что вся жажда обладания Кларком Кентом исчезла три года назад, когда он решил быть с Ланой. Он никогда не отвечал себе вопрос: почему он так отчаянно хотел быть с ней и так стремился продемонстрировать свою победу бывшему другу. Он знал его - ответ на этот вопрос, но до настоящего момента боялся озвучить правду даже самому себе. Глядя на Кларка, обнажённого и такого беспомощного сейчас, в полной власти Лекса, он признался себе, что все желания не улетучились в тот момент, когда они поссорились и расстались. Они ждали, подстерегая удобного случая, чтобы навалиться, соблазняя бесстыдными видениями, и снова, как когда-то очень давно, свести с ума. Желания, когда-то загнанные и, казалось, почти истреблённые, вырвались как лава из кратера вулкана, и остановить их заглушками, а уж тем более, силой контроля было совершенно невозможно. Да сейчас отпала необходимость. Ненависть не ушла, но жажда распять прекрасное тело, вбивая в кровать, захватывала все больше и больше, пока он смотрел на пленника. Лекс усмехнулся, приказал доставить в кабинет пару наручников и нашёл крем в ванной комнате. Месть, похоже, обещала быть настолько сладкой, насколько возможно.

Руки Кларка он прикрепил к стойкам кровати. Попытался привести пленника в чувство, но безуспешно. Чтобы успокоить свою совесть, дал пару пощёчин. Кларк простонал, но не очнулся. Кожа под ладонями казалась прохладной, ничто не указывало на болезненное состояние кроме нежелания пленника просыпаться. Но это уже не могло остановить. Он был так возбуждён, что если бы не насущная необходимость расслабить вожделенное тело, он бы вошёл без подготовки. Лекс не ласкал, ему этого не требовалось. Он просто хотел удовлетворить рвущееся изнутри животное желание обладания и надеялся так хоть немного успокоиться. Он подложил подушку по задницу Кларка, раздвинул ему ноги как можно шире, сгибая в коленях, и начал массировать и расслаблять такой узкое отверстие. Кларк под ним непроизвольно сжимался, противясь вторжению, но безуспешно. Ловкие пальцы, смазанные скользким кремом, растягивали, резко и сильно расширяя кольцо мышц. Лекса сдерживало только то, что, не подготовив тело достаточно, он просто не сможет в нем двигаться.  
\- Узкий, мать твою, Кларк, какой ты узкий!  
Но удивляться не приходилось. Кларк Кент уж точно никогда не спал с мужчинами, поэтому его задница должна была быть восхитительно тесной. Да и само тело под ним возбуждало и волновало. Совершенство, возведённое в степень. Узкие бедра, поджарые крепкие ягодицы, длинные ноги, плоский живот, сильные и мощные плечи. Гладкая, прохладная, сводящая с ума, кожа. Длинный член с проступающими венками, бархатный на ощупь, с тёмной головкой. Идеальный самец. Идеальная игрушка для удовольствий. Губы Кларка кривились от болезненных манипуляций, но он так и не приходил в сознание.  
Может оно и к лучшему. Сейчас Лекс не нужно сопротивление и борьба. А в том, что Кларк начал бы сопротивляться, Лекс не сомневался, тем более он не собирался мягко соблазнить. Он хотел просто взять, поиметь, оттрахать для удовлетворения собственных низменных инстинктов. Наконец-то пленник расслабился, но он начал стонать и просить: «не надо», словно знал, что с ним собираются делать. Насильник удовлетворённо провёл по красивому лицу и с наслаждением вошёл. Внутри член сжимала упругая жаркая плоть, и он двигался до тех пор, пока не вошёл полностью. Кларк пытался инстинктивно отползти, движения внутри тесно сжатого кольца мышц не доставляли удовольствия, но Лекс, твердо придерживая жертву, начал двигаться - то, медленно, то быстро, меняя ритм и темп. Он получал удовольствие от проникновения, пусть даже немного болезненного. А ещё наслаждение от мысли, что он трахал Кларка Кента, своего противника, бывшего друга, любимого лжеца, ненавистного предателя, теперь полностью оказавшегося в его власти. Вид распластанного врага под ним, которого он вбивал в кровать, беспомощного и поверженного, неспособного даже сопротивляться вторжению столь унизительным образом, заводил Лекса не меньше, чем созерцание этой совершенной во всех смыслах плоти. Лекс кончил, излился. Сперма растеклась из приоткрытого ануса по крепким и заманчивым ягодицам Кларка, затекая в ложбинку, оставляя следы. Вид возбуждал. Желание заставило кровь прилить к опавшему члену, и он понял – одного раза будет недостаточно. Он провёл ладонью по гладкой коже, ощущая дрожь под пальцами, заранее предвкушая восторг обладания, включил видеокамеру. И снова расположился между ног своей жертвы. Теперь двигаться внутри было легче, помогало собственное семя, да и мышцы растянулись. Лекса забавляло то, как морщится Кларк при каждом толчке, и усмехался, представляя, что жертва не сможет сидеть в течение недели. Он с большим наслаждением расскажет пленнику обо всем и продемонстрирует видеозапись. Заставит смотреть на хронику собственного унижения, впитывая каждую секунду просыпающегося отчаяния. И ещё - он увидит страх в этих звёздных глазах. Что ж, Кларк должен осознать - теперь он принадлежит только Лексу Лютору. И только Лекс будет распоряжаться его жизнью и судьбой. И его телом. Теперь ему нужно было все внимание бывшего друга, его отчаянье и его страдания.  
Планы относительно пленника изменились. Изменились кардинально. Возможно навсегда. Месть начинала воплощаться в жизнь, становясь зримой и реальной, вещественной.

Сознание возвращалось неохотно, словно пытаясь оградить от будущих неприятностей. Боль сковывала и парализовала, дрожала в каждом нервном окончании, в каждой клетке. Внутри и снаружи. Скручивала и не отпускала. Все его способности выдернули из тела так быстро и так жестоко, что даже оно бесконечно выносливое и сильное не потерпело подобного насилия. И теперь безжалостно мстило. Он лежал почти обнажённый, воздух холодил кожу, малейшее дуновение вызывало болезненные ощущения. Он был прикован к кровати и не имел возможности переменить позу, если бы захотел. Наручники на руках и ногах, ремни на шее и талии. Его сила исчезла, и теперь он был не в состоянии разорвать связывающие путы. Плотный обруч на голове позволял рассмотреть только белый потолок, без светильника. Свет исходил откуда-то сбоку, рассеивался и не слепил. Все остальное помещение из-за ограниченности движения было недоступно для обзора. Перед глазами плыло, они слезились. Предположения, которые он строил, были одно хуже другого.  
\- Пришёл в себя? – спокойный и насмешливый тон, такой знакомый. Реальность оказалась хуже всех фантазий.  
\- Лекс?! – голос хрипел, прерываясь, в горле пересохло, и каждый звук давался с трудом.  
\- А ты ожидал чего-то другого? – жёсткая усмешка в голосе не предвещала ничего хорошего. – Хочешь пить?! – и трубочка с водой уткнулась в губы, Кларк с наслаждением ощутил прохладную жидкость во рту. Платок осторожно вытер лицо. Предупредительность тюремщика пугала, усиливая подозрения. - Думаю, тебе любопытно, чем закончилась наша увлекательная беседа в Крепости?  
\- Могу предположить…  
\- Не надо предположений, я тебя просвещу. Так вот, Кларк, как и было, обещано в послании - это странное устройство позволило мне установить полный контроль над Странником. Все оказалось просто и без затей. Ты лишился своих способностей, и сейчас я думаю, что смогу привлечь твоё внимание.  
\- Зачем я тебе нужен без них? – Кларк с трудом дышал, говорить становилось тяжело, мешала полная неподвижность и боль. Правда, постепенно она начала концентрироваться в определённых местах.  
\- Сначала я тоже подумал, зачем? С другой стороны, от тебя и со способностями толку никакого! Твои принципы, а вернее, принципы твоего приёмного отца, очень мешают делать бизнес и заниматься политикой. Но я рассудил, что человечеству будет интересно, как устроены инопланетяне и что же позволяет им быть столь могущественными. Как ты понимаешь, первым моим желанием было отправить тебя в препараторскую, чтобы тебя выпотрошили…  
Кларка бросило в пот, он резко задышал, собрав все своё мужество, прекрасно понимая, чем грозит подобная перспектива. Он закрыл глаза и привёл дыхание в порядок, не позволяя своему тюремщику ощутить скручивающий изнутри ужас. Мучитель снова подошёл к кровати в поле зрения. С интересом изучая жертву, жадно выискивая признаки страха. Кларк открыл глаза, и смело ответил на этот алчный взгляд.  
\- Хорошо! – молодой миллиардер почти одобрительно хмыкнул. – Ты не боишься. Хотя должен. Впрочем, я бы удивился другой реакции, - костяшками пальцев он неожиданно нежно провёл по скуле Кларка, скользнул по упрямо сжатым губам, открыто наслаждаясь чужой беспомощностью. – Так вот, Кларк, я, конечно, хотел этого, но … передумал. И решил, что ты меня больше устроишь в другом качестве, и отнюдь не чучела в моей центральной лаборатории. – Тон резко изменился. - Позволь тебе помочь приподняться. Все эти предосторожности, - Лекс подёргал за ремни и наручники, - поверь, только для твоей безопасности, - притворная любезность, жужжание механизма, поворачивающего кровать в вертикальное положение. И Кларк уже перед большим экраном.  
\- Прежде чем мы начнём, хочу знать - как ты себя чувствуешь? Что-то болит? - в вопросе ощущался какой-то подвох, но он не мог понять, какой. Он сконцентрировался на собственных ощущениях. Да, боль теперь мучила не везде. Затёкшие руки и ноги - почти онемевшие, голова подобна чугунному ядру, общая слабость от потери сил … У него расширились зрачки, делая глаза почти чёрными, он совершенно потерялся в происходящем.  
\- Наконец-то, похоже, тебя что-то удивляет, - явная издёвка в голосе. – Думаю, сейчас ты во всем разберёшься…  
Экран засветился. Единственный зритель – Лекс не обращал внимания на изображение, он жадно впитывал реакцию Кларка – смотрел и не понимал. Увиденное сначала не уместилось в сознании, а когда картина прояснилась, то он просто взревел. Он кричал до тех пор, пока не охрип, пока не иссякли последние силы. Это было унизительно и мерзко. Он почувствовал себя грязным, словно вываленным в дерьме. Внутренности выворачивало наизнанку.  
\- Ты грёбаный извращенец, ты должен был просто убить меня! – Кларк дёрнулся от нового прикосновения.  
\- Я так не думаю! Кларк, почему я должен отказываться от столь изысканного удовольствия как ты?!  
\- Я не понимаю?! Ты хотел моего унижения, ты его получил, убей меня и все. Учти, я больше не потерплю ничего подобного. Выключи. Выключи сейчас же.  
\- Тебя заводит?! – рука легла на пах, пальцы сжались, и мучитель с притворным сожалением вздохнул. – Видимо, нет, – потом жёстко посмотрел в глаза жертве. - У тебя нет выбора, Кларк: или ты будешь спать со мной по собственной воле, и мы оба получим от этого удовольствие, или я буду брать тебя силой, естественно без твоего разрешения. Поверь, тебе такой вариант не понравится.  
\- Скотина, этого не будет! - Кларк рванулся что есть мочи, но ремни держали крепко, и он охнул от боли, когда они беспощадно впились в тело. – Ненавижу тебя!  
Глаза с ледяным равнодушием наблюдали за попытками освободиться, изучая и взвешивая сказанное. Крики и оскорбления пленника Лекс просто проигнорировал.  
\- Я дам тебе сутки подумать. Хотя после секса с тобой мне очень сложно предоставить тебе передышку. Завтра в это же время я буду ждать ответа. Если ты согласишься, мы вместе вернёмся в Смоллвилль, ты переедешь в замок и будешь пользоваться всеми привилегиями моего любовника. Если нет! Значит, мы останемся на какое-то время здесь, и для тебя в Метрополисе подготовят камеру. В зоне 33.1. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что это значит. И ещё, Кларк, тебе пора привыкнуть к мысли, что теперь только я буду распоряжаться твоей судьбой, жизнью и телом.  
Кровать переместилась в горизонтальное положение, а картинка с видеозаписью на потолок, и даже если Кларк закрывал глаза, то слышал звуки. Лекс наклонился и прошептал, он старался не слушать, но голос просачивался в сознание как яд, стараясь подавить волю:  
\- Я оставлю тебя прикованным к постели, чтобы ты не наделал глупостей. Подумай, посмотри, к концу нашего развлечения ты пару раз кончил, - он усмехнулся. - Значит, не все так запущено, как ты думаешь, и твоё тело вполне способно принять меня. Думаю, развлечений на день и перед сном тебе более чем достаточно.  
Кларк простонал, и когда Лекс уходил, смог ухватить его за руку. Тот удивлённо приподнял бровь:  
\- Ты решился? Так быстро? Я почти разочарован…  
\- Просто скажи - почему? Господи, почему, Лекс? Из-за Ланы?  
Тюремщик остановился, тихо рассмеялся, погладил обнажённую кожу на шее и на груди пленника. Он откровенно наслаждался прикосновениями, собственной властью, беспомощностью своей жертвы. Кларк дёрнулся, пытаясь безуспешно уклониться.  
\- Ты задаёшь интересные вопросы, друг мой. Почему?! О! Действительно, почему?! Когда ты последний раз смотрел на себя в зеркало?! Когда последний раз ловил восхищенные взгляды женщин и мужчин на себе?! Или ты просто их не замечаешь, всецело посвящая себя охране своей тайны?!  
Лекс наклонился ближе, потёрся щекой о щёку, вкрадчивым тоном зашептал над ухом, продолжая вливать отраву сомнений, раскрывая тайны, разбивая последние надежды:  
\- Ты всегда был так наивен, Кларк, и так доверчив. Даже мой разум не способен постичь некоторые вещи. Неужели ты никогда не замечал моего желания спать с тобой? Открою тебе маленький секрет: ты бы стал моим любовником после второго метеоритного дождя. Если бы ты не полез со мной драться из-за мелкой неприятности, в которую ты сам себя втравил, не желая быть со мной откровенным. Да и твоя связь с Ланой уже начала меня раздражать. Ты просто не позволил мне сделать этого, разорвав наши отношения. Я же хотел тебя всегда. Я слишком долго медлил, не желая потерять твою дружбу. Теперь мне все равно. Я хочу только твоё тело. Все понятно?!  
\- Нет!  
\- Нет?! Кларк, почему нет? Разве это так удивительно, хотеть кого-то вроде тебя?! Ваша раса генетически совершенна… Твоя сестра вызывала во мне те же чувства. Я уверен, что вы с Карой родственники по крови, а не только по фамилии. Только от неё исходил такой же мощный заряд сексуальной энергии, как от тебя. Но она уступила мне, пока жила в замке. Кстати, это спасло её. И потом, она женщина. А ты… Запретный плод всегда сладок, всегда… А твоё бешеное сопротивление и непонимание ситуации так заводило. Ты даже не представляешь, как … Впрочем, хватит об этом. Я жду твоего решения. Мы много тратим времени на разговоры. У тебя осталось, - Лекс глянул на часы, - 23 часа и 40 минут.

Лекс ушёл полчаса назад, но Кларка до сих пор трясло. Он испытывал столько отвращения, что накатывала тошнота к горлу. Приходилось глубоко дышать, очень глубоко, чтобы не вырвало. Было чувство, что он нахлебался гнилой воды и теперь вкус и запах омерзительного разложения никогда не исчезнут. Ему хватило сил держаться до ухода Лекса, не выказывая слабости. Он знал, что клетка напичкана видеокамерами, поэтому он даже сейчас не мог позволить себе слезы или крики отчаянья. Он открывал глаза и видел собственное изнасилование, он закрывал глаза и слышал его. Возбуждённые крики Лекса и свои жалобные стоны. Пошлые хлюпающие звуки проникновения, шлепки, скрип постели. И подсознание возвращало ощущения и чувства, испытанные в тот момент. Расчёт мучителя оказался верным: тело вспомнило все.  
Картина сама вставала перед глазами без видеоизображения, а боль предъявляла неоспоримые доказательства произошедшего. Столько унижения, столько осознания собственной беспомощности, столько мучений - не физических - душевных. Вопль попытался вырваться из горла Кларка, и он прикусил щёку до крови, чтобы не закричать, чтобы не доставлять своему мучителю ещё больше удовольствия, чем тот уже получил. Он открыл глаза, и унижение увеличилось многократно, хотя и так было велико, насколько это возможно. Но оторвать взгляда он не смог. Насильник, удовлетворив первоначальный голод, теперь ласкал жертву, а не только получал удовольствие для себя. Пальцы вокруг члена двигались в ритме движений, проникающих в тело. Несколько толчков, несколько движений рукой и Кларк на видео картинке кончил, заливая живот спермой. Так повторилось ещё два раза, до тех пор, пока Лексу не надоела игра.  
Кларк прикрыл глаза, попытался отключиться от звуков. Он не понимал одного: почему, почему все это происходит? И почему это делает человек, которого с ним очень многое связывало?  
Ненависть заполняла Кларка, чистая, кристально чистая ненависть. И когда Лекс снова пришёл в камеру, он услышал только: «Нет!».  
***  
Её было слишком много, она ослепляла, она захватывала всех причастных, всех присутствующих.  
Боль…  
Слишком много боли для одного живого существа. Тело изгибалось в беззвучных конвульсиях, мышцы напрягались, так что можно было изучать анатомию по чётко обрисованному рельефу, обтянутому истончившейся кожей. Взбухали, резко обозначаясь, вены и жилы, словно ещё чуть-чуть – и они начали бы рваться от напряжения.  
Все – от последнего лаборанта до профессора в маленьком помещении – отражали как зеркале эту пытку, почти испытывая её на себе, поэтому инстинктивно защищались, опасаясь лишний раз посмотреть в сторону беспомощно бьющегося на столе скованного пленника.  
Но Лекс, сидя за зеркальным стеклом, наблюдал, не отводя глаз, не наслаждаясь, но и не сочувствуя. То, что происходило там, всего лишь способ достижения цели. Ему нужен был результат, и он ждал с холодным равнодушием, потому что желаемого мог добиться только так. Он спокойно отмечал про себя, что могучее тело, выгнутое от боли, как тетива лука, даже сейчас прекрасно… если не обращать внимание на досадные мелочи. Он видел каждую бисеринку пота, выступившую на высоком лбу, и каждую прилипшую прядь чёрных волос. Закушенные губы, ещё красивые и соблазнительные, и каплю крови стекающую по подбородку.  
Там, за стеклом, невыносимо страдал от боли и пыток человек, которого он слишком любил. Ещё пару лет назад он сам разорвал бы и уничтожил любого, кто просто подумал о подобном для Кларка. Но, видимо, не зря говорят, что от любви до ненависти всего один шаг. Ложь и предательство сметают все чувства, не оставляя ничего, кроме выжженной пустыни. И сейчас, здесь, в этот момент, он хотел только одного - согласия, согласия, высказанного вслух. Признания своей власти и своего, права распоряжаться судьбой Кларка Кента, судьбой человека, столь дорогого ему когда-то. Униженного согласия на все, чтобы он ни захотел, о чем бы ни пожелал. Согласия, пусть вырванного, пусть стоном исторгнутого из этих прекрасных и все ещё желанных губ. Он был на сто процентов уверен, что услышит то, чего так хочет. Просто на все нужно время. А его более чем достаточно.


	2. Chapter 2

Лекс досадливо поморщился, когда раздался очередной крик. Возможно, его бы это не так раздражало, если бы крики раздавались из лаборатории за стеклом, но оттуда кроме команд врачей лаборантам и шума приборов посторонних звуков не доносилось. В начале, только появившись в лаборатории, Кларк кричал, когда ему вводили расплавленный зелёный метеорит, но увидев жадный блеск в глазах своего личного палача, перестал. Теперь он лишь иногда стонал от боли, кусая губы в кровь и теряя сознание.  
Молодому миллиардеру с раздражением пришлось признаться себе, что он потерпел поражение на этом поле боя. После того, как Кларк сказал «нет», он повторял «нет» снова и снова, какими бы мучениям его не подвергали. Не в первый раз он увидел в этих бездонных глазах твёрдую готовность идти до конца, без тени сомнений и колебаний. Кент был и оставался известным упрямцем. Но для упрямцев есть свои способы убеждения.  
К тому же, несмотря на все верёвки и наручники, Лекс не смог взять Кларка силой. Тот просто не дался, выкручиваясь и сопротивляясь, боролся, кусался как бешеный зверь. Почти не спал. Снотворные не действовали, известные наркотики тоже. И когда Лекс, обезумев от желания и, наплевав на собственную гордость, приказал скрутить и взнуздать свою жертву совершенно определённым образом, но он все равно не смог овладеть Кларком. Невозможно было разжать почти окаменевшие мускулы, сведённые судорогой и напряжённые. Молодой миллиардер ходил вокруг пленника кругами, не в силах удовлетворить свою неистовую жажду, но все попытки пришлось оставить. И Лекс решил получить согласие любой ценой. Кларка перевезли в засекреченную лабораторию, находящуюся в Метрополисе. Он дал карт-бланш своим учёным на изучение и эксперименты, с одним лишь условием: не калечить и не уродовать подопытного. Но один из умников зарвался, и Кларку пришлось пролежать неделю на больничной койке, почти без сознания, почти в бреду. Лекс уже думал, что потеряет его навсегда. Не считаясь со всеми почестями и регалиями, прошлыми заслугами, он приказал на глазах всей исследовательской группы пристрелить идиота, который позволил себе чуть не угробить его драгоценную собственность.  
Пытками мучитель пытался найти порог прочности у Кларка и не сомневался, что он есть, просто его надо определить. Эксперименты, жуткие, причинявшие бездну страданий жертве, продолжались уже больше месяца. Исследователи выяснили многое о природе объекта изучения, но владелец ЛюторКорп не приблизился ни на йоту к желаемой цели.  
Сейчас Лекс стал похож на зверя, вкусившего человеческой крови и жаждущего её снова, но не имеющего возможности даже подойти к источнику своего желания. Проклятый упрямец сорвал все планы. И Лекс решил, что так дальше продолжаться не может.  
Из-за стекла раздался слабый, едва различимый стон. Видимо, пытка стала невыносимой, потому что иначе бы Кларк молчал. Лекс нажал кнопку на пульте и приказал прекратить экзекуцию. Лабораторные крысы остались недовольны, но ослушаться не посмели. Воспоминание о недавней публичной казни в лаборатории оставалось свежо в памяти, а людям вообще свойственно цепляться за свою жизнь.  
Надо придумать новый план.  
\- Приводите мистера Кента в чувство, и через час я жду вас всех в моем кабинете.  
  
Кабинет владельца в зоне 33.1 не был роскошен. Не на кого и не зачем производить впечатление. Здесь было только самое необходимое: функциональный стол, удобный стул, мощный компьютер, система охраны и экраны видеонаблюдения, центр управления лабораториями. И кресла для редких посетителей, которые сейчас в них с опаской усаживались. Все светила и гении, каждый в своей области. Они так же, как и Лекс, мало перед чем останавливались в своих исследованиях, двигаясь к цели. Не руководствовались моральными принципами, пользовались любыми возможностями, если они появлялись.  
\- Я прекращаю эксперимент…  
\- Но мистер Лютор, мы только начали… - они заговорили одновременно, перебивая друг друга.  
\- Молчать, – одно слово, сказано тихо, но тон, каким оно произнесено, почувствовали все. А ещё взгляд, от которого сердце ушло в пятки, и холодели кончики пальцев. И взгляд ядовитой змеи перед атакой. В кабинете воцарилась полная тишина.  
\- Я, по-моему, ясно выразился - мы прекращаем эксперименты. Мне нужен препарат, подавляющий волю объекта. Даю вам на это две недели.  
\- Но, мистер Лютор, это невозможно. Он не человек и невосприимчив к человеческим лекарствам, - умники перед столом снова пришли в движение, заговорили одновременно, махали руками, почти кричали. Они боялись сказать лишнее, но не сказать тоже не могли - поставленная задача была почти невыполнима.  
\- Все возможно при правильных стимулах. Думаю, ваша жизнь и жизнь ваших близких правильный стимул. Пока лекарство не будет найдено, вы задержитесь здесь, чтобы не отвлекаться на различные мелочи. Две недели, господа, у вас две недели. И начинаются они прямо сейчас. Не тратьте, пожалуйста, своё и моё время. Вам пора за работу.  
Исследовательская группа в полном составе покидала кабинет в абсолютном молчании. Они знали, на что способен их работодатель и не сомневались в том, что произойдёт, если приказ не будет выполнен.  
Знаменитый иранский микробиолог, сбежавший из своей страны пару лет назад и принятый в ЛюторКорп, застыл на пороге, пропуская вперёд коллег. Молодой араб на секунду задумался и вернулся.  
\- Я хочу поговорить с Вами, мистер Лютор! – взгляд чёрных глаз почти непроницаем. Удивительно, но только он воспринял новость спокойно.  
\- Вам разве не нужно работать? – хозяин кабинета посмотрел с интересом на сумасшедшего, решившегося его расспрашивать. Но собеседник был неумолим и настойчив, он хорошо скрывал свои чувства и волнение. – Хорошо, я Вас выслушаю.  
\- Чего конкретно Вы хотите от Вашего пленника?! Только ли ответы на вопросы?!  
Этот учёный червь оказался смел. Лекс с удивлением осмотрел зарвавшегося нахала. Откинулся в кресле, усмехнулся.  
\- А у Вас есть другие предположения?!  
Учёный не испуган, он, конечно, взвинчен, но страха не наблюдалось. Занятно.  
\- Я обратил внимание, как Вы смотрите на него. Я знаю, по лаборатории ходят слухи, что Вы бывшие друзья, что он Вам лгал и скрывал правду о своём происхождении и что, несмотря на Вашу холодность и отстранённость в эмоциях, Вам в тот момент эта ложь доставила много боли. Поэтому Вы его мучаете, пытаясь причинить ему адекватную боль, и его внеземное происхождение здесь не причём.  
Лекс закрыл глаза. Внезапно подумалось, что некоторые вещи невозможно скрыть, даже если постараться.  
\- И что?!  
\- Но я думаю, причина в другом, - хозяин кабинета сделал нетерпеливый жест рукой, спокойно улыбнулся, с нетерпением ожидая, что же такого думает этот умник.  
\- Вы смотрите на нашего подопытного так, как смотрят мужчины в моей стране на женщин, которых желают так страстно, что не в силах держать себя в руках. Обычно после таких взглядов женщины пропадают. И больше их никто и никогда не находит. Истинное вожделение страшная вещь. Американцы благодаря прогрессу и феминизму уже почти забыли, что это такое. Извините меня, если я говорю дерзости, но, по-моему, Вы желаете его. Как обычно желают женщину.  
Лекс резко вобрал в себя воздух, выпрямился и, усмехнувшись, словно пригвоздил собеседника взглядом к креслу. Воцарилась тяжёлая тишина. Араб наконец-то начал нервничать, у него даже слегка подёргивалось веко. Пауза становилась невыносимой, как и ожидание ответа.  
\- А что это меняет?!  
\- Вы хотите только подавленную волю или хоть какой-то отклик с его стороны, пусть даже против его желания, - разговор для Лекса становился очень интригующим, он задумчиво потёр подбородок.  
\- А Вы можете дать мне это?!  
\- Да!  
\- Прямо сейчас?! – иронично поднятая бровь.  
\- Нужен день для проверочных тестов и подбора состава, чтобы не переборщить с подавлением воли. Вы же хотите, чтобы он возвращался в нормальное состояние?  
\- Ещё бы, в этом весь смысл! Но я хочу знать - как?  
Учёный поднялся и начал ходить перед столом, сосредотачиваясь и приводя мысли в порядок.  
\- Раз Вы хотите. Я обратил внимание, что тело нашего подопытного реагирует только на препараты минерального происхождения. Интересная особенность. Также я вспомнил, что он сильно реагирует только на расплавленный метеорит и тут мне попалась последняя монография из ЦРУ по исследованию подавления воли допрашиваемых. Препарат изготовлен на основе очень редкого минерала, его тоже добывали из метеоритов. И тогда я провёл серию тестов. Объекту необходима большая доза препарата, чем человеку, но он на него действует. И ещё, у него странная реакция на красный метеорит, он мало изучен, но я понял, что расплав отпускает подсознание объекта на волю, отпуская, в том числе либидо. Думаю, можно ввести небольшую дозу, почти микроскопическую, иначе он начнёт буянить, как сделал это уже однажды и чуть не разнёс всю лабораторию. Мы сможем получить нужную Вам реакцию. А после уточнения концентрации у нас будет идеальный состав.  
Лекс с интересом смотрел на собеседника. Даже улыбнулся, почти тепло. Он уважал смелость, но этот человек должен, просто обязан держать язык за зубами везде, кроме этого кабинета.  
\- Если Вы правы, я сделаю Вас очень богатым человеком. Но…  
\- Мистер Лютор, Вы можете не продолжать, я слишком ценю свою жизнь и жизнь моих близких, чтобы болтать. Препарат будет готов завтра.  
  
За месяц Кларк выучил свою камеру наизусть. Тюремный мешок. Семь шагов в длину и пять шагов в ширину. Непроницаемые стены серого цвета, такой же пол, светящийся ровный потолок без светильников. Дверь, которую невозможно открыть, потому что её не существовало. Проем появлялся в самых неожиданных местах. Как преувеличено любезно пояснил Лекс, преследуя единственную цель - предотвратить попытки к бегству, это совершенно новый материал, открывающий проход по действию электромагнитного ключа с распознаванием личных биоритмов. Если человека нет в системе, он через эту дверь не пройдёт. Когда Кларка вывозили для «изучения» в лабораторию, то все коды вводили вручную одновременно в диспетчерской и в главном компьютере охранной системы. Лютор слишком ценил свою новую собственность, чтобы позволить ей просто сбежать.  
Все стены были одинаковые, кроме одной - она была зеркальной, за ней находилась служба видеонаблюдения. За ним следили непрерывно, почти двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Кроме тех случаев, когда в комнате находился хозяин этого зоопарка. Когда Лекс был у него, деактивировали не только камеры, но даже зеркальную стену. Он выяснил данное обстоятельство, однажды накинувшись на своего мучителя с намереньем убить: Кларка непредусмотрительно оставили не пристёгнутым. Группа поддержки так и не появилась, хотя он, и так ослабевший после пыток, был скручен без посторонней помощи Лексом. Тюремщик долго смеялся, а потом прошептал:  
\- Я знаю, это опасно, но когда мы наедине, Кларк, на нас никто не смотрит. Знаешь, не хочу делиться своими свиданиями ни с кем, даже если есть риск умереть от твоей руки. Но моё сердцебиение считывают, когда я здесь. И если оно прекратится или слишком замедлится, думаю, они придут быстро.  
В комнате не оставили острых предметов, никаких верёвок и проводов, ничего из того, что могло бы причинить пленнику вред. Здесь явно боялись самоубийства, из-за яростного сопротивления и неприятия узником своего положения. Но тюремщик мог быть спокоен: Кларк пообещал себе, что выживет и выйдет отсюда. Нет, не для мести, а для справедливости. Его собственная судьба не значила много. Но всего увиденного здесь достаточно, чтобы попытаться остановить бывшего друга навсегда.  
Из удобств в комнате находились прозрачная душевая кабина, раковина и унитаз. Даже в столь интимные моменты ему не позволяли уединения. Из мебели - прикрученные к полу кровать с ремнями для усмирения, маленький стол для приёма пищи и стул. Стул … он почти ненавидел этот невзрачный предмет… на нем обычно сидел Лекс, когда приходил с очередной порцией промывания мозгов и увещеваний.  
Или убийства надежд на освобождение. Лишь однажды Кларк позволил себе высказать такую мысль, обронив нечаянно фразу вслух о том, что друзья и мать его ищут.  
\- Зря ты на это рассчитываешь, - Лекс даже зажмурился от удовольствия, а собеседник съёжился внутри, готовясь принять очередной удар.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, обо мне все забыли? – Кларк не смог сдержать недоверчивый взгляд.  
\- Я бы с наслаждением сообщил тебе эту новость, если бы так было. К сожалению, таких как ты, любят и ценят. Не понимаю, правда, за что. Ты же такой лжец и обманщик, к тому же… не человек, - Лекс даже встал со стула, желая видеть реакцию пленника на свои слова. Обошёл вокруг, и остановился напротив, наблюдая.  
\- Когда ты пропал, Марта чуть не объявила федеральный розыск, чему я сильно удивился. Кенты всегда так ревностно охраняли твою тайну и готовы были умереть за неё. Но знаешь, Кларк, в наш век компьютерных и цифровых технологий мне удалось обмануть даже Хлою. Я послал видео, на котором ты успокаиваешь всех и говоришь, что пробудешь в Крепости какое-то время. Этот файл почти шедевр. Там подделано все, твоя манера двигаться и говорить. Твой голос, - рука провела по щеке и приподняла подбородок, заставив посмотреть в глаза, в них сиял триумф. - Думаю, тебе бы понравилось, потому что все поверили, - он сказал последнюю фразу с небольшой паузой, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом.  
  
Все дни здесь для Кларка превратились в сплошную боль. Физическая прекращалась только глубокой ночью, когда тело полностью избавлялось от метеорита. Душевная терзала постоянно. К тому же приходилось спать очень чутко. Он просыпался, готовый к отпору при малейшем шорохе. Он находился в постоянном умственном и физическом напряжении, пытаясь не сдаться и не позволить своему тюремщику одержать верх.  
Он открывал глаза, как только появлялся проем в стене, к счастью, тот не мог открываться беззвучно. Процедура была стандартной - завтрак, потом его усаживали и привязывали к креслу с помощью пары дюжих охранников. Увозили в лабораторию. Там над ним проводили эксперименты двенадцать часов кряду, в две смены, брали кровь, прочие жидкости и ткани на образцы, вводили новые и новые лекарства, изучая его реакцию на них. Испытывали запас прочности, делая капельницы из жидкого криптонита. Зелёная гадость мучила, вырывая из тела последние силы, с трудом накопленные за ночь. Без солнечного света это было очень сложно.  
Теперь он был благодарен своей физиологии, всегда приносившей столько проблем. Ведь даже сейчас, после потери способностей, на него не действовали земные лекарства и наркотики, сколько бы их не вводили. Он не терял контроля над собой и мог противостоять Лексу.  
Если не считать двух случаев. Оба он вспоминал с ужасом, потому что неизвестный препарат и раствор красного криптонита воздействовали на его психику и умственное состояние. И это могло привести Лекса к нужным выводам. И неприятным для Кларка последствиям, тем более что и в том, и другом случае тесты проводил один и тот же человек. Но Лексу, видимо, нужна была только его боль, поэтому результаты экспериментов прошли незамеченными.  
  
В первый раз на нем испробовали желтоватую, словно искрящуюся изнутри жидкость. Он не ощутил боли и дискомфорта, но когда лаборант приказал ему расслабиться и принять более удобную позу на кушетке, Кларк с ужасом понял, что хочет подчиниться. Он никогда не упрощал своим мучителям задачу. Он не повиновался ни приказам, ни просьбам, даже рациональным, даже обещавшим комфорт. Для него подобное сопротивление оставалось единственным способом выражения своей воли, лишь так он мог чувствовать себя опять живым в этом непрекращающемся кошмаре принуждения; разумным существом, самостоятельно принимающим решения, а не подопытным кроликом, для которого все уже предопределено. Тогда он воспротивился приказам, но по серии тестов понял, что реакция на препарат не прошла незамеченной. Ему давали разные дозы, замеряя действие и посекундный отклик на команды. И он вздохнул спокойно лишь на следующий день, когда его передали другому исследователю. Все его мучения в лаборатории не стоили кошмара ночи ожидания, когда он осознал, что с ним сделает Лекс, если узнает о действии препарата.  
  
Второй раз было веселее. Ему ввели красный криптонит, и он начал хамить всем подряд. Обычно он молчал, либо огрызался на приказы, просьбы и команды, но тут сорвался с цепи. Он издевался над внешностью персонала, одеждой и действиями, просил ввести иглу в вену нежно или отдрочить, стонал, как при сексе от прикосновений, и провоцировал всех вокруг. Он до сих пор краснел от тех слов, что произнёс в тот день:  
\- Профессор? Вы же наверняка профессор? И, наверняка, доктор каких-нибудь наук? Владелец этой камеры пыток точно бы не подпустил ко мне кого-нибудь ниже такого звания! Я ведь ценный экземпляр, знаете ли… Думаю, этим можно гордиться, – он уже полчаса доставал учёного, проводившего опыт. Красный криптонит не вызывал физических неудобств, наоборот, добавлял лёгкости во всем теле, лихости мыслям и языку.  
\- Лежите спокойно, Кларк!  
\- Если Вы пообещаете мне доставить удовольствие рукой, я так и быть удовлетворю и Вас… полежав пару минут смирно, - и застонал, словно кончил, когда рука в резиновой перчатке коснулась бедра.  
\- Да профессор, да! Ещё! Ещё! И нежнее…,- к его глубочайшему сожалению, через некоторое время все реплики стали игнорироваться. И тогда…  
Его перемещали с лабораторного стола на носилки, и он воспользовался единственным шансом, когда руки освободились. Легко уложил одного из охранников первым же ударом, вскочил и вырубил второго, подставляя подножку. В голове клубилось настоящее безумие, именно оно искрящейся лёгкостью заполняло тело и рвалось на свободу. Пока кто-то не додумался открыть все свинцовые контейнеры с зелёным метеоритом, он успел сломать руки паре лаборантов, носы вызванному подкреплению службы безопасности, не жалея, крушил кости и зубы. Разбил почти все оборудование в помещении, чуть-чуть не добрался до двери. Его скрутила боль от криптонита, и через какое-то время, веселящее красное безумие вместе с потом вышло из тела. Но пьянящее чувство свободы и желание дать отпор с того момента не оставляло больше ни на минуту. Теперь он знал, что может сделать это.  
  
Невзирая на ужас происходящего вокруг, даже этот кошмар превратился в рутину, почти расписанную по часам. Завтрак, утренние эксперименты, обед, дневные эксперименты, ужин и почти ежедневные визиты Лекса. И в бесконечном повторении действий было что-то успокаивающее. Но со вчерашнего дня все изменилось. Его «процедуры» прервали прямо с утра. Это было странно, ведь Лекс присутствовал на экзекуции. Кларк всегда чувствовал спокойный и любопытствующий взгляд через стекло, взгляд человека, терпеливо ожидающего результат, даже если не видел и не знал о том, что мучитель в лаборатории. Потом у него взяли кровь и на весь день оставили в покое. А Лекс так и не появился. Такое бывало и раньше, но нарушение графика и отсутствие тюремщика подсказывали узнику - что-то происходит. И то, что за этим последует, ему не понравится. Всю ночь он не мог забыться даже тревожным сном, его мучили предположения одно хуже другого. События следующего дня не обманули ожидания. Худший из кошмаров превратился в реальность.  
  
Утро не принесло новостей. Его накормили и снова оставили в камере, и только через два часа после обеда в комнату вошла бригада врачей с тем самым учёным, который ближе всех подобрался к пониманию рычагов воздействия на него. Лекс тоже был здесь и явно хотел присутствовать. Пленника силой уложили в кровать, спеленали ремнями, что он не мог пошевелиться. Потом ему сделали две инъекции: сначала той странной жёлтой светящейся жидкости, а затем почти прозрачной, с едва заметным красным сиянием. Лекс с любопытством смотрел на реакцию жертвы, и в его глазах плескалось такое торжество, что Кларк попытался вывернуться, но плотно прилегающие ремни и руки охранников не дали даже сдвинуться с места. Он со страхом смотрел, как препараты исчезают из шприца, вливаясь в тело, чётко обозначая вены на руке. Значит, они имели внеземное происхождение и можно не сомневаться, что они подействуют. Потом глаза остановились на бутылочке с тягучей жидкостью, тоже с красноватым отливом. Её вручил Лексу спутник и тихо что-то произнёс, но он не расслышал. Он начал прислушиваться к собственным ощущениям, теряясь в происходящем.  
  
\- Вот, это для усиления эффекта, к тому же сделает простым проникновение. Он будет готов через пять минут. Но для стабильности реакции рекомендую подождать десять. И, мистер Лютор, в Вашем распоряжении полтора часа, максимум, два. Потом действие укола закончится.  
  
По телу растекалось тепло. Поверхность кожи покалывало словно иголочками, она стала очень чувствительной, обострились все нервные реакции. И если ремни две минуты назад причиняли лишь неудобство, то теперь от них становилось больно. Он застонал, тело требовало комфорта, покоя, и чего-то ещё, сладостного и запретного, в паху тяжелело. Он с ужасом понял - рассудок больше не властен над телом.  
Лекс присел на край, оперся рукой о кровать, навис, подавляя, легко прикасаясь к шее и поглаживая через ткань футболки грудь, задевая ставшими очень чувствительными соски, опускаясь ниже, жадно ловя стоны, вырывающиеся из ещё плотно сжатых губ.  
\- Теперь я понимаю, что Аль Фаед волшебник из арабских сказок, джинн из «Тысячи и одной ночи», исполняющий самые сокровенные желания, - молодой миллиардер легко провёл пальцем вдоль линии тела, задевая пах и останавливаясь на бедре. – Потерпи немного, и я избавлю тебя от ремней.  
Кларк с ужасом понимал, что против воли возбуждается и когда почувствовал, что свободен от пут, связывающих его, рванулся что есть мочи, наивно надеясь сбежать. Его поймали сильные руки, и вкрадчивый тихий голос прошептал на ухо.  
\- Тихо, мой мальчик, тихо. Все хорошо. Если ты перестанешь сопротивляться, больше не будет боли и не будет не мучений. Только удовольствие. Я обещаю тебе.  
Разум кричал: «Нет!», разум бунтовал и взбрыкивал, но измученное тело, поверив почти нежным и ласковым словам, а ещё больше прикосновениям, само опустилось обратно на постель.  
Глаза Лекса блестели, он стягивал с жертвы то немногое, что на ней оставалось из одежды. Откровенно наслаждался видом прекрасного тела, столь податливого сейчас в его руках, очевидным возбуждением и тихими стонами:  
\- Прошу, не надо, я не хочу.  
И тут же пленника выгнуло дугой над кроватью от лёгких и ещё невесомых ласк. Он почти тянулся за ладонью.  
\- Значит, не хочешь?!  
Насмешливый голос и ощущение сильных пальцев, скользящих по идеальной коже, слегка царапающих её, и Кларка затрясло от новых ощущений. Лекс начал переворачивать его на живот.  
\- Так будет легче, - шёпот, проникающий в мозг, тело, неспособное противится приказам. - Встань на колени, подайся назад. Отлично. Голову положи на руки. Хороший мальчик.  
Кларк понимал, как сейчас выглядит. Бесстыдно, развратно, доступно. Его разум бьётся в клетке подчиняющейся плоти, выполняющей чужие команды, не слушающей доводы рассудка. Искуситель огладил спину и ягодицы, расставил его бедра как можно шире. Дотронулся до нежной кожи члена, уже отяжелевшего, уже прижатого к животу. Самое страшное Кларк жаждал этих прикосновений и стонал от разочарований, когда руки исчезали, переставали дотрагиваться.  
Сопротивление бесполезно. Эта дрянь в крови не позволяла проявиться собственной воле, и не было возможности дать отпор. Вот он прогнулся от проникновения глубоко вглубь пальцев, смазанных чем-то, что усиливает все чувства, все ощущения в одной точке. Он двигался навстречу этим пальцам, откровенно насаживаясь на них, позволяя скользить внутри, позволяя изучать себя так бесстыдно и откровенно. Он почти застонал от сожаления, когда они исчезли, и закричал от удовольствия, когда член Лекса толкнулся в него, заполняя полностью, без остатка, подчиняя своему ритму, заставляя двигаться в такт жёстким и сводящим с ума ударам. Тело билось о тело, разум отступил, сознание заполнило удовольствие, выплескивающееся в руку искусителя. А потом обожгло внутри спермой излившегося партнёра.  
Сознание милосердно угасло, не в силах справиться с возникшим противоречием.  
  
Он очнулся в своей постели со стоном отчаянья, надеясь, что произошедшее всего лишь страшный сон. Он не привязан, обнажён и прикрыт только простыней. Лекс сидел напротив, полностью одетый, смотрел и улыбался с издёвкой. Лекс Лютор праздновал свою победу. И заслуженно. Он добился чего хотел.  
\- Знаешь, Кларк, видя бездну отчаянья в твоих глазах от полученного удовольствия, я понимаю, каким был глупцом, когда заставлял тебя испытывать столько боли. Пытки только дали тебе силу. А теперь ты сам будешь истязать себя. А я получу от ситуации двойное наслаждение. Ты сам себе палач, мне следовало об этом помнить. Столько напрасных терзаний из-за обычного оргазма.  
Он жёстко усмехнулся, с удовольствием впитывая горечь поражения бывшего друга. Кларк попробовал встать, чтобы попытаться пощёчиной убрать это самодовольное выражение с ненавистного лица, но не смог.  
\- Хочешь ударить? – Лекс, совершенно ничего не опасаясь, подошёл к жертве. – К сожалению, побочный эффект лекарства, не позволит тебе двигаться ещё в течение получаса. Потом все станет, как было. Ну, не все, конечно. От своих мыслей ты никуда не денешься и от воспоминаний тоже.  
Палец проследил линию губ, у Кларка не было возможности даже отодвинуться.  
\- Я наслаждался каждым мгновением, ты не представляешь, какое это удовольствие – быть с тобой, особенно когда твоё тело, Кларк, просто плавится от моих прикосновений, - пленник застонал, а мучитель рассмеялся. – Приятных снов, мой друг, приятных снов. Думаю, мы завтра повторим наш эксперимент.  
  
  
Одержимость Лекса росла с каждым новым днём, с каждым новым прикосновением, а ведь он так надеялся, что, пару раз удовлетворив свою страсть и выплеснув в сексе ненависть, забудет о Кларке навсегда. Похоронит свою слабость благодаря безграничной власти над ним. Напоив до краёв месть чужой болью, муками и отчаяньем. Стонами и криками. Ночными кошмарами. Но снова и снова выходя из маленькой камеры Кларка, он понимал, что жажда становилась больше с каждым новым глотком. И утолить её было невозможно. Он мог лишь верить, что однажды эта лавина не захлестнет его самого с головой.  
  
Было время их очередного «свидания». Чтобы ввести препарат снова пришлось спеленать Кларка как куклу. Обычная процедура, ставшая почти привычной. А ведь уже прошло полгода с первого применения. А Кларк до сих пор отчаянно и безнадёжно сопротивлялся подавлению своей воли; тому, что Лекс делал с его телом и тому существу, в которое он превращался из-за инъекций. Существу, способному принимать прикосновения и ласки своего мучителя, а главное, на них отвечать. Это выводило Лекса из себя, но ещё - и в этом тяжело было признаться - вызывало невольное уважение к человеку, чью волю невозможно сломать или растоптать.  
Он смотрел, как напряжённые мускулы расслаблялись, разглаживались складки на переносице, разжимались сжатые пальцы рук. С пленником происходили изменения: от бешеного берсерка, готового драться до конца, до светлого мальчика, хорошо ему когда-то известного, даже не представляющего, что сексом можно заниматься с мужчиной, к бесстыжему существу, позволяющему трахать себя как угодно и получающему от процесса невыразимое удовольствие, такое сильное, что часть этого удовольствия даже передавалась партнёру в качестве бесплатного бонуса.  
Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так, метаморфоза не закончилась и сексуальная сущность Кларка не вышла на свободу. Вместо этого тело под ремнями выгнулось от боли, почти вырывая их, а крик, вылетевший из горла, не был похож на человеческий. Он кричал так сильно, страшно и долго, что Лекс оцепенел, не зная, что делать, а придя, наконец, в себя, срочно вызвал бригаду врачей. Кларка продолжали изучать, правда, уже без принуждения и боли, и эти знания помогли вывести пациента из пограничного состояния. Теперь он лежал без сознания, бледный и почти неживой.  
\- Я требую объяснений! - Лекс орал так, что персоналу хотелось спрятаться от его гнева, превратившись в незримые и невидимые сущности. Видеть в бешенстве всегда хладнокровного и спокойного Лекса Лютора было вдвойне страшно. – Что ему ввели?! Кто посмел провести эксперимент без моего ведома?! Я хочу услышать внятную версию через час и не секундой позже. Надеюсь, у всех написаны завещания. И вызовете Аль Фаеда!  
  
Когда микробиолог прибыл в зону 33.1, лаборант без кровинки на лице заново рассказал историю, уже один раз сумбурно изложенную по телефону. Учёный просмотрел записи, проверил оставшийся состав в обоих шприцах, глубоко вздохнул и вошёл в кабинет молодого миллиардера так, как входят приговорённые в камеру смертников. То есть без надежды выйти оттуда живым.  
\- Вы так быстро разобрались, в чем дело? – хозяин кабинета был спокоен, он позволил себе всплеск эмоций, но теперь держал себя в руках и готов был принять взвешенное и холодное решение. Он даже казался слегка расслабленным, сидящий без напряжения в своём кресле, и губы растянулись в полуулыбке, но это могло обмануть только неопытного собеседника. Лекс Лютор в таком состоянии опаснее неистового зверя, к тому же разит без промаха и без пощады. – Кто виноват? Кто допустил ошибку?  
\- Вы. – Данное заявление Аль Фаеду не далось легко. Он с трудом выдержал взгляд, способный превратиться в отравленный кинжал и выпустить кишки.  
\- Я не понимаю, - голос был тих, но угроза в нем ощущалась настолько отчётливо, что хотелось исчезнуть. Аль Фаед мысленно досчитал до десяти, хотя догадывался – паузы не в его пользу – и нашёл силы продолжить, положившись на собственную удачу и здравый смысл хозяина кабинета, собрав в кулак все своё мужество.  
\- Мистер Лютор, я Вас предупреждал перед началом применения препарата, что мы не знаем, как быстро сформируется привычка организма к нему. А она всегда формируется. Также мы не знали, чем выльется для организма накопление препарата в теле. То, что мы нашли ингредиент нужного Вам свойства так быстро, просто удача. Поэтому я Вас и просил применять его реже. Но Вы меня не послушали. Теперь любая попытка воспользоваться именно составом для подавления воли может закончиться для Вашего пленника смертью в мучениях. Ещё несколько таких инъекций и Вы его просто убьёте.  
\- А если уменьшить дозу?! – Аль Фаед мысленно простонал: этого человека волновали только собственные желания и результат.  
\- Вы подсадите его на эту гадость, как на наркотик: эффект уже будет не тот, но зато ломка впечатляющая. И он все равно умрёт через пару месяцев, максимум через три. Умрёт с полностью разложившейся личностью, сломленный и растоптанный. Если Вы хотите знать, как это выглядит, вам проще сходить в любую нарколечебницу для безнадёжных, куда приходят умирать. Впрочем, если эта Ваша цель…  
\- Не Вам судить о моих целях, – в тихом голосе столько гнева, что учёный невольно отступил подальше от стола, опустил голову. Его силы кончились, а бороться с гневом, сметающим все на своём пути, бесполезно.  
\- Вы позволите мне проститься с семьёй?  
\- А разве я обвинил Вас в чем-то? – недоверчивый взгляд, облегчённый осторожный вздох. Буря миновала, теперь Лекс Лютор сосредоточенно размышлял, принимая решение.  
\- Через какое время он будет в порядке?  
\- Трудно сказать, но думаю, неделя.  
\- Хорошо! Дайте мне знать и подготовьте подробные материалы о том, что Вы сейчас говорили. Напишите понятным языком. Не упрощайте, но большого количества специальных терминов не надо. Ваш доклад в письменном виде я буду ждать, скажем, через два дня. Вам хватит времени? – снова любезный тон, приветливая улыбка. И, получив кивок в ответ, хозяин кабинета жестом отпустил учёного.  
Лексу предстояли непростые переговоры, и не все карты сейчас были у него на руках. Он вышел в коридор и прошёлся по лабораторному комплексу. Постоял около палаты, в которой разместили Кларка, и где суетились врачи. В сущности, помогали мало, потому что организм криптонца оставался до сих пор большой загадкой. Но сейчас и эта незначительная поддержка необходима.  
Лекс отправился в камеру своего пленника, выключил видеонаблюдение, дезактивировал зеркало, сел на такой привычный стул, как раз из-за этого нелюбимый Кларком, и осмотрел комнату. За полгода в ней мало что изменилось, добавился только письменный стол и кресло к нему, ноутбук и устройство для чтения электронных книг.  
Лекс был честным с собой. Бывший друг его поразил. Кларк не собирался сдаваться и решил, вопреки ненормальности своего сегодняшнего существования, заняться образованием, которое ему оказалось недоступным после школы. Лекс, смеясь, пошёл на уступки и был поражён той упёртости, с которой Кларк начал «грызть гранит науки». И ещё, он потребовал - именно так - потребовал соорудить спортзал. И каждый день тренировался. Молодой миллиардер обожал в этом случае издеваться над ним, обычно спрашивая: для кого он держит такую потрясающую физическую форму? И добавлял, что, видимо, для своего тайного и единственного любовника. Пленник не отвечал на выпады, он просто следовал своему, только ему одному известному плану. Не отступая ни на шаг.  
Лекс все ещё его ненавидел, и все ещё его хотел. И хотел именно такого: строптивого, непокорённого, борющегося до конца. Наконец-то план начал приобретать формы, оставалось только дождаться выздоровления своего противника и любовника в одном лице. Может быть, от этой ситуации он получит даже больше, чем ожидал.  
  
Неделя прошла незаметно, и вот они сидят друг напротив друга в камере Кларка. Лекс только что с собрания совета директоров, он одет официально и очень дорого. От него за милю веет деньгами и властью. Он чувствует себя превосходно и также выглядит. Его собеседник вполне пришёл в себя, немного бледен, но это не уменьшает его очарования. Джинсы, белая футболка, босые ноги. Кларк сидел по-турецки на кровати и внимательно слушал. Он в напряжении, в отличие от молодого миллиардера. И это неудивительно: сейчас решалась его судьба, возможно, даже жизнь.  
\- Ты прочитал то, что написал Аль Фаед и говорил с ним? Тебе все понятно, Кларк?  
\- Да, - острый взгляд серых глаз. – Что ты хочешь Лекс? Чтобы я спал с тобой по собственной воле? Мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос полгода назад, и мы оба знаем, чем все закончилось.  
\- Кларк, я ещё раз спрашиваю. Ты внимательно прочитал, что там написано?!  
\- Да, Лекс, я все прочитал. Если меня и дальше будут пичкать этой гадостью, то я стану наркоманом и буду делать все, только бы мне всадили дозу. Я сдал экзамен?  
\- Вполне, поэтому я задаю ещё раз свой вопрос, ты согласен? Потому что заставить тебя без препарата я не могу, но и иметь дело с пускающим слюни наркоманом не хочу. Но если ты меня вынудишь, ничего другого не останется.  
Кларк молчал, он долго молчал. Хотя Лексу было понятно, что решение принято и принято до того, как он пришёл в эту комнату сегодня. Его бывший приятель далеко не дурак, несмотря на всю свою наивность. И конечно он разобрался, для чего был составлен этот отчёт. И он прекрасно помнил боль, испытанную им во время последнего применения препарата. И даже ему, вытерпевшему почти все пытки в этой лаборатории, не по себе от мысли, что он может стать пресмыкающейся тварью, полностью зависящей от того, кто держит в руках шприц с его личным наркотиком. Кларк вздохнул, поднял глаза и, стараясь держать себя в руках, сказал:  
\- Я согласен, но только при одном условии, - Лекс не сомневался, что условие прозвучит, он был готов к нему. Главное – скрыть своё ликование и притвориться удивлённым и даже расстроенным.  
\- Я хочу выйти отсюда, хочу жить как нормальный человек - насколько это возможно, будучи твоим любовником. Я сохраню все в тайне. Все, что здесь произошло. Не потому, что боюсь тебя, а потому, что мне стыдно будет признаться хоть кому-нибудь в том, чем ты меня заставлял здесь заниматься.  
\- Ты хочешь свободы, Кларк? Свободы общаться с кем хочешь, вести размеренный образ жизни, спать иногда в своей постели? – от усмешки, которой сопровождались эти слова, пленник внутренне сжался, но смело ответил на вызов.  
\- Да.  
\- И что послужит гарантией того, что ты не сбежишь при первой возможности?!  
\- Лекс, не смеши меня. Я уверен, ферму ты наводнишь таким количеством подглядывающей и подслушивающей аппаратуры, что я буду жить как в аквариуме. Да ещё наймёшь службу безопасности, чтобы они меня сторожили, отслеживая каждый шаг. Куда я сбегу без своих суперспособностей? А они, я думаю, ко мне не вернутся, - Кларк пожал плечами. – Скажи, что я неправ.  
Лекс оглядел на собеседника, насмешливо улыбаясь, и тянул время, наслаждаясь тем, как тот нервничал. Закрыл глаза, в притворной задумчивости провёл ладонью по лицу.  
\- Я согласен, Кларк, но у меня тоже есть условие. Раз уж я даю тебе свободу. Ты не просто будешь присутствовать в моей постели, а будешь принимать деятельное участие в наших совместных развлечениях. Или так, или все останется, как было.  
Кларк вздрогнул как от удара, прикусил губу, опустил глаза, он почти сломал свои пальцы, чтобы не закричать от отчаяния. Но Лекс прекрасно осознавал, каким будет ответ.  
\- Я согласен.  
  
Все расстояние от места, где его высадили, до фермы он бежал. Он бежал, задыхаясь, иногда падая, сжигая последний кислород в лёгких, ощущая безумную тяжесть в ногах. Он бежал, подставляя себя вольному ветру, запахам полей, лучам солнца. Теперь ему нечего таиться, он двигался как обычный человек. Он был дома, сейчас он был свободен. Или, по крайней мере, чувствовал себя свободным. Солнечный свет пьянил, заставляя играть кровь не хуже красного криптонита. Изнуряющий марафон через поле доставил ему столько удовольствия, сколько он не получал от всех своих сверхскоростных забегов вместе взятых.  
Бег закончился у порога дома, где он почти упал. Знакомый двор, небольшая терраса, белые колонны. Все так, как он оставил восемь месяцев назад, уйдя отсюда в надежде помешать Лексу. И сам попался в ловушку, из которой не вырваться и не ускользнуть. Но сейчас он не думал об этом. Он упал на колени у крыльца, и слезы невольно подступили к глазам.  
Он дома, он, наконец, дома.  
  
На ферме было тихо. Марта не продала её, но их сосед, арендующий землю, в дополнительных помещениях не нуждался. В сарае отсутствовала живность, не слышалось привычного фырканья лошадей и коров, только ласточки, облюбовавшие карниз, с визгом и криками суетились над гнёздами, да воробьи, нахальные и шустрые, сновали вокруг. Он прошёлся по дому. Принюхиваясь к знакомым запахам, прислушиваясь к знакомым звукам. Все чисто, нет запаха пыли или заброшенности. Видимо, Лекс нанял кого-то, чтобы в доме навели порядок и наверняка установили подглядывающую аппаратуру. Но Кларку было наплевать. Пусть слушают и смотрят, сколько хотят: за эти месяцы он так привык к чужим глазам, все время за ним наблюдающим, что научился не обращать на них внимание.  
Он яростно мылся в душе, отчаянно пытаясь избавиться от грязи этих восьми месяцев. Кожа горела от горячей воды и излишнего усердия мочалки. Потом он долго стоял под прохладной водой, успокаивающей и умиротворяющей. Чистая одежда, которую он выбрал сам. Еда, купленная в ближайшем супермаркете. Он не притронулся к продуктам, оставленным в холодильнике подручными Лекса. Он хотел выбирать и принимать решения сам. Все обычные и такие привычные мелочи. То, чего раньше он не замечал, считая нормальным, а то и вовсе каждодневной рутиной, после сидения в запертой клетке для него стало настоящим удовольствием. В своей постели впервые за восемь месяцев он заснул спокойно, без снов, и главное, без кошмаров.  
Следующий день принёс тяжкие раздумья. Всю неделю, перед тем как его отпустить, Лекс к нему не притрагивался. Он сказал, что готов первым выполнить свою часть сделки. И ещё: молодой миллиардер очень хотел от Кларка добровольного согласия, понимая, насколько мучительно тому будет лечь с ним в постель, вкусив хоть небольшую толику свободы после долго пребывания в четырёх стенах и постоянного принуждения. Лекс оставался Лексом, ему нужно было не только удовольствие от занятий сексом со своим врагом, и не только его унижение, но ещё и ощущение власти над ним. И возможность постоянно эту власть демонстрировать.  
Его партнёр по этому странному договору предоставил выбор. Кларк должен решить сам, где они будут встречаться. На какой территории. И, проведя в доме своих родителей день и ночь, он понял, что не может отравить его такими воспоминаниями.  
Сотовый телефон с возможностью вызова только одного абонента, гудки, почти немедленный ответ:  
\- Да, Кларк?  
\- Замок или твоя квартира в Метрополисе. Здесь я не хочу тебя видеть.  
\- Хорошо. Собственно, я не сомневался в таком выборе, но ты должен был решить сам. Надеюсь, у тебя все в порядке , - голос сама любезность, приправленная иронией.  
\- Да.  
\- Плохо, что ты не попробовал оставленное для тебя в холодильнике, все по твоему вкусу, зря ребята старались, - лёгкое напоминание о полном контроле.  
\- Спасибо, но вкусы иногда меняются, - рука непроизвольно сжимается в кулак, он закусывает губу.  
\- Не нервничай так и не кусай губы, мне их сегодня целовать, - ещё одно напоминание о постоянном видеонаблюдении, Кларк даже не сомневался, что Лекс сейчас следит за его поведением на экране. - Я всего лишь хотел помочь. Ты помнишь время?  
\- Да, - тихий, обречённый тон.  
\- Раз ты все решил, значит, в замке, в моем кабинете. Ты ещё помнишь туда дорогу, может, прислать машину? – ироничный смешок в трубку, в голосе явственно чувствовалось предвкушение. Кларк даже боялся представить, какую программу на сегодняшний вечер и ночь (он не сомневался в том, что проведёт в замке всю ночь) приготовил Лекс.  
\- Я все помню. Я приеду сам, - он пытался максимально держать себя в руках, не давая выхода эмоциям.  
\- Хорошо, как скажешь! Если ты опоздаешь, я буду очень разочарован, ты же этого не хочешь? – в добродушном предупреждении затаилась скрытая угроза.  
\- Я не опоздаю.  
\- И ещё, Кларк, позвони матери, отговори её приезжать на ферму. Ты слишком плохо умеешь врать, даже если это касается твоего выживания. Лучше съездишь сам на неделе. Думаю, в Вашингтоне тебе проще будет её убедить. В конце концов, ложь там витает в воздухе. Это не просьба.  
\- Я понял.  
  
Остаток дня он провёл в телефонных переговорах. Ему понадобилась вся сила убеждения и ложь, приправленная правдой, чтобы уговорить Марту не срываться с места. Он увещевал, уговаривал, врал. Безбожно врал собственной матери. Напоминал о долге сенатора. Признался, что потерял способности. Поэтому не может прямо сейчас быть у неё. Сказал, что Крепость разрушена и Лекс не успел её найти. А с разрушением Крепости исчезла его сила. Марта плакала в трубку, а потом говорила, что может, оно и к лучшему.  
Разговор с Хлоей был коротким, лгать он ей не хотел, но правду сказать тоже не мог. Тем более Лекс категорично потребовал ограничить с мисс Салливан все контакты. Лоис, как всегда, была несдержанна и пылка, просто как ребёнок, но звонку обрадовалась и тут же предложила занять место стажёра в The Daily Planet, попутно сказав, что он будет большим дураком, если откажется. Попытка поговорить с Оливером закончилась неудачей, друг даже не подошёл к телефону. Кларк не понимал, чем вызвано такое поведение, но времени разбираться уже не осталось. Отъехав от дома на своём старом пикапе, он снова испытал страх перед неизвестным. Предстоящая встреча пугала его.  
  
Кларк стоял на пороге кабинета. Он явился в точно назначенное время. Его присутствие здесь было так привычно и так… правильно. Молодой миллиардер даже поразился этой мысли. Только в позе гостя теперь был вызов, а в глазах не осталось радости и доверия, только горечь, боль и разочарование. И в них больше не сияли звезды.  
Лекс всегда представлял, ещё не потеряв надежду быть вместе с ним, что их первый раз будет здесь, в кабинете. Он бы мягко и бережно соблазнил своего друга, сделав их связь ещё более прочной. Они бы занялись любовью прямо у камина на ковре, и он бы смотрел, как отблески огня играют на смуглой и влажной после секса коже, наслаждаясь теплом и спокойствием, взаимной любовью.  
Впрочем, то что произойдёт сегодня, его тоже вполне устраивало.  
Он рассматривал Кларка, предвкушая. Его взгляд был настолько откровенный и раздевающий, а ухмылка бесстыдна, что гость покраснел.  
\- Не стой на пороге. И, будь любезен, закрой дверь.  
Лекс сидел на диване. Он молчал, тянул время, заставляя бывшего друга, стоящего перед ним, нервничать, делая ожидание невыносимым.  
\- Разденься и иди сюда, - наконец произнёс хозяин дома, указывая около себя. Закрыв глаза, он слушал, как шуршала одежда и падала на ковёр, потом последовал тяжёлый вздох и, наконец, тихие шаги.  
\- Встань на колени, - он расставил ноги и указал место Кларка. Между ними. Наклонился к зардевшемуся лицу, провел пальцем по упрямым губам, приподнял подбородок, окинул насмешливым взглядом.  
\- Меня всегда сводили с ума твои губы. Я хочу, чтобы ты доставил мне удовольствие своим прекрасным ртом.  
\- Но… Лекс, я не знаю, как! - странно снова видеть эти звёздные глаза так близко, хотелось дотронуться до лба или виска мимолётным ласковым поцелуем, расслабляя и успокаивая, но он сдержал ненужный и неуместный порыв.  
\- Ты никогда не смотрел порнографических фильмов и не слышал рассказов одноклассников в раздевалке? – прозвучал откровенный смешок в голосе. – У тебя такое пуританское воспитание, Кларк. Всегда подозревал это. Но не думал, что до такой степени. Я подскажу немного. Немудрёная наука. Расстегни мне ширинку и возьми член в рот. Можешь помогать себе руками. Хотя нет, ласкай себя, чтобы я видел. И делай так, как понравилось бы тебе. Ласкай языком и соси. Делай это медленно. И с зубами поосторожней.  
Ширинка расстегнулась со второй попытки, пальцы у Кларка дрожали. А. Лекс возбудился от прикосновений и от самой ситуации. Кларк склонился над бёдрами, осторожно пробуя на вкус языком, легко дотрагиваясь, вылизывая и посасывая тёмную головку.  
\- Ласкай себя, - последовал приказ, не терпящий возражений, а потом Лекс откинулся на спинку дивана. Это не только чувственное удовольствие, это ещё наслаждение зрелищем. Он заворожено смотрел, как член погружался в этот фантастический рот, как скользили по всей длине обольстительные губы. Он едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не кончить только от вида. Внутри жарко и влажно, уже мокрый от слюны ствол упирался то в щёку, то в небо, иногда задевая кончики зубов, и тогда он вздрагивал, а потом дёргался, когда Кларк невольно начинал издавать непристойные хлюпающие звуки. Хотелось войти до конца, трахнуть, заполнить полностью, и Лекс притянул голову Кларка ближе к паху, заставляя заглатывать глубже и брать больше, доставая до горла. Он чувствовал, как наливается силой и кровью плоть от ритмичных движений и подсасывания. Он стонал, сильно и твердо придерживая черноволосый затылок, зарываясь в густые пряди, кончая и изливаясь прямо в глотку, не позволяя выпустить член, заставляя проглотить все до конца. Кларк захлебнулся, пытаясь вырваться, но Лекс был неумолим, он не отпускал, пока не был сделан последний глоток.  
Бывший приятель неопытен в подобных делах, но хозяина кабинета заводил сам факт принуждения. Кларк вырывался, поднялся на ноги, он взбешён, он почти готов уйти. И он столь красив сейчас, что от одного вида захватывало дух. Высокий с сильными мышцами, которые играют под гладкой смуглой кожей, с припухшими, влажными, блестящими от слюны и спермы губами, сверкающими от ярости глазами. Весьма сексуальный, почти совершенный. Лекс иронично посмотрел снизу вверх.  
\- Тише. Наш договор никто не отменял. И никто не говорил, что будет легко. И разве я разрешил тебе встать? Иди сюда, я хочу, чтобы ты все повторил сначала, пока не научишься исполнять свои обязанности хорошо, - усмешка и гневный взгляд в ответ.  
Ночь будет долгой и интересной. Для Лекса.  
И очень трудной для Кларка.


	3. Chapter 3

В баре пахло потом, немытыми телами, дешевой выпивкой и фаст-фудом. Паршивая забегаловка у самой границы с Мексикой. Здесь бывали фермеры и арендаторы, но по большей части собирались контрабандисты, нелегалы и сброд всех мастей. Опасное место, где могут прирезать за пару долларов или косо брошенный взгляд. Он выделялся из этой разношерстной толпы, хотя на нем не было дорогой одежды и деньгами он не сорил. Если уж быть совсем честным, у него их явно было немного. Но его присутствие здесь притягивало ненужные взгляды, пускай он и сидел в самом дальнем углу и даже заказал дрянную выпивку, чтобы уж совсем не бросаться в глаза. Пока он ждал своего проводника, бутылка виски уменьшилась наполовину. Он видел, как украдкой смотрят на него, проверяя состояние, но народ в баре остался разочарован: несмотря на невинную внешность и почти выпитую бутылку, гринго оставался трезвым. А в здравом рассудке с двухметровым быком, пусть и со щенячьими глазами и широкими плечами, в которых явно притаилась немереная сила, не связался бы никто. Когда нужный человек появился на пороге и едва заметным кивком пригласил за собой, янки вышел и спиной почувствовал разочарование зала.  
Кларк до сих пор искренне не понимал, как ему удалось забраться так далеко и доехать до границы. Побег был спонтанным, незапланированным, он не боялся, что его вернут назад, и не боялся последствий своего выбора. Он знал, что Лекс будет в ярости, и какое он мог придумать для беглеца наказание даже страшно сейчас представить. Но положение дел требовало действий, требовало решительных поступков. И пленник сбежал, наплевав на все.  
  
За месяц так называемой свободы Лекс проявил себя во всей красе. Кларк никогда не думал, что тот может быть настолько жестоким и неумолимым. Какая-то глупая надежда теплилась еще в нем, несмотря на полгода, проведенные в клетке. Желание подчинить разум любовника, сделать безгласной вещью, своей собственностью, во всем ему подчиняющейся и призванной служить только для одного - для собственного удовольствия; обладание его телом, даже против воли, давало мучителю столько наслаждения, что Кларку иногда становилось страшно. Лекс пытался сломать бывшего друга, проверяя на прочность характера каждый день.  
За месяц Лекс не пропустил ни одной ночи, назначая их встречи ежедневно. И требовал не просто присутствия Кларка в постели, он требовал активного участия. И то, что произошло в первый день, стало лишь началом. Кларк еле приползал домой, пытаясь выспаться, пытаясь хоть как-то наладить свою жизнь после восьмимесячного заключения. Заняться тем, что отвлекло бы от кошмара, творящегося в замке, работая стажером в The Daily Planet, куда он попал благодаря хлопотам Лоис. Но перед самым побегом произошли события, которые заставили Кларка совершить этот почти безумный поступок.  
  
Лекс как всегда устроил ему сексмарофон. Кларк был совершенно вымотан болью и очередной порцией унижения, он собирался уехать домой, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть отдохнуть и забыться.  
Молодой миллиардер, вытянувшись на постели, очень довольный и свежий после душа, наблюдал хищным и цепким взглядом за любовником, ни на минуту не выпуская из вида. Сопровождая каждое движение ехидной репликой, комментируя и с наслаждением вспоминая все, что происходило в постели сегодня вечером. Обычный ритуал, такой же мучительный, как и вчера, и позавчера. Почти ставший привычным. Кларку еще предстояло вести машину, трясясь до фермы целый час, выполнить задание редакции на завтра, написать статью, разобрать бумаги для Лоис и попробовать выспаться, не вскакивая от кошмаров каждые два часа. Поэтому он пытался отключиться и не слушать колких слов, не видеть довольного выражения лица своего мучителя. Но последняя прозвучавшая фраза, сказанная повелительно и требовательно, вывела из состояния отрешенности. Он посмотрел непонимающим взглядом на Лекса:  
\- Повторяю, если ты не расслышал, - глаза собеседника сузились и он ухмыльнулся одним уголком рта, - я хочу, чтобы ты переехал в замок, или я сниму тебе квартиру в Метрополисе. И еще, твоя работа... Думаю, тебе пора заканчивать карьеру на ниве журналистики .  
\- Лекс, но мы договорились! – в голосе Кларка прозвучала паника.  
\- И что?! Если хочешь работать, мы подыщем тебе что-нибудь другое. Например, в ЛюторКорп, простое и менее изнуряющее, чтобы ты не лежал бревном подо мной, - издевательский смешок, поза стала еще более расслабленной. - Ты же умудрился сдать экзамены на подтверждение степени магистра в Метропольском университете. Правда, не представляю как, с твоим-то графиком.  
\- ЛюторКорп? Нет! Ни за что! Чтобы за моей спиной все смеялись?! Ты обещал, что наша связь останется в тайне.  
\- Я передумал. Мне не терпится тобой похвастаться, - и Лекс с удовольствием окинул мощную фигуру взглядом собственника.  
\- Нет!  
\- Кларк, ты разве не понял? Это не обсуждается .  
\- Лекс, нет! И еще раз нет! Я не буду даже слушать об этом, - он яростно тряхнул головой и сжал пальцы в кулаки, да так, что побелели костяшки.  
Лекс, его личный мучитель поднялся с постели, подошел, притянул Кларка за шею к себе, прошептал на ухо:  
\- Мальчик мой, я все решил. Можешь улаживать дела неделю, потом я сам тебя перевезу в замок. Если будешь сопротивляться - ферму спалю, так и знай. Скоро большой прием у мэра Метрополиса, и мы там будем вместе.  
Кларк вырвался, в глазах сверкнул вызов:  
\- Не боишься испортить репутацию?  
Но в ответ получил лишь усмешку, собеседник развел руками:  
\- В наш век политкорректности и при моих деньгах? Кларк, ты, наверное, шутишь?! Меня еще президентом выберут, если я пообещаю разрешить гомосексуальные браки.  
Гость отшатнулся от циничности слов и побелел как полотно. Лекс не смеялся, он всерьез собирался привязать его к себе еще и общественным мнением. Хозяин же дома продолжил:  
\- Думаю, сегодня на ночь тебе лучше остаться в замке.  
\- Нет!  
\- Ты такой упрямый, Кларк, наверное, поэтому я тебя так хочу, - палец требовательно провел по губам, привычный и такой ненавистный жест. - Хорошо, езжай, но тогда тебе придется снова встать на колени .  
  
В ту ночь Кларк метался по всему дому, не зная, что делать, а утром, с трудом оторвавшись на своем стареньком пикапе от службы безопасности, приставленной к нему Лексом, добрался до Метрополиса и попытался связаться с Оливером.  
  
Лучше бы он этого не делал.  
  
Он думал, что ему повезло, когда со всеми предосторожностями, какие только возможны, достиг квартиры Квина, и, самое главное, застал там хозяина. Они не виделись уже почти год. Все звонки Оливер игнорировал, но Кларк оправдывал такое поведение большой занятостью. Ведь кроме руководства транснациональной корпорацией на плечах молодого миллиардера лежал тайная и благородная миссия супергероя в маске Зеленой стрелы. Но то, что увидел Кларк, не обрадовало и неприятно удивило. Оливер сидел в окружении трех смазливых моделек из службы эскорта и напивался в дым. А взгляд, встретивший гостя, был под стать дизайну квартиры - холодный и жесткий.  
\- А вот и Кларк Кент. Мой старый, верный и главное, честный друг! Настолько честный, что лжет всем подряд! – бокал с мартини со всего размаха полетел на пол. Послышался жалобный звон разбитого стекла, девушки с испугом вскочили. Та, что сидела у хозяина на коленях, вырвалась из пьяных объятий, чем вызвала приступ брани. Переглянувшись, подружки быстро покинули место ссоры, не желая ввязываться в скандал.  
\- Оливер, что с тобой?!  
\- Со мной, Кларк?! Что со мной?! Мой друг, которому я доверял свою жизнь и свою тайну, даже не удосужился мне сказать, что Лайнел Лютор убил моих родителей, - бешенный и ненавидящий взгляд, опьяненный разум не уже не мог контролировать тело, еще немного, и он бросился бы на друга с кулаками.  
\- Оливер, во-первых, я просто не успел. Если ты помнишь, я отсутствовал почти год, а после ты сам не отвечал на мои звонки. Во-вторых, Лайнел мертв, что это теперь может изменить? – он попробовал оправдаться, сказать хоть слово в свою защиту.  
\- Лекс жив.  
\- Оливер, прошу, у меня мало времени. Я пришел за помощью, - Кларк почти умолял, он еще надеялся.  
\- За помощью?! Ты? И чем же я могу помочь сверхчеловеку?! – пьяный взгляд даже не попытался на нем сфокусироваться, собеседнику разговор был совершенно неинтересен. И он не особо пытался это скрыть.  
\- Перестань, все очень плохо, мне нужно исчезнуть из города.  
\- И в чем же проблема? Включай суперскорость и никто тебя не догонит, - взмах рукой, вальяжная и расслабленная поза в кресле, пьяный издевательский смешок.  
\- Олли, из-за вмешательства Лекса была разрушена Крепость, и я потерял свои суперспособности, - он не вдавался в детали, вряд ли он сможет когда-нибудь их рассказать. Хоть кому-нибудь. И уже тем более не Оливеру Квину и не в таком состоянии.  
\- Ах, вот в чем дело! Знаешь, Кент, когда они вернутся, тогда и поговорим, - Кларк недоверчиво посмотрел на друга.  
\- Да! Да! Вали отсюда, еще я буду тратить свое время на спасение твоей никчемной задницы! Обратись за помощью к Люторам. Думаю, они тебе с удовольствием помогут, - на этом сознание Оливера отключилось, и он заснул в кресле. Будить его Кларк не стал, было достаточно услышанного.  
  
Сказать, что он был разбит, значит, не сказать ничего. Он не был пьян как Оливер Квин, но его качало и трясло, будто он выпил все виски в городе. Поверить в происходящее было трудно, оставалось положиться на собственную удачу и уехать из города прямо сейчас, пока его не выследили люди Лекса. Но нужны деньги. Пусть немного. Единственный человек, к которому он мог обратиться была Хлоя. За ней наверняка наблюдали, но фонд Изиды, благодаря Лане и ее одержимости местью бывшему мужу и ее же паранойе, стал неприступным как форт Нокс. Там невозможно прослушать разговор, невозможно отследить посетителей, и там, по последним сведениям Кларка, в отсутствие учредительницы хозяйничала мисс Салливан. И если попробовать пробраться незамеченным, то разговор может состояться. Он просидел в пустом помещении фонда почти сутки, без еды, практически без сна, ожидая свою давнюю и самую верную подругу. Хранительницу своей тайны.  
Хлоя, пожалуй, была единственным человеком из его окружения, которого опасался даже Лекс. Ее бульдожьей хватки, ее способности раскрывать чужие тайны, докапываться до секретов, как бы далеко и надежно они не прятались, видеть скрытое от глаз. Кларку следовало помнить об этом, но он так отчаянно нуждался в помощи, что совершенно обо всем забыл.  
Она совсем не изменилась, такая же подвижная, такая же смешливая, с искорками в глазах и улыбкой на все тридцать два идеальных зуба. Она искренне радовалась их встрече, ей нравилась таинственность, и конечно, она расстроилась, узнав о потери им способностей. Они сидели рядом, совсем как когда-то в школе, за круглым столом в гостиной фонда и разговаривали уже полчаса. Его рука накрыла маленькую ладошку полностью, от девушки веяло силой и уверенностью, и, находясь на взводе, благодаря ее невозмутимости, он смог наконец-то хоть немного успокоиться. Хлою интересовал один важный вопрос: почему ее лучший друг, появившись после столь долгого отсутствия, так и не удосужился с ней встретиться лично и поговорить?  
А еще…  
\- Кларк, ты мне чего-то не договариваешь. Что ты делаешь каждый день в замке Лютора?  
Кларк изумленно посмотрел на нее, не в силах произнести ни слова. Девушка, думая, что нужны доказательства, продолжила:  
\- Понимаешь, ЛюторКорп недавно наняла целую охранную фирму. Очень серьезную, с бывшими црушниками в команде. Я боялась, что это будет какой-нибудь очередной демарш Лекса против фонда, Лоис или меня. Но они сопровождали только один объект, вернее, человека. Их подробные отчеты есть в компьютере. Кто объект не называлось. Но догадаться было несложно, выяснив передвижения. Ты представляешь мое удивление, когда этим объектом оказался ты? - Кларк бессильно склонил голову и опустил плечи. Нужно снова врать. Но что?  
\- Кларк, ты бываешь в замке каждый день. В то, что вы помирились, я не верю и не поверю никогда. Может, ты не все рассказываешь о событиях в Крепости?! – фирменный репортерский взгляд Хлои Салливан, человека, почти всегда добивающегося правды.  
\- Хорошо, Хлоя, если ты так хочешь. Лекс все знает. Он знает о Крепости, обо мне и моем происхождении. Теперь он шантажирует меня, - он надеялся, что, вывалив на подругу столько шокирующей информации, заставит ее больше не задавать вопросы. Глупая, идиотская попытка.  
Она смотрела на него испуганно, но способности четко мыслить страшная новость Хлою, конечно же, не лишила. Она снова взяла Кларка за руку, пожала в ободряющем жесте и тут же спросила:  
\- Но Кларк, что он хочет от тебя? Если ты лишился суперспособностей, ты для него бесполезен.  
У него не было больше сил придумывать, он с отчаяньем в глазах смотрел на подругу и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова.  
\- Кларк, - она пытливо заглядывала в глаза, ища ответа.  
\- Хлоя, ты не хочешь об этом знать. Просто прошу, помоги. Дай мне денег, и я тихо исчезну.  
\- Но Кларк, нельзя бегать от проблем. Они тебя догонят.  
\- Хлоя…  
\- Я прошу, расскажи мне, вместе мы что-нибудь придумаем…  
\- Нет…  
\- Кларк, прошу…  
Она давила, отчаянье навалилось на него со всей силы, держать в себе весь этот кошмар в себе просто стало невозможно.  
\- Хлоя, он спит со мной.  
К тому, что услышала настойчивая собеседница, она явно была не готова. Некоторые секреты должны оставаться секретами. Кларк понял, что совершил ошибку, как только произнес последнее слово.  
\- Что?! – удивленно раскрытые глаза, недоверчивый взгляд, нервная, почти кривая улыбка. Девушка откровенно не верила своим ушам. Она смотрела на своего друга и не верила. Кларк посмотрел на нее, потом уставился в стену и глухо заговорил.  
\- Лекс изнасиловал меня в своем самолете, после разрушения Крепости, пока я находился без сознания. Держал полгода в клетке, мучая и пытая, чтобы я ему уступил. В конце концов, я уступил. Но сейчас он требует от меня невозможного, и он окончательно извел меня за этот месяц. Мне надо сбежать или я сойду с ума. И мне все равно, что будет, если меня найдут. Если он убьет меня, так тому и быть.  
Кларк с ужасом видел, какая острая жалость отразилась в ее глазах, а еще в них промелькнуло… отвращение. Возможно, оно случилось непроизвольно, но оно случилось. Все правильно, он проявил непростительную слабость. Кто он? Всего лишь мужчина, которого используют, как последнюю шлюху, только платят за секс никчемной жизнью и иллюзией свободы. К такому, как он, действительно можно испытывать только жалость и отвращение. Он сразу же убрал свою руку и отодвинулся. Хлоя поняла, что совершила какую-то непростительную ошибку, но Кларк уже закрылся, он стал спокоен и сдержан.  
\- Если можешь, помоги. Нет - я просто уйду.  
  
Она и в самом деле была волшебницей всех этих электронных штучек. Денег при ней не оказалось. Но она отдала свою кредитку, предварительно сняв с нее и с ближайшего банкомата лимит на снятие наличных. В Метрополисе Кларка наверняка искали, но опустошенный счет ближайшей подруги не помог бы выйти на его след. И вероятный маршрут - девушка запутала всю систему электронных платежей. Кларк ушел уже как полчаса, а она все никак не могла придти в себя. Случившееся не укладывалось в голове. Она знала, что Лекс Лютор мерзавец, но не представляла, как далеко тот может зайти . Она чувствовала безумное отвращение, до омерзения к этому человеку. И еще осознавала свою полную беспомощность, понимая, что не может помочь Кларку ничем. Ведь даже правда могла уничтожить лучшего друга, он бы навсегда утратил достоинство в глазах окружающих. Месть Лютора удалась на славу.  
  
До границы Кларк добрался автостопом, обострившаяся до предела интуиция помогала выбирать попутчиков. И здесь, в этом паршивом поселке на окраине страны, угадывая каким-то шестым чувством, он нашел самого честного из проводников через горы. Бывшего полицейского, которого выбили из департамента за нежелание покрывать своих. Дэн (так его звали) не помогал даже за очень большие деньги убийцам и террористам, не связывался с наркоторговцами. Будучи чрезмерно щепетильным даже в своем преступном ремесле. Поэтому здесь почти на окраине мира будущего попутчика Кларка боялись и не доверяли. Фактически, две потерянные души нашли друг друга. Оторванные от своих настоящих, судьбой предназначенных дел, истинного смысла всей своей жизни. Кларк рассудил, что с таким человеком будет проще договориться. Все необходимые подробности о Дэне беглец выяснил, слушая разговоры в барах и местных забегаловках, анализируя и сопоставляя факты. Тут не скрывали своего ремесла, и для Кларка, выросшего в другом мире, в мире честно и с большим трудом заработанных денег, было странно и неуютно здесь находится. Но после предательства и пыток, пожалуй, его мало чем можно было испугать. Он был настороже и готов к любому повороту событий. Пусть он не стал самым сильным и ловким бойцом или пронырливым делягой, но постоять за себя мог. И, чуть не прибив пару наглецов в баре, доказал всем, что с изнеженным на вид гринго лучше не связываться. От природной мягкости почти не осталось и следа. Он не увещевал и не вступал в переговоры, он бил первым, не боясь совершить роковую ошибку. Впрочем, когда сверхсила покидала его, он мог больше не подавлять свою ярость и не держать постоянный контроль, чтобы не навредить окружающим.  
Выйдя вслед за проводником, он пошел в мотель, чтобы собрать свои немудреные пожитки и отправиться в путь. Новый знакомый должен ждать в номере для окончательного договора о цене и маршруте. И тело Дэна было первым и последним, что он увидел, зайдя в комнату. Он с ужасом смотрел, как кровь медленно разливается темным пятном на полу, а потом от неожиданного, мощного и умелой рукой нанесенного удара перед глазами все померкло, и он свалился на заранее подставленные руки охотников.  
  
Двое мужчин спокойно вышли из гостиницы, вынося на руках бессознательное тело молодого человека, осторожно уложили на заднее сидение небольшого фургона. В маленькой гостинице не осталось ни одной живой души. Заказчик приказал убить всех, кто так или иначе близко контактировал с беглецом. Здание занималось огнем, а через две минуты после их отъезда заполыхало, взметаясь сильным и жарким пламенем в небо.  
  
Лекс в тихом бешенстве слушал начальника службы безопасности, нанятой для слежки и охраны Кларка. Они привезли его бесценную собственность обратно после десятидневного отсутствия.  
Чувство ярости и невыносимой потери заполнило до краев, когда Кларк не появился вечером в назначенное время. Он сразу понял, что пленник сбежал, наплевав на все. Сердце заполнили пустота и горечь. Но он сумел подавить ненужные эмоции.  
Ему сообщили о том, что объект сбежал, только когда он сам не обнаружил Кларка на месте. И тот не отвечал на звонки по всем телефонам - от тайного персонального мобильного, до домашнего на ферме и рабочего в The Daily Planet. Мальчик оказался умен, он не взял ни одного электронного прибора из дома. Всю одежду выбросил у ближайшего супермаркета. Там же оставил машину. Вживить в тело Кларка следящий прибор они так и не смогли. Тело пришельца из космоса отторгало чужеродную материю. Слежка за Мартой и Хлоей не дала результатов, хотя последняя опустошила свой банковский счет. Куда пошли деньги, догадаться было не сложно. Но вряд ли Кларк, справедливо опасаясь за жизнь и здоровье своей близкой подружки, сказал ей куда едет. Впрочем, все ее телефоны прослушивались, а сама она находилась под неусыпным контролем. Но толку не было. Жертва исчезла, растворилась в воздухе. И он велел прекратить расходовать ресурсы, понапрасну прочесывая всю страну под мелкую гребенку. Такое подчас недоступно и федеральному правительству. Скорее всего, рассудил он, Кент захочет уйти из страны. Это было логично. Больше всего власти у Лютора в США. А легче перейти границу и затереться в разношерстной толпе на юге. Поэтому он приказал сосредоточить все силы в местах, где собирались проводники, способные провести через пустыню или горы в Мексику. Беглецу отчаянно везло, он не обратился к продажным тварям, которым пообещали вознаграждение за его голову, но Кларк слишком выделялся из толпы этого сброда. Неделю спустя преследователям указали на молодого американца, уже пару дней ошивающегося в одном из таких поселков . Даже назвали имя человека, готового его проводить. Правда мерзавец оказался упрямым, и даже за приличное вознаграждение не сказал ничего, только он, сам того не подозревая, привел к своему заказчику хорошо организованную слежку.  
Теперь Кларк был помещен обратно в свою камеру в зоне 33.1. Он находился без сознания - слишком сильным ударом по голове его вырубили в мотеле.  
  
\- Предупреждаю, если он не очнется, Вы лично будете нести за это ответственность! А мы еще не говорили о допущенном побеге.  
\- Но, мистер Лютор…  
\- Мне не нужны оправдания, и молитесь, чтобы с Вашим подопечным все было хорошо. Все последствия, если он не очнется, Вы можете представить себе заранее. Вы прекрасно знаете, как улаживают подобные дела в Вашем бизнесе. И никакие связи в Вашингтоне, Лэнгли или Пентагоне Вам не помогут. Уж поверьте мне. Всё, Вы можете быть свободны!  
И начальник одного из самых серьезных охранных агентств в Америке, прошедший многое и многое видевший, чуть не поседел, стоя перед этим тридцатилетним мальчишкой. От его вкрадчивого, почти тихого голоса. Его манер настоящего убийцы, готового ради достижения своих целей на все. Он слишком хорошо знал людей такого сорта, и сказанное не было пустой угрозой. Это было констатацией факта. Все будет сделано, сделано несмотря ни на что. А у сидящего за столом были силы и возможности выполнить то, что он обещал. Обещал ласковым и почти нежным голосом. И от тона пробирала дрожь. Никто не знал, зачем миллиардеру пленник, но легче от этого не становилось.  
  
У него было дежа-вю: он сидел на том же самом стуле, что и полтора месяца назад и смотрел на спящего Кларка. Все, что могли врачи, предприняли, теперь оставалось только ждать. Он прекрасно понимал, что перегнул палку, требуя новых и новых уступок от своего любовника. Его мальчик был слишком горд для тех игр, что затевал с ним Лекс. А в их последнее свидание явно переполнило чашу терпения, но сколько же оно доставило самому мучителю удовольствия! Пожалуй, впервые за очень долгое время он увидел страх, плескающийся в этих звездных глазах. На него это подействовало как запах крови на хищника, и ничто уже не смогло бы удержать Лекса. Воспоминание яркой картинкой ожило перед мысленным взором, заставляя тело погрузиться в сладостную дрожь.  
  
Он всегда принуждал Кларка раздеваться самостоятельно, никогда не раздевал сам. Каждое такое разоблачение становилось для него настоящим зрелищем. Лежать на кровати и смотреть, как смущается любовник, как у него подрагивают пальцы, как он судорожно пытается не промахнуться мимо пуговиц и застежек, заводясь от одной мысли, что сейчас это ошеломляющее тело будет таким податливым и послушным.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты начал как обычно.  
Лекс знал, как ненавидит Кларк делать минет, поэтому любое свидание начиналось именно с него. Столько наслаждений сразу от простой ласки губами, за которую продажные женщины берут самую ничтожную плату. Ощущение, зрелище, чувство контроля. Член подрагивал внутри, язык Кларк умело, почти изощренно выписывал узоры на влажной и чувствительной коже, заставляя толкаться как можно глубже, притягивая темноволосую голову ближе к бедрам… …Еще немного, и партнеру перестанет хватать воздуха . Тело пылало в предчувствии волны. Лекс с сожалением остановил увлекательный процесс посередине - сегодня он лишил себя одного из самых больших удовольствий – кончить этот изумительный рот. Притянул и прошептал:  
\- Сегодня я хочу, чтобы ты все сделал сам. Растяни себя и опускайся сверху. И, Кларк, я очень нетерпелив, готовь себя быстрее.  
Реакция на фразу стоила упущенного удовольствия: Кларк задрожал, его бросило в пот и блестящие бисеринки появились на лбу, он даже попытался сползти с постели. Но его удержали за руку.  
\- Куда ты? Не робей, это просто. Обойдемся сегодня без смазки, оближи свои пальцы. Да, вот так. А теперь двигайся внутри.  
От стыда румянец ярким пятном проявился на смуглой коже. Кларку пришлось широко раздвинуть ноги, выставив себя напоказ. Одной рукой он опирался на кровать, другой ласкал себя. Вид был великолепен: поджарый и крепкий зад, растянутая ложбинка, длинный член с аккуратными яичками, чуть темное и соблазнительное кольцо мышц, подвергающееся вторжению, влажное от слюны, пальцы, погружающиеся вовнутрь.  
Лекса затрясло, он тихо застонал от боли - он и так возбужден, а от открывшегося зрелища кровь прилила к члену настолько, что стало невозможно терпеть. Пульс стучал в паху и виске, заставляя дышать чаще.  
\- Хватит! Достаточно! Иди сюда! Раздвинь бедра шире, вот так!  
Он притянул Кларка к себе и заставил насадиться на изнывающий ствол, ему было все равно, что любовник застонал от боли резкого вторжения. Лекс заставил Кларка двигаться, почти не дотрагиваясь до него, принуждая все сделать самостоятельно. Это было самое глубокое проникновение в восхитительное тело. Он даже почувствовал ягодицы, трущиеся о бедра при движении вниз. Кларк опирался на его грудь, рукой помогая себе, и он прикрывал глаза при каждом движении, пытаясь скрыть еле сдерживаемые слезы унижения. Лекс кончил первый раз очень быстро, и, оставаясь внутри, завелся почти сразу, чувствуя, как напряжение поднялось, заставляя член стать снова твердым.  
\- Продолжай, у тебя очень хорошо, получается быть сверху,- усмешка навстречу резко открывшемуся и яростному взгляду. Звонкий и унизительный шлепок по ягодице заставил двигаться Кларка вновь.  
После душа, глядя на одевающегося любовника, он решил усилить сногсшибательный эффект вечера - ему доставляло истинное удовольствие мучить бывшего друга не только в постели, но вне ее. Поэтому он сказал о публичной огласке их отношений.  
Готов ли он был в действительности признаться всему миру, что Кларк Кент принадлежит ему и только ему? Пожалуй, да! Но он не предполагал, что подобное желание приведет к таким последствиям. Теперь, чтобы пресечь всяческий бунт, придется примерно наказать беглеца. Единственный вопрос заключался в том, подействует ли наказание?  
  
Пленник открыл глаза, оглядел такую знакомую камеру и усмехнулся.  
\- Что ж, можно было предположить.  
\- Ты ожидал чего-то другого? - Лекс откинулся на стуле, положил ногу на ногу. Сейчас он был холоден как лед. И никакое переживание не отразилось на лице. Только решимость и стремление довести дело до конца.  
\- Я вообще удивился тому, что так долго бегал от тебя, - собеседник пытался иронизировать.  
\- А ты заставил меня поволноваться, - столь же ироничный ответ.  
\- Любопытно было бы на это посмотреть. Лекс, ты можешь без предисловий переходить к экзекуции, я больше не вернусь в твою спальню.  
\- Ты должен помнить, у нас договор.  
\- Но в нашем договоре ничего не было о таком активном участии в твоих играх. И об огласке тоже. Я мог смириться с ролью твоей сексуальной игрушки, которую без конца трахают, и она этому не сопротивляется. Но с этим нет! Лекс, ты можешь меня убить, но больше я не буду этого делать. Всего того, что тебя так заводит.  
\- Ты уверен? – молодой миллиардер наклонился вперед, от внимательного взгляда не укрылся ни один жест, ни одно движение.  
\- Абсолютно! – голос пленника не дрогнул, как впрочем, и ни один мускул на его лице.  
\- Кларк, тебе введут препарат, усиленный зеленым метеоритом, ты будешь орать и корчиться от боли, увеличенной в разы. Испытаешь чувство, что тебя рвут на части. И не факт, что ты не пристрастишься к этой гадости даже после одного раза. И тогда ты не просто будешь делать все что я хочу, ты будешь умолять меня позволить тебе сделать это за инъекцию, - он подошел к Кларку, приблизил губы к уху, прошептал намеренно обжигая дыханием. – Понимаешь, все!  
\- Я рискну! Пусть так! Через пару месяцев этот кошмар все равно для меня закончится.  
\- Ты идиот! – звук пощечины прозвучал в комнате, голова пленника бессильно мотнулась.  
\- Возможно. Но, Лекс, думаю, два месяца унижения и боли стоят свободы, которую я получу. Свободы навсегда! От тебя! Пусть ценой моей жизни, пусть ценой временной потери достоинства. А то, что я имею сейчас, не жизнь.  
\- Тогда надо было разбить себе голову или застрелиться, - бороться с упрямцем не осталось сил, да и желания. Пусть за него говорит боль.  
  
Ногти ломались, царапая сверхпрочный пластик, их осколки тут же впивались в кровоточащие раны. Вены четко обозначались на лбу, пот заливал лицо, волосы, безжизненные и тусклые, склеились и висели сосульками. Глаза налились кровью, и мелкие сосуды лопались от напряжения. Его уже не связывали, путы оказались бесполезны: ремни, и веревки рвались, не выдерживая. А стальные наручники, будто ножами резали беззащитную плоть. Боль кидала Кларка от стены к стене, а когда силы иссякли, тело начало корчиться в судорогах на полу камеры. Потом закончились и судороги. Только рот открывался в безмолвном мучительном стоне. Взгляд остановился, и тело обмякло. Все жизненные функции прекратились, и пленника пришлось реанимировать. Уже десятый раз. Если бы не исследовательская группа Аль Фаеда, то Кларк Кент давно бы умер от мук, причиняемых вводимым препаратом. И возможно, смерть была именно тем подарком, которого он так ждал.  
Пытка в течение трех дней. Три дня непрекращающейся боли, без перерывов на еду, сон, естественные надобности. Впрочем, в них пленник уже почти не испытал необходимости. В первые три часа экзекуции истерзанный организм самопроизвольно выплеснул из себя внутренние жидкости и был не в силах выделять ничего кроме пота. А к исходу третьего дня, он уже почти не потел, пытаясь удержать еще оставшуюся внутри драгоценную влагу. Губы жертвы побелели и не только от оттока крови, они ссохлись, потрескались и запеклись. Лицо заострилось, кожа посерела и казалась тонкой как лист папиросной бумаги. Но каждый раз, когда Кларка возвращали к жизни, и Лекс задавал ему один и тот же вопрос, он отрицательно мотал головой и снова погружался в пучину боли. И во время конвульсий и бешеных судорог, он кричал, стонал, шептал одно и тоже слово: «Нет!». И становилось ясно, что он готов умереть.  
В краткие минуты, свободные от мучений, после того как Кларка возвращали раз за разом к жизни, Лекс шептал ему на ухо:  
\- Подумай о матери. Она потеряла мужа. Неужели ты думаешь, что, потеряв тебя, она оправится и сможет жить. Ведь Лайнела уже нет. И поддержать ее будет некому. Она ведь даже похоронить тебя не сможет. Я не отдам ей твое тело.  
Лекса захлестывала ярость, а сопротивление только подстегивало гнев. Кларк был так доступен, а он не мог притронуться к нему и получить то, чего так хотел. Молодой миллиардер распоряжался жизнью и смертью бывшего друга. Но поколебать его решение идти до конца не сумел. Не сумел, хотя довел почти до последней грани. Там где только боль. И смерть.. Но убивать не посчитал нужным. Решил, что это слишком просто для расплаты за предательство. Он еще не успел вылить всю свою ненависть. К тому же слишком тяжело расстаться со столь вожделенным предметом. Любимой игрушкой. Вещью, приносившей столько удовольствия. И глядя пленнику в глаза, он намеревался отдать новый приказ о введении препарата, когда на плечо легла рука. От такой наглости Лекс онемел. И воспользовавшись его замешательством, Аль Фаед увлек Лютора за собой.  
  
Они снова смотрели друг на друга в полной тишине, но свое бессилие чувствовал не пленник, связанный с головы до пят ремнями и прикрученный ими к постели. Свое бессилие от невозможности справиться с тем, кого он считал своей собственностью, почти вещью, чувствовал Лекс, человек, способный отнять жизнь у любого, произнеся только слово. Микробиолог и вся его группа в один голос утверждали, что организм их подопечного нестабилен. И они не были уверены, что после последнего применения препарата он останется жить. Лекс был вне себя от ярости, но изменить ничего не мог. Поэтому, не найдя больше аргументов и возможностей запугать Кларка, предложил внести в договор коррективы, серьезные уступки. И придерживаться их до конца. Бывший друг долго молчал, потом глухо произнес:  
\- Ты снова сорвешься.  
\- Нет, я слишком хочу тебя, поэтому могу пойти на это.  
\- Я смогу работать?  
\- Да. Кларк, я дам тебе почти полную свободу. Тебе нужно будет проводить три ночи в неделю в моем замке, исполняя мои желания.  
Быстрый взмах длинных ресниц, тень взметнулась словно крылья бабочки над лицом, и упрямое движение – «нет» головой.  
\- Ты не понял, больше никаких оральных ласк, - вздох сожаления,- и позы «наездника». Я тебе обещаю. Но ты будешь приходить сюда для проведения исследований.  
Кларк хотел жить, как всякое нормальное и разумное существо он хотел жить. И конечно, он не стремился к смерти любой ценой, иначе уже наложил бы на себя руки, благо возможностей предоставлялось масса. Он мечтал когда-нибудь вырваться из плена и остановить то, что здесь происходило. Пожалуй, такое стремление могло стать смыслом жизни. И еще он знал, что бороться с Лексом честно бесполезно, и пока он не найдет способ уйти сам, свободный от обязательств и страсти своего врага, его добровольно не отпустят никогда. Он знал, что найдет этот способ. Но нужно время. Цель стоила того унижения, которому он подвергнется. Ему было трудно, но он согласился. Снова. Полный решимости пройти свой путь до конца, каким бы он ни был долгим или тяжелым.


	4. Chapter 4

_Углерод превращается в алмаз под чудовищным давлением._  
Научный факт  
  
 _Некоторые люди находят свою судьбу под давлением обстоятельств._  
Наблюдение автора

  
  
  
Кларк Кент знал - в редакции у него за спиной хихикали, иногда зло шутили. Конечно, не сильно, и конечно, не слишком часто. Трудно смеяться над человеком, достигшим всего за два недолгих года, самостоятельно, без протекции, сумевшим стать ведущим журналистом The Daily Planet, фактическим конкурентом несносной Лоис Лейн. Хотя сами Лоис и Кларк, так, разумеется, не считали. Но при всем своем таланте и успехах в качестве известного репортера, он был очень неказист со своей дурацкой прической, расчесанной и зализанной на пробор, немодных роговых очках, уродующих лицо, и плохо сидящих костюмах. Все это еще больше бросалось в глаза при его росте и комплекции . Поэтому портреты репортера Кента редко печатали рядом с сенсационными репортажами, им же написанными. Лоис регулярно отчитывала друга за гардероб, ругала деревенщиной и Смоллвиллем, но, видимо, однажды поняла, что его не переделать, и бросила эту неблагодарную миссию. Но когда Кларк Кент открывал рот на пресс-конференциях, брал интервью у известного деятеля либо политика, писал свои правдивые репортажи, становилось очевидно, что этого чудаковатого человека надо воспринимать всерьез.  
Сам же Кларк все понимал, он осознавал – внешность открывает многие двери. Но Лекс, причиняя ему боль и унижения, так часто говорил о его красоте и совершенстве, что для себя он принял решение любыми способами избегать их демонстрации кому бы то ни было. Теперь даже давние знакомые его не узнавали, проходя мимо, скользя взглядом по посредственному существу, в которое он превращался, выходя на улицу. Один из многих, затерявшийся в толпе, выделяющийся только ростом и шириной плеч.  
  
Новый облик не нравился Лексу, он выводил миллиардера из себя всякий раз, когда Кларк, не успевая переодеться, приезжал из редакции в замок или в пентхауз Лютора в Метрополисе. Он ненавидел эти очки и эти костюмы. Однажды он сказал, что спокойно бы отнесся к облику обаятельного, наивного фермера, в джинсах и клетчатых рубашках, что почти привык к нему за многие годы, но к образу Кларка в качестве недотепистого ботаника не привыкнет никогда, особенно зная, что таится под этими непрочными доспехами. Говоря свою речь, он как обычно цинично усмехался. Еще бы, это тело он знал теперь лучше даже матери Кларка . Ведь он занимался его внимательным изучением два года, исследуя каждый изгиб, каждое углубление, каждую чувственную реакцию…  
  
\- Я не хочу! – Кларк увернулся от прикосновений. Вернее, попытался.  
\- Не сомневаюсь …, - Лекс губами проследил линию скулы, прикусывая мочку уха, языком забираясь в самые укромные места. Облизывая, посасывая, наслаждаясь запахом и вкусом. А еще больше принуждением. Прошло уже значительное время с их сделки, а любовник все еще не мог принять существующее положение вещей, такое, какое оно есть. Иногда сопротивлялся, иногда пытался безуспешно ускользнуть, правда, никогда не просил остановиться. Знал, что бесполезно. Этим он мог только позабавить своего мучителя.  
Лекс завел руки жертвы за голову, спустился вниз по сильной шее поцелуями, ощущая как от любого, даже самого легкого мощное тело вздрагивало. Сейчас Кларк не сопротивлялся, но так явно не хотел происходящего, что это заводило не хуже ответного желания.  
Лекс приподнялся, он хотел посмотреть на свою собственность. Вид был потрясающий. Часто вздымающаяся грудь и развернутые широкие плечи, будто вылепленные античным скульптором. Поджарый живот, подтянутый, плоский и сейчас такой напряженный, что можно проследить каждый кубик мышц. Ходящий ходуном кадык, закушенная губа, закрытые глаза с длинными ресницами. Судорожные вздохи.  
Как только руки Лекса легли на бедра и спустились, оглаживая ягодицы, дыхание Кларка стало еще чаще и лихорадочнее, а пальцы непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.  
Удовольствия нежные прикосновения жертве не приносили.  
\- Ну, просто девственница перед насильником! - прошептал Лекс и тихо засмеялся. Он положил руку на невозбужденный член любовника. Обычно его мало интересовало наслаждение Кларка, но временами хотелось поиграть. Он проследил ствол по всей длине от основания к головке.  
\- Раздвинь ноги шире, - и он снова огладил упругие ягодицы, пока лишь легко дотрагиваясь до судорожно сжатого кольца мышц. – Еще шире. Не зажимайся! Ты же знаешь, бесполезно! Просто будет больно. Ну, расслабься. И вот, оближи…  
Пальцы погрузились в дивный рот Кларка, такой чувственный, такой сочный. Лекс больше не требовал от любовника доставлять ему удовольствие губами, и поэтому даже такое простое движение приковывало взгляд. Член дернулся, требуя внимания к себе, но Лекс хотел ответного возбуждения и готов был потерпеть. Правда, недолго.  
Пальцы мокрые и скользкие от слюны, теперь они погружались внутрь напряженного кольца мышц, мягко расслабляя. Одна рука ритмично ласкала член Кларка, другая вторгалась, раздвигая анус, как всегда зажатый до предела. Надо нащупать небольшой бугорок в глубине, и как только это удалось, любовник резко открыл глаза, стараясь увернуться от проникновения.  
\- Лежи смирно, я еще не закончил, - член в ладони налился силой, потяжелел и встал. Лекс спустился вниз и погладил яички, проводя кончиком пальца по разделительной линии. Мышцы, наконец, расслабились. Лекс усмехнулся любовнику в лицо, тот вспыхнул румянцем и попытался отвернуться.  
\- Смотри на меня, - он никогда не позволял Кларку игнорировать его собственное возбуждение в своей постели.  
\- Дай руку, - в подставленную ладонь выдавили гель. – Теперь помоги мне, - парню пришлось приподняться, он начал осторожно массировать член Лекса. Рывком Лекс притянул Кларка ближе, впился жестким поцелуем, врываясь в рот и прикусывая губы. Тело под ним непроизвольно вздрогнуло. Отпуская, он толкнул жертву вниз, на постель, и расположился между широко раздвинутыми ногами . Еще один приказ:  
\- Приподнимись, - и резко вошел. Он скользил внутри, преодолевая сопротивление, плоть сжалась вокруг плоти. Лекс двигался медленно, осторожно, намеренно задевая простату при каждом новом проникновении, вызывая в любовнике новые приступы возбуждения.  
\- Смотри на меня, - он иронично улыбнулся в широко раскрытые глаза, потемневшие от желания. Он навис над Кларком, начал двигаться резче и быстрее, чувствуя, что подходит к черте. Еще одно движение рукой, еще один толчок и они выплескиваются вместе. Кларк – на свой живот, он - в жаркое и тугое тело. Лекс медленно вышел из расслабленного канала, лег рядом, по-хозяйски коснулся губ любовника, поглаживая их пальцем, потерся бедром о бедро.  
\- Ты восхитителен, - жертва попробовала отодвинуться, но ей не дали. – Тихо, мы еще не закончили…  
  
За эти неполных два года бывший фермер, а теперь известный журналист, сумел принять, сложившееся положение дел. Не смириться, но принять. Он научился отключать свое сознание в постели с Лексом, отдаваясь только животным инстинктам. Иногда это помогало не чувствовать горечи, а иногда – не винить свое тело за внезапно полученное удовольствие. К тому же мучитель почти не срывался, а если срыв происходил, Кларк научился отстаивать свои права, хоть на малую толику достоинства и уважения. Чаще это действовало, и кроме ненависти и одержимости он временами видел в глазах своего бывшего друга нечто похожее на одобрение таких действий. И Лекс останавливался, не переходя черту, один раз ими проведенную. Было непросто, но жизнь вообще штука сложная. Тем более в его положении.  
Он знал о постоянном наблюдении и контроле. Лекс, возможно, не афишировал его сейчас столь явно, но он был. Камеры, жучки, охрана, ходящая по пятам. Временами он замечал отчеты о своих передвижениях на столе хозяина дома, и они точно не были оставлены там по ошибке. Ему напоминали, в очень мягкой форме, о его месте в этом мире. Чтобы не расслаблялся. Поэтому, когда Кларк писал свои статьи, если они косвенно касались ЛюторКорп либо ее интересов, (вернее, интересов ее хозяина) все материалы и собственно текст хранился в компьютерах фонда Изиды, куда не мог пробраться ни один хакер, не говоря уже о службе безопасности миллиардера. Один раз, нарвавшись на прямой запрет писать о чем-то, Кларк сделал так, как посчитал нужным и статья вышла. С тех пор у них с Лексом сложилось молчаливое соглашение по поводу работы в The Daily Planet. Только если все материалы смогли уничтожить, статья не выходила в печать, во всех остальных случаях она публиковалась . Они месяца два играли в кошки мышки. Кларк недосчитывался файлов, дисков и флэшек, краснел перед главным редактором и мысленно проклинал Лютора за все, пока в его жизнь снова не вернулась Хлоя, и, как он надеялся, теперь навсегда. Тот разговор перед побегом на границу с Мексикой все еще стоял между ними. Признание и реакция на это признание. Но однажды, два месяца спустя после того, как они заключили новый пакт с Лексом, она ворвалась в жизнь Кларка сама, действуя также неожиданно и нахально, как обычно, беря ситуацию в свои руки. Ей нельзя было появляться в The Daily Planet - мало того, что ее уволили со скандалом, ей запретили вход в здание. Существовал прямой приказ хозяина газеты, каковым являлся Лютор, при первом же появлении выставить девушку за дверь, пусть даже с применением силы.  
  
Но разве такие мелочи когда-нибудь могли остановить Хлою Салливан?  
  
Он перепрыгивал через две ступеньки, спеша в репортерскую, пребывая в отличном настроении – впереди два свободных дня от Лекса. Целых два дня можно немного побыть собой и заняться статьей про лоббистов в конгрессе. И когда он достиг последней ступеньки и шагнул на площадку, сильная рука быстро и настойчиво втащила его в маленькую каморку у самой лестницы. Все случилось так неожиданно, что он не успел даже воспротивиться. Дверь захлопнулась, стало очень тихо. Звуки редакции большой газеты не проникали через нее - весь этот стук клавиш, звонки, крики, вспышки, ругательства и даже ссоры. Они находились в маленьком архивном помещении, кругом были полки, запах пыли и старой бумаги, тихий шум древней вентиляции. Кларк пришел в себя и теперь силился в темноте разглядеть похитителя. Потом зажегся неяркий свет - светильник находился прямо над головой. И он с удивлением обнаружил свою неугомонную подружку. Хлоя смотрела снизу вверх, смотрела прямо в глаза, открыто и возмущенно, не пряча свои эмоции, не позволяя ему спрятать свои.  
\- Кларк, ты дурак!  
\- Вот так сразу, даже не поздороваешься?!  
Она со всей силы своих маленьких кулачков ударила в широкую грудь, она молотила по ней пока не устала, пока не расплакалась как девчонка. Он притянул девушку к себе. Даже если ему и было что прощать, он все уже простил и забыл.  
\- Кларк, ты дурак, и всегда им был. Как ты мог подумать, что я буду осуждать тебя хоть в чем-то?! Господи, как же я ненавижу Лекса, как я его ненавижу!  
\- Тихо, Хлоя, тихо! Ты права, я дурак! Я позволил себе усомниться в лучшем друге. Ты простишь меня?!  
Она отодвинулась, улыбнулась сквозь слезы и снова уткнулась в рубашку, всхлипнула и зашмыгала носом. Тихо спросила  
\- Ты снова с ним?  
\- Да.  
\- Он… - она не знала, как спросить, как подобрать нужные слова, чтобы еще раз не оттолкнуть и не обидеть.  
\- Мы пришли к соглашению. Хлоя, не терзай себя. Ты не можешь ничего изменить. Я пока тоже, - он гладил ее по голове, уговаривая успокоиться и успокаиваясь сам.  
\- Пока? Значит ты?.. – вопрос не прозвучал, но был очевиден.  
\- Конечно, как с таким можно смириться. Но сейчас у меня нет ни сил, ни возможностей бороться. Только мое неисправимое упрямство. Но знаешь, даже оно иногда помогает, - Кларк грустно улыбнулся, провел ладонью по мягким волосам, вытер слезы со щек, поцеловал в высокий лоб. Она еще раз шмыгнула и ответила несмелой улыбкой.  
\- Если захочешь что-нибудь рассказать, расскажешь. Сама спрашивать не буду. Я даже не могу представить, сколько тебе …, - девушка силилась подобрать правильное слово, но ничего умного в голову не приходило, - эта ситуация причиняет боли. Но если Вы, Кларк Кент, еще хоть раз усомнитесь в моей дружбе, я лично тебя убью! - и ее глаза гневно сверкнули.  
После такого драматического разговора узнав про сложности Кларка с материалом, она предложила хранить тексты в компьютерах фонда. Они оба знали, на открытую конфронтацию Лекс не пойдет просто потому, что ему это пока не выгодно. С тех пор ни один файл или статья не были утрачены.  
  
Когда исполняешь музыку сам, это отвлекает от других проблем и позволяет сосредоточиться на одной мысли. Лекс уже час в кабинете играл Рахманинова. Рояль редко появлялся здесь, но иногда его поднимали со второго этажа, чтобы хозяин мог привести в порядок мысли и чувства. Великолепный звук прекрасно настроенного инструмента разливался по всему замку, дергая невольных слушателей за невидимые струны в душе. Было очевидно - исполнитель расстроен и находится в размышлениях. Любимая пьеса звучала слишком надрывно и неистово.  
Лекс ненавидел терять контроль. Над чем-то или над кем-то. Конечно, Кларк был под колпаком, и надежно сплетенная цепь прочно привязывала пленника к своему хозяину. Но даже из этой почти непроницаемой ловушки были лазейки, а иногда ему казалось, что цепь, слишком длинная, позволяет его собственности удаляться непомерно далеко и общаться не с теми людьми. Например, с Хлоей Салливан. Или как в этот раз, с Брюсом Уэйном. Нет, конкуренции Лекс не боялся, он внушил Кларку такое стойкое отвращение к однополому сексу что даже не сомневался: прозвучи предложение – оно будет тотчас отвергнуто с негодованием. Другой вопрос – оно, скорее, и не прозвучит, потому что смотреть без слез на то пугало, в которое превращался Кларк Кент на публике, было невозможно. При любовнике Лекс, конечно, злился, но, не перегибая палку, заставлял переодеваться перед их встречами, высказывая прямо в глаза неудовольствие. С другой стороны, уже никто не мог, вернее, не хотел, посягнуть на это совершенство в мужском обличии. Ни мужчины, ни женщины. Более асексуальный образ трудно представить. Лекс предполагал, почему это делает Кларк, и, честно говоря, ситуация забавляла. Какой смысл прятаться, если в спальне весь этот маскарад слетал как ненужная шелуха, являя настоящего Кларка Кента.  
К тому же работа и независимость, проявленная Кларком, одно время раздражала. Но и вызывала уважение. Упертости любовника, как и таланта, хватило, чтобы стать ведущим и знаменитым репортером. С репутацией и славой. Через какое-то время Лекс начал читать написанные им статьи. Они напоминали, что в постели ему покорялся не просто красивый и строптивый самец, а сильная личность, которую он каждый день испытывал на прочность, пытаясь сломать. Правда, последнее время не слишком в этом упорствуя.  
Успокоилась ли его месть и ненависть? Скорее нет. Просто они уснули ненадолго, удовлетворенные жаждой обладания. Только вот одержимость никуда не пропала. Но ее можно контролировать, заставляя любовника стонать в постели от удовольствия или боли.  
Мысли снова вернулись к поездке Кларка, и клавиши под пальцами зазвучали зло. Предотвратить встречу он не мог. Главный редактор уверял, что это вопрос жизни и смерти для газеты. Ее популярности. Брюс Уэйн не дает интервью, а тут согласился. Но только одному репортеру – Кларку Кенту. Лекс подозревал, чем вызвано такое доверие. Статьи Кларка были очень честными, и его точка зрения о человеке могла повернуть общественное мнение на сто восемьдесят градусов. Брюса сейчас, как и Лекса одно время, выставляли праздным бездельником, несмотря на всю ту чудовищную работу, проводимую им и его корпорацией по расширению и созданию рабочих мест, огромное количество средств, выделяемых на благотворительность для улучшения жизни в Готом-Сити. Поэтому, обнаружив честного репортера, Брюс все-таки соблазнился идей интервью. Молодой миллиардер, впрочем, считал, что Уэйна напыщенным болваном, его злила ситуация, был неприятен будущий собеседник Кларка и возможная потеря контроля из-за расстояния. Пьеса оборвалась посередине. Хозяин кабинета стремительно поднялся и набрал номер службы наблюдения. И приказал установить двойной надзор над объектом. И предоставлять отчеты каждые шесть часов после прибытия Кента в Готом-Сити.  
  
Кларк почти раскланялся со слежкой в зале аэропорта во время регистрации на посадку. Их было двое. Двое мужчин, почти сливающихся с толпой, ничем не примечательных. Он их знал, они не прятались, когда надзирали за ним. Первая часть контрольного наблюдения. Вторую он обычно не видел, этих людей он отслеживал редко, но был в курсе, что они существуют. Этакий второй фронт. Если он вдруг сможет ускользнуть от первого. Лекс всерьез воспринял побег два года назад. И предпринял соответствующие меры. Еще были электронные метки, вшитые в одежду. И наверняка в номере, забронированном на его имя и имя его ассистентки, тоже окажется немало подсматривающей и подглядывающей аппаратуры. Тотальный и неусыпный контроль. Сам он уже практически привык, но Сэм становилось жалко. За что юной девочке такое?  
  
Сидя в кресле самолета, он думал, что из всех своих утраченных способностей более всего сожалеет об одной. Об умении летать. Наверное, потому, что так и не научился . Не поборол собственный страх высоты. Находясь в механическом приспособлении невозможно ощутить радость преодоления земного притяжения, победы над законами физики, такими неопровержимыми. От грустных мыслей оторвал тихий голос:  
\- Мистер Кент, - Сэм отчаянно смущалась, она только месяц работала в The Daily Planet, и вдруг на нее свалилась такое ответственное задание. Пусть ее имя даже не упомянут в статье, но сама поездка и встреча с Брюсом Уэйном повергала ее в дрожь .  
\- Зови меня Кларк, пожалуйста, - и он попытался вложить в улыбку всю симпатию, которую испытывал к спутнице.  
\- Да… извините,…Кларк, - она теребила сумочку и очевидно нервничала, задавая вопрос. – А как долго продлится интервью?  
\- Неизвестно, как захочет мистер Уэйн. И как у него будет со временем. Он же занятой человек. Волнуешься? – она кивнула, и он для поддержания духа пожал маленькую ладошку. – Не надо. Если что, все шишки достанутся мне! – она снова попыталась улыбнуться.  
\- А после интервью мы же еще до обеда следующего дня пробудем в Готом-Сити? Да? Билеты обратно только на завтра? Мистер… Кларк, может куда-нибудь сходим? – она устраивалась в кресле поудобнее, застегивала привязной ремень и вопрос задала мимоходом, практически себе в колени.  
«Беспокоится, что пойду с ней и распугаю всех потенциальных поклонников», – подумал Кларк, и поспешил уверить девушку, что у него есть другие планы, а вечером он будет работать над статьей, пока свежи впечатления от встречи. Она только молча кивнула.  
  
Они встречались в роскошном офисе владельца компании Уэйн Корпорэйшн, хотя первоначально и Брюс, и редактор The Daily Planet настаивали на фамильном поместье . У редактора была своя теория на этот счет, он считал, что в домашней обстановке будет проще задавать провокационные или неудобные вопросы. Но Кларк убедил всех, что официальная атмосфера для интервью более приемлема. У него последнее время сложилась стойкая неприязнь к родовым гнездам.  
Кабинет Уэйна больше подходил плейбою на отдыхе, чем главе огромной корпорации. От красавицы секретарши в приемной бросало в дрожь даже женщин. Длина ее юбки находилась совсем на грани дозволенного, являя взору слегка обомлевших посетителей длинные стройные ноги. Почти прозрачная блузка, не скрывала соблазнительных форм, хотя и была застегнута наглухо, поэтому воротник-стойка и рукава с манжетами выглядели насмешкой над дресс-кодом . В самом кабинете - призы за участие в экстремальных видах спорта, фотографии хозяина в окружении суперзвезд или спортсменов, груша для отработки боевых ударов и стойки для спортивного оборудования, арбалеты и модели суперкаров под стеклом. О том, что здесь делали бизнес, говорил только компьютер последней модели и огромный экран со сводками различных бирж мира. О том, каким был человек, обитающий в этом пространстве, могло поведать лишь маленькое семейное фото Уэйнов, притаившееся на столе около самого монитора. Ее выхватил цепкий глаз репортера из блестящей, пустой, ничего не говорящей мишуры. Им предложили присесть, и интервью началось.  
  
У Кларка, как у журналиста, осталось весьма необычное впечатление от беседы с Уэйном. Он знал о его репутации, знал о его деятельности, видел все доступные видеозаписи и съемки, где он купается в публичном бассейне прямо в одежде с моделями и официальные – как проводит совет директоров. Он знал о личной трагедии мультимиллионера, о потери родителей и об отсутствии в его жизни хоть одного близкого человека. Но личное ощущение было другим - от Брюса исходило чувство спокойной и уверенной силы. И хладнокровием он напомнил Кларку Лекса. И еще, было в нем нечто темное, нет, не бездна, как в Люторе, но иногда странным образом прорывающееся на поверхность. Возможно, из-за ранней потери родителей, возможно, по каким-то другим причинам. Но этот человек таил в себе загадку, и она отнюдь не лежала на поверхности. Сможет ли кто-нибудь разгадать ее? Кларк не знал, но ему вдруг подумалось, что такому человеку он хотел бы однажды стать другом.  
  
Они подводили черту в разговоре, последний заключительный вопрос:  
\- Вы ищите себя и прячетесь от других, - но скорее вопрос прозвучал как утверждение.  
Уэйн улыбнулся, прошелся по кабинету. За время интервью он ни разу не присел, двигаясь резко и стремительно .  
\- Как и Вы, мистер Кент, но в отличие от меня, Вы, как мне кажется, свой путь уже выбрали, хотя вы и моложе меня.  
\- Мне больше повезло, чем вам… простите, - и Кларк кивнул на фотографию около компьютера. – Я был приемным ребенком, но меня любили как родного.  
\- В этом – да, - внимательный взгляд темных глаз, такой пронизывающий, что Кларку показалось, Уэйн знает обо всех его проблемах. Но через секунду ощущение исчезло. Они пожали друг другу руки. Рукопожатие двух доверяющих друг другу мужчин, крепкое и сильное, открытое.  
\- Если Вам когда-нибудь понадобится помощь, я хочу, чтобы Вы обратились ко мне. Даже если это будут всего лишь деньги.  
\- Но Вы же не видели еще моей статьи!  
\- Я более чем уверен – она будет объективна, и я убежден - Вы не споете мне дифирамбов. Впрочем, я на это и не рассчитываю, иначе я бы просто заплатил денег и предложил бы их точно не Вам, - он сделал паузу. - Вы бы не взяли.  
Что-то незримое протянулось между ними, такими разными по судьбе и происхождению, что-то, связывающее неразрывно. Возможно, не сейчас, но в будущей жизни?  
  
Сэм строчила как ненормальная, не хватало времени обдумывать заданные вопросы и ответы, на них полученные. Они не записывали беседу на диктофон – таково было условие проведения интервью. Поэтому, собственно, Кларку и пришлось взять ассистентку: чтобы не исказить сказанного в кабинете, они записывали в две руки. Вернее, записывала Сэм, мистер Кент только делал пометки в своем блокноте о том, на что хотел обратить особое внимание. Она, затаив дыхание, смотрела на своего босса и поражалась его эрудиции, уму, правильному подходу к собеседнику. С холодным Брюсом Уэйном, если не сказать, слегка надменным, они расстались почти друзьями, и они явно понравились друг другу. Когда в редакции понадобился человек на это задание, она вызвалась первой. Желающих оказалось много. Во-первых, такая возможность поработать со знаменитым Кларком Кентом, во-вторых, присутствовать при знаменательном событии - первое официальное интервью после длительного перерыва Брюса Уэйна. Но она смогла убедить всех, что самая лучшая. А еще у нее была тайная причина. Она влюбилась. Влюбилась в Кларка Кента с первой же прочитанной строчки, поэтому и решила проходить практику только в The Daily Planet, а когда впервые увидела его, чувство стало еще больше. Он был именно таким, каким она себе представляла: большой, неуклюжий, улыбчивый, немного нелепый в своих очках и костюмах, так и хотелось прижать этого неловкого человека к груди и погладить по голове. Она очень расстроилась, когда он сказал, что они никуда не пойдут вечером. Но ее ожидал приятный сюрприз: радушный хозяин пригласил их остановиться в гостевом пентхаусе Уэйн Корпорейшен (Кларк отверг гостевой дом в поместье), и они приняли предложение. Вечер, целый вечер вместе с ее самой большой любовью наедине. Даже если все ограничится простыми посиделками в гостиной: она у телевизора, он у компьютера за работой. Главное, он будет рядом, просто протяни руку.  
  
Спарринг по фехтованию проходил динамично, один из лучших фехтовальщиков согласился составить компанию Лексу. И деньги здесь были не причем. При всей своей занятости молодой миллиардер считался интересным противником, свирепым в дуэли, коварным любителем разных уловок и обманных приемов. Такие поединки интересны профессиональным спортсменам своей неожиданностью и пренебрежением правилами. Конечно, кончики шпаг оставались защищенными, но бой не до первого укола, а до полного поражения противника (безусловно, без смертоубийства) придавал адреналина и заставлял играть кровь.  
Они кружили по зале, проверяя на прочность оборону друг друга, нанося пробные удары. Движения становились стремительней, выпады быстрее, атаки ожесточеннее. Клинки взлетали, рисуя замысловатый узор в воздухе. Одному из них нужно сбросить напряжение ожидания, другому – удовлетворить свое любопытство. Пару раз каждый из них был близок к победе, но она ускользала из рук благодаря упорству другого. Гость терял терпение, он не думал, что с непрофессионалом будет вести бой так долго. А его противник становился все более спокойным, выливая эмоции в ярость поединка. Они испробовали весь арсенал новых и старинных приемов, когда хладнокровие Лекса загнало партнера в угол и острие шпаги заставило сдаться, признавая свое поражение. Но, похоже, хозяину дома сброшенного напряжения оказалось мало. Лютор в раздражении сбросил маску, стянул перчатки и бросил на пол, слегка поклонился сопернику и, не произнеся ни слова, вышел из залы. Чрезвычайно невежливо, но поездка Кларка в Готом-Сити приводила его в бешенство, и он сам не знал, почему.  
К тому же шайка Зеленной стрелы распоясалась совсем. Несколько лабораторий взорвали, из части вывезли оборудование и метеоритных фриков, была украдена бесценная информация об исследованиях, уничтожена база данных на людей со сверхъестественными способностями. Он прошерстил весь персонал, занимающийся проектом 33.1, усилил секретность и безопасность, но информация продолжала утекать. Казалось, в этих нападках уже не осталось справедливости. И было что-то глубоко личное, словно неизвестный ему человек, не в силах подобраться к нему самому, методично и целенаправленно уничтожал один из самых главных проектов в его жизни.  
Террористы действовали ожесточеннее и злее. Никогда раньше не страдал персонал баз, их выводили, заставляли сдаться. Его люди обычно отделывались побоями и синяками, сломанными конечностями, если упорствовали в своей службе. Но последние несколько нападений отличались от предыдущих: почти весь персонал вырезали, и если раньше охрана, спасая свои шкуры, могла и сдаться на милость победителя, - в конце концов, что они теряли, кроме работы, - то теперь и они дрались до конца. Пару баз отбили. И нападающие начали их просто взрывать без разбора, вместе с подопытными. Видимо, игры в благородство у Зеленой стрелы закончились, а рассудок возобладал над справедливостью. Тем более об уничтожении таких баз в новостях никогда не сообщалось. Все проблемы ЛюторКорп предпочитала решать самостоятельно, тратя на это колоссальные средства .  
По некоторым признакам они подбирались к базе в Метрополисе, но найти пока не могли. Да и Лекс бы не мог допустить подобное. Тем более там хранились все данные по исследованию Кларка. Эта бесценная информация содержалась только в двух местах: в лаборатории зоны 33.1 Метрополиса и здесь, в замке. Больше этот бриллиант он не доверял никому, боясь утратить контроль или допустить утечку информации о своем необычном любовнике.  
Переодевшись, он сел у камина, проверил отчеты службы наблюдения за Кларком. Никаких признаков того, что пленник попытается сбежать. Бренди плескалось в бокале, он посмотрел на огонь и успокоился. Все это игра нервов и иллюзия потери контроля. Отпустила горячка поединка и он совершенно пришел в себя. Поэтому последние отчеты по Кларку просмотрел только ближе к обеду следующего дня, после очередного совещания и переговоров с французами . Лягушатники вывели из себя своей некомпетентностью, но он улыбался до самого конца видеоконференции. А потом приказал прекратить переговоры с этими идиотами.  
Глаза бежали по строчкам, все как обычно, все привычно, все узнаваемо и так похоже на Кента. Потом он перевернул страницу и взгляд застыл. Губы затвердели, сложившись в одну линию. Секретарь, подавая кофе, увидев шефа в таком состоянии, выронила поднос от испуга. Когда у Лекса Лютора появлялось подобное выражение на лице, ситуация могла закончиться чем угодно. Мировой катастрофой, массовым убийством, закрытием огромного предприятия. Кто-то очень сильно потрудился, чтобы так его разозлить. Звук разбившейся посуды президента ЛюторКорп не потревожил. Он неподвижно сидел некоторое время, а потом приказал устроить встречу со специалистом по спецпоручениям и вызвать начальника службы наблюдения. И все это должно быть сделано срочно, без промедления.  
  
Солнце успело сесть. Кларка привезли с фермы поздно вечером, он даже не переоделся после поездки. Свет люстр предательски преломлялся, играя в витражах, огонь в камине чуть потрескивал, но уюта кабинету не придавал. Лекс наблюдал за пленником долго и очень внимательно, до тех пор, пока тот не начал нервничать под пристальным взглядом. Лекс усмехнулся, но усмешка вышла злой. Он поднялся с кресла, обошел любовника вокруг, рассматривая, словно видя что-то новое, раньше им не замеченное .  
\- Не ожидал. Честное слово, не ожидал! – но тон говорившего не соответствовал произнесенным словам.  
\- Лекс, ты пугаешь меня.  
\- Это хорошо, Кларк, когда ты напуган, то делаешь меньше глупостей, - теперь он рассматривал жертву в упор. – Знаешь, Кларк, я думал, что тебе вполне достаточно моей постели, но оказался неправ. Видимо, количество наших свиданий надо увеличить. Как думаешь, пять дней в неделю тебя удовлетворят? Твое либидо?  
Собеседник начал дышать чаще, его пальцы подрагивали от напряжения, и он сжал их в кулаки, пытаясь скрыть свое волнение.  
\- Я не понимаю…  
Жесткая улыбка, холодный пронизывающий взгляд.  
\- Кларк, давай не будем играть в игры. Честное слово, ты можешь спать с кем угодно и когда угодно, кроме оговоренных трех дней в неделю, но ты должен помнить, что все твои любовники закончат вот так.  
И он, стремительно подойдя к столу, вынул из папки целую стопку мгновенных фотографий.  
\- Поляроид, конечно, прекратил свое существование, но более эффективного способа доказать очевидное пока никто не придумал. Смотри и запоминай, так будет всегда.  
  
Фотографии одна за одной падали на пол из рук. Он смотрел на них и не мог поверить. Он рванулся с дивана в надежде убить, в надежде растерзать это чудовище, но ярость, затмившая глаза, сыграла с ним злую шутку. Он промахнулся, и сильная пощечина сбила с ног . Лекс сразу вызвал охрану. Они появились почти мгновенно, видимо, ждали только сигнала хозяина. Кларк рвался изо всех сил к своему мучителю, не жалея своего тела, причиняя себе боль, и кричал от отчаянья и гнева, кричал, не боясь показаться слабым или сумасшедшим. Безумный душераздирающий вопль наполнил замок с крыши до подвала, воздух дрожал от оглушающего звука. Его держали трое сильных мужчин, и не могли справиться, а в глазах хозяина дома, стоящего напротив, спокойного и самоуверенного, лишь плескалась злая усмешка триумфатора. Отблески огня в камине подрагивали на стенах и на полу, казалось, бездна притаилась в безобидных тенях, пытаясь поглотить окружающих.  
Кларку хотелось от ужаса зажмуриться, но он не мог оторвать глаз от разбросанных вокруг себя фотографий, бесконечно глядя на них, и чувство вины захлестывало, стремясь утопить. Он совершил две непоправимых ошибки. Во-первых, он решил, что сможет скрыться от чужих глаз хоть ненадолго. А во-вторых, и это было горше всего, он позволил потерять контроль над собой. Лекс Лютор не прощал ошибок. Тем более ему.  
  
Он согласился остановиться в гостевом пентхаусе Уэйн Корпорейшен, потому что очень хотел отдохнуть от вечной изматывающей слежки и, наконец, хоть немного побыть собой. И оградить Сэм от ненужного любопытства. Девушка ни в чем не виновата, ведь наблюдали за ним. А еще ему не понравился Готом-Сити. Он представил себе, что надо возвращаться по этим мрачным улицам в еще более мрачную гостиницу, и у него екнуло где-то внутри, хотя он вроде считал себя человеком храбрым.  
Как истинный сельский житель Кларк не любил город. Смоллвилль не в счет, его-то и городом назвать сложно. Метрополис раздражал большим количеством незнакомых людей, всегда спешащих неизвестно куда, постоянной толчеей на улицах, пробками, неизменным запахом бензина, гари, пыли. Безликими улицами и огромными небоскребами, давившими массой и высотой. Но Метрополис, в отличие от Готома, оставался светлым и, можно сказать, солнечным городом. И в нем были дешевые и бедные районы, на улицах которых страшно появляться вечером или ночью. Притоны, бордели, сомнительные клубы. Но Готом и днем был страшен и темен, казалось, на улицах мегаполиса притаилось отчаянье, даже в самых богатых районах. Монументальная архитектура, зловещие странные памятники, большое количество хмурых, не улыбающихся людей. Неуютный, пугающий, таящий опасность в каждом закоулке. Поэтому они остались. Брюс только высказал сожаление, что они не остановились в поместье. Но Кларк отговорился профессиональной этикой. И после отъезда хозяина поднялся на самый верхний этаж вместе с Сэм. Их вещи уже привезли, разнесли по разным комнатам. Был накрыт ужин - простой, без изысков и роскоши. Все именно так, как любил Кларк.  
Они совместно поели, а потом разбирали записи. Он отговорил девушку идти куда-нибудь вечером, всерьез опасаясь, что выход в свет в Готоме может привести не только к неприятным последствиям, но и к серьезным проблемам . Она очень легко согласилась. Видимо, и на нее повлияла давящая атмосфера города. Пока они работали, Кларк позволил себе рассмотреть спутницу украдкой. Красивая, яркая, юная, очень похожа на его возлюбленную Алисию, на которой он почти женился, единственную миссис Кларк Кент, когда-либо существовавшую. Тонкая блондинка, на его фоне смотревшаяся дюймовочкой.  
Они закончили поздно, усталость свалила с ног, закрывала глаза, поэтому он предложил закончить и разойтись по комнатам. Она молча кивнула и улыбнулась. Моясь в душе, он проклинал свое чрезмерное трудолюбие, доведшее милого ребенка почти до измождения. Видит Бог, он не помышлял ни о чем другом и ни на что не надеялся.  
Но когда он вернулся в спальню, все мысли разом пропали. Сэм сидела на постели обнаженная, и такая красивая в своей смелости, что захватывало дух. У нее был смущенный взгляд, который сразу сменился на испуганный. И Кларк понял, что она сначала не узнала своего спутника, а потом у нее задрожали губы, и она расплакалась словно от горькой обиды.  
\- Какая же я дура! – и тихо уткнулась в подушку, забыв о своей наготе. Он вернулся в ванну за халатом, прикрыл дрожащее тело, стараясь до нее не дотрагиваться. Девушка волновала его так сильно, что он едва сдерживался.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я просто идиотка, как я могла не разглядеть, ведь я смотрела во все глаза и только на Вас. Мистер … Кларк… какая же я дура. Я думала, у Вас никого нет. А при такой внешности…, - снова всхлип, - вы ее скрываете, чтобы на Вас поклонницы не вешались? Зачем же еще этот маскарад? – и снова уткнулась в подушку. – У Вас наверняка есть девушка и не одна…  
Кларк невесело усмехнулся. Девушка? Он уже давно не помнил, что это такое – быть по настоящему с женщиной и чувствовать себя настоящим мужчиной. Он гладил ее, успокаивая, не говоря ничего. А потом… …Потом она просто обернулась и оказалась в его объятьях, обнаженная кожа прикоснулась к обнаженной коже и что-то случилось . Вспышка, огонь, жар ее тела, мягкость губ, длинные ножки, соблазнительная грудь. Память выдавала все урывками, дергаными кадрами. Их унесло, и они очнулись только после того, как все закончилось. Кларк помнил одно - он пытался быть ласковым, нежным и терпеливым, ведь он сам прекрасно знал, что это такое - когда тебя просто используют, берут только для себя. Он не любил ее, не мог любить, но испытывал огромную благодарность за то, что она дала ему возможность почувствовать себя мужчиной и не сожалеть о полученном удовольствии. Они расстались в аэропорту, она ушла счастливая, светящаяся. Она любила его… и теперь смотрела с фотографий мертвыми глазами. С аккуратной дырочкой во лбу. Она лежала в каком-то грязном переулке, беспомощно раскинув руки, глядя в небо остановившимся навсегда взором.  
  
Когда Кларк выбился из сил и больше не мог ни кричать, ни драться, Лекс приказал его освободить и отпустил охрану. Он с удовлетворением смотрел в глаза бывшего друга - они отвечали ненавистью. Жертва лежала на полу не двигаясь, не поднимаясь, тяжело дыша и борясь с дрожью. Лекс долго разглядывал распростертое перед ним тело, потом наклонился, приподнял голову Кларка за густые волосы, намеренно причиняя боль, притянул к себе и прошептал:  
\- Я жду тебя завтра в обычное время. Эта мелкое происшествие не должно отвлекать тебя от твоих обязанностей. Ты же понимаешь…


	5. Chapter 5

Лоис Лэйн и Кларка Кента считали конкурентами и соперниками. Два ведущих и выдающихся репортёра одной газеты. Женщина и мужчина. Война полов, война историй, война взглядов на жизнь. Так ли это было на самом деле? Всякому умеющему видеть понятно, что не так.  
Статьи Лоис Лэйн – язвительные, ехидные, несдержанные, нахальные, как и она сама, к тому же писала она исключительно о вещах сверхъестественных, необычных, ненормальных, всегда находясь на волосок от обвинения в «желтизне» публикуемого материала. Избегая подобных обвинений, только приводя неопровержимые доказательства.  
Кларк Кент твердо стоял на земле видимо потому, что сам был внеземным существом. Его сенсационные репортажи касались разоблачения политиков, бизнесменов и мафии, коррупции и нарушения прав человека. При этом репортёр говорил на языке, понятном каждому, и умел достучаться почти до любого сердца, а ещё пробудить в своих читателях светлые помыслы, толкнуть на благородные поступки. Вопреки происходящему с ним Кларк продолжал верить в людей: в их силу, честность, великодушие. Если вдуматься, то это страшная сила, дарованная одному человеку. Потому что когда люди думают, что правы и выступают за справедливое дело, такая убеждённость способна свернуть горы или смести безумца, оказавшегося на пути.  
  
Утренний кофе, горячие тосты и свежая газета - что может быть лучше? Особенно в век электронной почты, интернет-изданий и мгновенных сообщений . Номер The Daily Planet ещё пахнет типографской краской. Сенсационные статьи и невероятные открытия - все, что нужно, чтобы придти в себя после сна и хорошенько взбодриться. Но сегодняшняя передовица заставила не только проснуться, но и ощутить опасность. Кларк все-таки вышел на тропу войны. И сделал это самым неожиданным образом.  
С рокового дня возращения Кларка из Готом-Сити, знаменитого интервью и убийства ассистентки прошло четыре недели. Лекс ждал бунта, бешеного сопротивления, криков, воплей, обвинений, нового побега. Но на следующий день Кларк как обычно явился в замок. Он был спокоен, сдержан, правда, непривычно молчалив. Но теперь он не смотрел Лексу в глаза, опуская голову при разговоре или случайном зрительном контакте. И перестал вздрагивать от прикосновений, обречённо принимая их как обязательную и неизбежную повинность.  
Статья о Брюсе Уэйне вышла в срок и наделала немало шума. Ведущий репортёр The Daily Planet был верен себе, честно рассказывая о нем. А потом начался цикл статей о жадности больших корпораций, их деятельности, их преступлениях, вызванных желанием власти и жаждой прибыли. Резонанс, прокатившийся по стране, был столь огромным, что по двум статьям Генеральный прокурор США начал федеральное расследование с предъявлением обвинений людям, фактически являвшимся столпами делового сообщества Америки.  
Вначале владельца ЛюторКорп вся эта шумиха не беспокоила. Скорее веселила. Тем более статьи печатались в газете, принадлежавшей корпорации. Но чем больше был общественный резонанс, тем становилось тревожнее. Последние два творения Кларка посвящались дружественным структурам и очевидным союзникам молодого миллиардера. Проанализировав все тексты, Лекс понял, что затронутые журналистом компании так или иначе были связаны с ЛюторКорп, тайно или явно. Значит, можно было сделать вывод, что последняя статья будет посвящена его семейному бизнесу.  
Подобного допустить было нельзя. Больше никакой скандал или расследование не могло затрагивать Лекса Лютора. Ведь у него кроме одержимости Кларком Кентом оставалась переданная по наследству Лайнелом ещё одна не менее сильная жажда.  
Жажда власти - абсолютной и безграничной, дарованной силой денег, связей, шантажа и тайн, купленных на эти деньги. Сейчас он мог удовольствоваться ролью могущественной тени, стоящей за многими событиями в стране и в мире, дёргающей за незримые нити. Но когда-нибудь Лекс лелеял надежду получить свою долю публичного обожания и преклонения, как политик или даже президент, а может и абсолютный властитель над миром, наделённый всеми атрибутами и преимуществами такого положения.  
Контроль полный и всеобъемлющий, возможность повелевать жизнью и смертью любого разумного существа на этой планете и видеть в глазах миллионов страх, боль или обожание, вызванные только одним его словом - таким видел своё будущее Лекс Лютор. И Кларк Кент не должен помешать столь огромной цели.  
  
Все материалы для статей, несомненно, хранились в фонде и охранялись Хлоей Салливан не хуже цепного пса. Конечно, можно взорвать фонд и здание, и полквартала рядом с ними. Но это не стало бы гарантией, что он уничтожил все материалы. Более того, он знал что ни маленькая подружка Кента, ни сам Кент, ни под какими пытками не скажут, где текст статьи и документы. Поэтому штурмовать Изиду, разумеется, можно, но не практично. Так что на повестке дня стояли две первоочередных задачи. Во-первых, увидеть текст ещё неопубликованной статьи, во-вторых, навсегда нейтрализовать деятельность Кларка. И если все окажется напрасным, посадить обоих заговорщиков в соседние клетки, поочерёдно мучая, и ждать кто выдаст нужную информацию раньше, не выдержав страданий соседа. Но такой план на крайний случай.  
  
Он позвонил главному редактору The Daily Planet и назначил вечером встречу в своём кабинете в башне ЛюторКорп. Этому старому негодяю стоило напомнить, кто платит ему деньги и за что он их получает. Слежку за Кларком и Хлоей усилили, задействовав в этом процессе даже спутники-шпионы Пентагона, в своё время собранные на заводах ЛюторКорп. Создатели знали, как заставить свои игрушки работать не только на правительство, но и на себя. Но заговорщики к удивлению Лекса не проявляли никакой активности, такое спокойствие настораживало ещё больше. Видимо, все уже было готово для главного удара, и Кларк с Хлоей замерли, боясь спугнуть удачу. Лекс знал, что удар будет нанесён. Но не знал когда. Ведь статья, хоть чем-то способная повредить репутации её владельца или его бизнесу, никогда не будет напечатана в The Daily Planet, и Кларк не мог не понимать этого.  
  
Все главные редакторы легендарной The Daily Planet были личностями выдающимися и неординарными, и человек, сейчас вошедший в кабинет Лекса, не являлся исключением из этого правила. Когда-то знаменитый репортёр, как сейчас Кларк, к чьему мнению прислушивались многие, лауреат Пулитцеровской премии, непогрешимый главнокомандующий популярной газеты, однажды оступился как всякий человек, стремящийся к большому успеху. И своим благополучием и успешным разрешением давней проблемы он был обязан исключительно семье Люторов, которые теперь могли одним звонком разрушить его репутацию. И ничего удивительного в этом не было, именно таких людей владельцы ЛюторКорп предпочитали назначать на ключевые позиции в своём бизнесе. Эту традицию Лекс унаследовал от отца, пологая, что от добра добра не ищут. И каждого будущего и настоящего руководителя подразделений корпорации он контролировал с помощью их собственных пороков и амбиций, всегда находя ту самую, нужную точку. Слабости искал сознательно, иногда методом проб, ошибок, чаще подстав, чтобы иметь возможность надавить в случае необходимости или неповиновения. Хотя в глазах общественности все они обладали безупречной репутацией.  
  
Лекс не поднялся, не протянул руки, не поздоровался - он слишком презирал своего гостя. Единственное, что он позволил главному редактору The Daily Planet - присесть на неудобный стул, специально стоящий здесь для такого рода посетителей. Посетитель вздохнул, тихо опустился на предложенный предмет интерьера и замер в ожидании, когда ему позволят говорить. Впрочем, при первом же взгляде становилось очевидно, что он пришёл не с пустыми руками.  
\- Вы видели статью?  
\- Да, мистер Лютор. Это просто удача, что мы успели и вынули её из печатного станка, - и он протянул своему боссу файл с бумагами, при этом руки от напряжения подрагивали.  
\- Разве перед тем, как отправить макет в типографию, вы его не визируете? – голос Лекса стал угрожающим.  
Посетитель вытянулся, губы тряслись мелкой дрожью после перенесённого и ещё не отпустившего напряжения. Этот человек прекрасно осознавал последствия для себя, если бы текст, сейчас переданный владельцу газеты, завтра увидели читатели.  
\- Мистер Кент в первоначальном варианте представил совсем другую статью, которая соответствовала редакционной политике, и никак не была связан с ЛюторКорп. Но когда макет направили в печать, мистер Кент под предлогом исправления ошибок поменял передовицу. Нам просто повезло, что количество знаков в новой статье превысило первоначальный вариант на два абзаца, и мне позвонили из типографии за разрешением, сократить что-нибудь на первой странице. Только так я узнал о произошедшем.  
Лекс приказал жестом замолкнуть. Он не сомневался в уме Кларка и предполагал нечто подобное. К тому же, его помощницей была Хлоя, знавшая тонкости выпуска номера до мелочей. Жалкое подобие человека, сидящее сейчас перед ним, как бы не было неприятно осознавать данный факт, к сожалению прав. То, что статья не появилась на страницах The Daily Planet - чистая случайность и подарок судьбы. С другой стороны стола подали голос.  
\- Мистер Лютор, прошу, выслушайте моё мнение. Я считаю, что это не решает нашей проблемы. Кент может предложить свой материал любому другому изданию. И её с удовольствием напечатают, учитывая политический и общественный резонанс цикла. Я даже не понимаю, зачем он пытался сделать это в The Daily Planet, проще и безопаснее изначально было пойти к нашим конкурентам.  
Лекс улыбнулся, от такой улыбки у собеседников обычно стыла кровь в жилах. Но хозяин кабинета улыбался собственным мыслям. Его мальчик повзрослел, потерял своё добросердечие и жаждал мести, именно поэтому он хотел, чтобы разоблачение Лютора произошло на его же собственной территории. Наверняка это всего лишь план А. План Б как раз то, о чем сейчас говорил главный редактор. Он ещё раз посмотрел на папку, поднял глаза.  
\- Вы скажете Кенту, что текст утрачен при подаче на печать в типографию, поэтому пришлось его срочно заменить статьёй Лоис Лэйн. Если я не ошибаюсь, её новая писулька об аномалиях в Скалистых горах готова?  
\- Да.  
\- Скажите Кенту, что после повторного предоставления текста вы его напечатаете. Это даст нам день фору. Пусть он предлагает статью кому-нибудь ещё, её не успеют опубликовать…  
\- Но, мистер Лютор…  
\- Я все сказал, остальное моя проблема. Это единственный экземпляр?  
\- Да.  
\- Отлично, можете идти…  
  
После ухода главного редактора The Daily Planet в кабинете побывали начальник службы безопасности и начальник департамента по связям с общественностью. После полученных поручений последний не смог скрыть своего удивления, он призывал шефа хорошо все обдумать, но выбора ему, в конце концов, не оставили. Даже самый большой лжец по должности (так называли за глаза пиарщика) остался в лёгком изумлении от услышанного. Он глубоко вздохнул и набрал номер репортёра из The Inquisitor, который находился у него на прикорме.  
  
Кларк нервничал. Глупая мальчишеская самонадеянность сыграла с ним злую шутку. Хлоя с самого начала уговаривала отдать статью в The Washington Post или The New York Times, но он упёрся, он хотел уничтожить Лекса на страницах The Daily Planet, а если бы не получилось, то тогда он попытал счастья в другом месте. Желание справедливости заслонила жажда мести. Теперь он пожинал её плоды, и у него не осталось никаких иллюзий насчёт того, что истерия в жёлтой прессе была устроена Лексом Лютором .  
  
Звонок главного редактора утром стал предвестником катастрофы. Они с Хлоей не сомкнув глаз ожидали первого утреннего номера The Daily Planet. Но в купленной свежей газете, только что завезённой на лотки города, передовицей выступал материал Лоис Лэйн о странных аномалиях, обнаруженных в отрогах Скалистых гор. Стало очевидно - статью выявили и завернули, и скорее всего её экземпляр уже лежит на столе Лекса, а все, кто её видел или потенциально мог видеть, вполне уже могли отправиться на небеса. И эти жизни будут на совести Кларка.  
  
Но все оказалось более цинично и более изощрённо. И вполне в духе президента ЛюторКорп.  
  
Пока Кларку по телефону слишком любезно объясняли, почему текст не пошёл в номер, он почти не слушал. Он думал, в какую газету обратиться для публикации и какие лучше предъявить документы для доказательства написанного. Степень влияния молодого миллиардера была такова, что без доказательств никто бы не решился напечатать предложенный материал. Элементарно боясь судебного иска по защите чести и достоинства с требованием многомиллионной компенсации за упущенную прибыль, боль и страдания, и оскорблённую гордость владельца корпорации. Особенно за неё. Каждый документ из собрания фактов о преступлениях Лекса Лютора поистине был бесценен. Они с Хлоей собирали доказательства по крупицам уже два года. О преступлениях ЛюторКорп перед народом США или человечеством можно было написать тома, но доказать… доказать почти ничего было невозможно. Свидетели и свидетельства пропадали с завидной регулярностью. Но учитывая размах деятельности все уничтожить нельзя даже такому педанту как Лекс. И эти крохи, драгоценные осколки, кропотливо собирались двумя заговорщиками, тем более Кларк знал о многих проектах из первых уст. Нет, миллиардер конечно с ним не делился подобными сведеньями, но очень сложно пропустить что-то мимо ушей, находясь постоянно в чьём-то доме. А слушать Кларк научился, даже без суперслуха, сопоставляя и анализируя услышанное.  
  
Лоис объявилась сразу после звонка главного редактора, извиняясь и выражая своё недоумение, но Кларк от неё быстро избавился - нельзя тратить время на бесполезные разговоры. Положив трубку и отобрав несколько документов, он созвонился с главным редактором The Washington Post, которого знал лично, но секретарь их даже не соединила, сославшись на занятость шефа. У Кларка проснулись подозрения, но он решил попытать счастья ещё в нескольких ведущих изданиях страны. Отвечали везде стандартно, не соединяя с руководством. Что-то случилось, что-то непоправимое, потому что последнее время его имя в табели о рангах четвёртой власти значило многое.  
  
Хлоя, глядя бесполезные мытарства друга, решила залезть в интернет за последними новостями. Её судорожный громкий вздох застал Кларка за набором очередного телефона. Он отложил трубку. Девушка смотрела на экран монитора словно видела покойника или всемирную катастрофу, означавшую гибель всего человечества, минимум – высадку пришельцев на планете Земля.  
\- Хлоя, что?  
\- Сам посмотри, ты не поверишь. Я сама не верю, но это во всех таблоидах. Кларк, ты стал слишком знаменит, да и Лекс тоже…  
\- Не понимаю!  
\- Просто подойди и посмотри.  
  
Она открыла страничку передовицы The Inquisitor, Кларк, читая, все больше мрачнел, становясь темнее грозовой тучи. Неизвестный ему репортёр писал:  
 _«Все мы полагали и, надо сказать, не без оснований, что наконец-то в нашей беспросветной жизни, полной лжи и обмана, появился человек, способный обличать и писать правду о власть предержащих и людях, управляющих финансами этой страны. Кларк Кент был очень смел в своих статьях, вынося на первые полосы The Daily Planet правду о значительных политиках и богатых бизнесменах. Но что скрывалось за подобной смелостью? Думаю, все не раз задавались эти вопросом. Неужели только личные качества и отсутствие страха перед возможной местью людей столь могущественных, перед которыми любой из нас всего лишь былинка на ветру. Нам хотелось верить. Ведь без героев так тяжело жить в нашем непростом мире. Но оказалось все не так просто._  
 _Или наоборот, просто и противно._  
 _Кларк Кент не боялся потому, что ему не надо было бояться, за его спиной всегда стоял человек, способный предотвратить любую катастрофу. Кто он и почему он это делал, спросите вы? Почему наличие покровителя так возмущает меня? И я отвечу вам!_  
 _Это Лекс Лютор, давний друг и … пауза… барабанная дробь … вы приготовились услышать страшную правду, мои дорогие читатели? Лекс Лютор, самый богатый человек в нашей стране, не только давний и лучший друг мистера Кларка Кента, он ещё его старый и единственный любовник. Да, да, вы не ослышались, господа. Наш идеальный образ основан на гомосексуальной связи. О, уверяю вас, в наш прогрессивный век никто не будет упрекать мужчин за подобные наклонности._  
 _Но почему Кларк Кент и Лекс Лютор скрывали их?_  
 _Уж не потому ли, что каждый из них хотел выглядеть безупречным героем в глазах общественности. Они даже разыграли ссору из-за женщины, чтобы утаить главный секрет своей жизни. А теперь подумайте, господа, насколько можно верить человеку, объявившему крестовый поход против лжи в нашей стране, и который обманывает всех и вся о самом главном в его жизни. Как впрочем, и об источнике его, так называемой, смелости. Я бы тоже не побоялся воевать со всем миром, если бы за моей спиной стояла вся мощь ЛюторКорп._  
 _Меня можно было бы обвинить в пустых заявлениях, но у меня есть неопровержимые факты и доказательства. Фотографии, сделанные мной лично этих двоих на свидании»._  
  
На странице также опубликовано фото узнаваемого Кларка Кента, в том виде, в каком он стал известен широкой публике, в очках и старомодном костюме, целующегося взасос с Лексом Лютором. Были и более откровенные снимки. Кларк узнавал интерьеры замка и квартиры в Метрополисе и фермы Кентов. Все фото были подделками, очень искусными, но подделками. Ими пестрела вся жёлтая пресса от восточного до западного побережья. Конечно, серьёзные издания эту чушь не печатали. Но теперь было понятно, почему Кларку никто не ответит и почему никто не возьмётся печатать его статью. Все будет выглядеть как месть обиженного любовника или наоборот, игра на опровержение. В любом случае ему не поверят и в любом случае его репутация теперь безнадёжно испорчена.  
И, честно говоря, он не знал, сможет ли выдержать кошмар всеобщего осуждения и вытаскивания на поверхность грязного белья. Хлоя ещё раз переключила экраны.  
\- Это он сделал. Слишком быстрая реакция на происходящее.  
\- Кто? – Кларк спросил безразличным тоном, он уже понял, что проиграл в этой битве, даже её не начав.  
\- Лекс. Он выступил с заявлением по телевиденью. Сказал, что вы когда-то дружили и давно не общаетесь. И что он подаст на The Inquisitor в суд для защиты чести и достоинства, а также на любую газету, которая напечатает этот бред. Не ожидала. Я думала, он будет штурмовать фонд, - девушка прижалась к Кларку, она тоже устала за последние недели. Хлоя не знала, почему Кларк так гонит с разоблачающей статьёй. После поездки в Готом-Сити что-то случилось, ситуация явно ухудшилась даже по сравнению с тем, что было. Но почему - Кларк не отвечал, а она не спрашивала. Она лишь понимала одно: этот текст – единственный шанс друга вырваться из цепких лап Лекса на свободу. И, похоже, он, этот призрачный шанс, исчез. Возможно, навсегда.  
\- Я домой!  
\- Но Кларк, - Хлоя пыталась его удержать, - тебе нельзя быть одному.  
\- Нет, хватит тебя мучить и загружать своими проблемами. И так втянул по самые уши. Пока Лекс издевается надо мной, ты в безопасности. Пока у него есть возможность это делать, ему никто другой не нужен . Но прошу, на всякий случай, лучше побудь сегодня здесь, переночуй на диване, а ещё лучше позови сюда Джимми и Лоис. Устройте маленькую вечеринку.  
\- Ты думаешь, Лекс?.. – она держала его за руку и не отпускала, боясь, что видит друга в последний раз.  
\- Я знаю, он обязательно придёт и бросит свою победу мне в лицо. Я должен принять поражение, как бы трудно не было, - Кларк осторожно высвободил ладонь из цепко державших пальчиков, поцеловал девушку в лоб и ушёл, не оглядываясь. Так всходят невинные и крепкие духом на плаху.  
  
Он видел жертву через окно. Они оба знали, что Лекс придёт. Но Кларк ещё не осознавал, каким кошмаром закончиться для него эта встреча. Молодой миллиардер должен был преподать бывшему другу хороший урок, чтобы пресечь дальнейшее желание бунтовать в корне. Он справится сам, уничтожив гордость и чувство собственного достоинства Кларка Кента до конца. Окончательно ломая его, подстраивая под себя. Сейчас должен прозвучать очень важный звонок от главного редактора The Daily Planet и после него жертву потребуется только добить, как смертельно раненое животное. Он усмехнулся в предвкушении, слушая разговор через наушник.  
\- Мистер Кент?  
\- Да!  
\- Я думаю, в свете сложившейся ситуации и в связи с этим сексуальным скандалом Вам необходимо какое-то время отойти от работы. Думаю, пару месяцев будет достаточно. И ещё, очень рекомендую не появляться в редакции. Такая реклама The Daily Planet сейчас не к чему. Всего хорошего, мистер Кент.  
В трубке зазвучали гудки, и даже через стекло было видно отчаянье, которое отразилось на лице Кларка. Он, несомненно, был раздавлен этой новостью. Карьера репортёра помогла снова встать ему на ноги, почувствовать себя человеком, а не загнанной тварью или любимой игрушкой Лекса Лютора, что немногим лучше.  
  
\- Если ты помнишь, когда-то я тебе предлагал предать огласке наши отношения, но ты не согласился. А теперь об этом пишет вся жёлтая пресса. Глупости, конечно, пишут, но многих проблем ты бы избежал, - Лекс не пытался притворяться, он ехидничал прямо с порога, давая понять, кто здесь хозяин положения.  
\- Я говорил, что не хочу видеть тебя в этом доме! – Кларк несмотря ни на что был настроен решительно, он поднялся с дивана, явно готовый выставить непрошенного гостя за дверь.  
\- Знаешь, друг мой, после того как ты попытался опорочить моё честное имя, правила игры изменились. Сильно изменились и насовсем! – Лютор стремительно подошёл к бывшему другу, и лицо Кларка обожгла пощёчина. – Ты видимо забыл, кто твой хозяин!  
\- Я не вещь! – Кларк отшатнулся от удара и прокричал в лицо мучителю. – Я не вещь! - он бросился на Лекса с кулаками, но жестокие слова остановили на полпути к цели.  
\- Кларк, ты расслабился! Ты забыл - ты моя собственность! И только я решаю, жить тебе или умереть. И только я решаю, будут ли жить дорогие тебе люди! Неужели ты думаешь, что мне хоть что-то помешает, если я решу посадить рядом с тобой в клетку Хлою, Лоис или Марту. Продемонстрировать им, во что превратился их золотой мальчик. Во всех интимных и грязных подробностях. А потом убить их, медленно и мучительно. Позволяя тебе насладиться последними минутами постепенно утекающей из них жизни. Капля за каплей, - Лекс откровенно развлекался, потом резко шагнул, придвигаясь ближе, придерживая за подбородок, посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
\- Ты моя вещь! Запомни это! Я могу посадить тебя голого на цепь в своей гостиной, если захочу, и показывать гостям как комнатную собачку, - Лекс прижался щекой к щеке и прошептал жестокие слова прямо в ухо. Кларк дёрнулся, пытаясь вырваться, но следующие слова остановили его. – Ты хочешь ещё одну смерть на своей совести? Если нет, ты сейчас разденешься и сделаешь так, как захочу я!  
Кларк все ещё пытался сопротивляться, но не с той безрассудной яростью как когда-то в лаборатории. Тогда он не думал о подобных последствиях, и сейчас безжалостные слова звучали как колокольный набат. Напоминая о недавних событиях. О Сэм. О её мёртвых глазах. И он подчинился, позволяя сорвать и стянуть себя одежду. Лекс собирался взять его прямо здесь, на полу, в гостиной дома его родителей, родного дома семьи Кентов, там, где Кларк всегда считал себя в безопасности, чтобы не оставить ему больше ни единого светлого воспоминания.  
От бешенства у Лекса стучало в висках, покорность жертвы распаляла больше. Упал от резкого движения журнальный столик и маленькая подставка для цветов, рамки с семейными фотографиями были безжалостно сметены на пол. Стекло на них треснуло, перечёркивая изломанными линиями счастливые лица.  
Лекс толкнул Кларка на пол, на ковёр, на спину. Резко раздвинул ноги, рывком расстегнул на себе ширинку и сразу вошёл в неподготовленный анус. Ему тоже было больно, но страдания, причиняемые им, были во много раз сильнее. И Кларк под ним изгибался, бился, пытаясь освободиться. Но он не позволил, он двигался мощными рваными толчками, заставляя почувствовать свою абсолютную власть и превосходство. Это не секс, это доминирование и наглядная демонстрация силы.  
У Кларка из глаз текли невольные слезы, но он молчал, закусывая губу до крови, даже прикусывая язык, желая только одного, не издать ни звука. Он попробовал прикрыть веки, чтобы не видеть, чтобы отстраниться. Но Лексу оказалось мало обладания и мало превосходства, и он закричал, вбивая бывшего друга в пол, пытаясь его распять:  
\- Не смей закрывать глаза! Открой! Ну! Смотри на меня! Я твой хозяин! Ты моя вещь! Всегда помни об этом!  
Казалось этот кошмар продлился вечность - ритмичные движения тел, еле слышные стоны боли жертвы вперемешку с громкими стонами удовольствия насильника, снова звуки резких ударов, снова стоны и крики. Все смешалось: сперма, кровь, пот, слезы. Страх, отчаянье, торжество, наслаждение. А потом Кларк просто обмяк под ним, теряя сознание, и как только Лекс не пытался привести его в чувство самостоятельно, ничего не помогало.  
  
Он поднялся, прикрыл Кларка пледом, подложил подушку под голову. Он, конечно, терзал пленника, но его смерть в планы Лекса не входила. Молодой человек на полу подрагивал, иногда вскрикивал. Пришлось позвать охранников и поднять бессознательное тело на второй этаж, обмыть и одеть. Его люди не задавали лишних вопросов. Они никогда их не задавали, зная, что в этом случае проживут дольше. Через час он понял - Кларк сам не очнётся. Лекс спустился вниз, вызвал Аль Фаеда и группу медиков.  
  
Ожидая бригаду врачей, он сидел на кухне Кентов, впитывая атмосферу дома. Он попытался её разрушить, но видимо, это было невозможно, несмотря на произошедшее насилие в гостиной. Впрочем, этот дом много испытал трагедий и не пал под их натиском. Видимо есть что-то более сильное, чем ненависть и власть Лютора. Любовь. Верность воспоминаниям о пусть не безоблачном, но счастливом прошлом. Кларк поддерживал строгий порядок какой был при Марте. Идеальной чистоты кухня и даже милые сердцу его матери украшения никуда не делись, хотя более приличествовали домохозяйке, какой являлась миссис Кент, чем взрослому молодому мужчине. Кларку явно не хватало семьи и поддержки.  
Лекс вышел во двор. День стремился к закату, окрашивая лес в конце поля в красные и жёлтые тона. Он почти успокоился и весь гнев, охвативший его, ушёл, растворившись в тишине фермы. Даже люди из службы сопровождения молчали, немного подавленные окружающей красотой и безмятежностью, недоступной горожанам. Лекс почти пожалел о содеянном. Но сделанного не вернёшь. И что будет после пробуждения Кларка, он не мог теперь даже представить. Он заставлял себя забыть, пытаясь думать о правильности своего решения и действий. Но что-то мешало. Видимо, слишком много здесь воспоминаний о счастливом мальчике, улыбающемся так открыто и доверчиво, так радостно встречающего своего взрослого друга. Через силу ему пришлось напомнить себе о лжи и обмане. О предательстве. Изгнать ненужные мысли, но тупая ноющая боль где-то глубоко в сердце осталась, чтобы однажды снова самым неожиданным образом вырваться наружу.  
  
Вертолёт с группой медиков приземлился прямо в поле. Аль Фаед сам осматривал Кларка, не допуская любопытные глаза до пациента. Микробиолог неодобрительно покачал головой. За это время он странным образом привязался к подопытному, уважая за силу характера в тех непростых условиях, в которые тот попал. В жернова страсти такого человека как Лекс Лютор. Он не мог ничем помочь своему необычному пациенту, чтобы выбраться из смертельной ловушки. Он мог лишь облегчить физические страдания. Когда он наполнил шприц и начал делать укол, Лекс его остановил:  
\- Что это? – он с удивлением рассматривал странную белую жидкость, казавшуюся очень вязкой.  
\- Мы нашли препарат, способный подстегнуть регенеративные функции организма нашего подопытного.  
\- Объясните мне как дилетанту.  
\- Все просто: организм пришельца очень чувствителен к солнцу, мы зафиксировали улучшение всех функций после того, как он начал бывать под прямыми солнечными лучами. И препарат поможет его организму сделать это быстрее. Он сам излечит себя. Клеткам в лаборатории понадобились сутки. Думаю, моему пациенту тоже. Только все окна надо оставить нараспашку, впуская солнечный свет, который появится утром.  
Лекс удовлетворённо кивнул. Значит, жертва через сутки будет в полном порядке . И они поговорят. Ещё раз. И в более спокойной обстановке. Теперь, когда Кларку показали его место и лишили работы, он мог быть уверен, что получит от своего мальчика все что захочет. «А перед разговором пусть подумает хорошо! Помучает сам себя немного!» - он погладил тыльной стороной ладони уже умиротворённое лицо Кларка.  
\- Вы остаётесь? Нужно ещё делать инъекцию? Или прилетите завтра?  
\- Я останусь на двенадцать часов. Если он не проснётся, я сделаю ещё один укол и можно будет улетать. Больше моего присутствия здесь пока не требуется, - учёному страшно было признаться даже самому себе, что он боялся посмотреть в глаза своему пациенту после всего того, что произошло в этом доме. Он ведь не слепой и понимал, что значат синяки на бёдрах, кровь на губах, следы укусов по всему телу. Никто не должен подвергаться такому унижению, тем более столь сильный духом мужчина . Но своё мнение он держал при себе, опасаясь гнева работодателя. Он прекрасно знал, чем заканчивались подобные приступы тихой ярости Лекса для окружающих. На самом деле они были ещё хуже того бешенства , которое он ощутил, только войдя в комнату на нижнем этаже. Свою злость Лютор мог обуздать и не пойти до конца. В состоянии холодного гнева молодой миллиардер принимал взвешенные решения и совершенно осознанно отправлял людей на смерть. И свернуть с намеченного пути, такого как он, было совершенно невозможно.  
  
Лекс Лютор покинул ферму Кентов через полчаса, оставив охрану для своего бесценного пленника. Медицинская бригада улетела через двенадцать часов, окончательно убедившись в нормальном состоянии пациента.  
  
Опытные охранники отреагировали должным образом, когда из дома послышался звон разбившейся посуды - почти до автоматизма выработанным движением оружие было взято наизготовку, и команда готовилась ворваться в дом. Но они не успели. Парень, хозяин фермы, объект охраны, которого все они хорошо знали в лицо, стремительно вышел из дома. Задерживать приказа не было. Он был волен идти куда захочет, поэтому все успокоились и только следили за передвижениями по двору из дома в амбар. Кто-то из ребят заглянул на кухню через окно. Завтрак, который привезли, как только их подопечный проснулся, валялся на полу, конверт, доставленный вместе с завтраком, от владельца ЛюторКорп, лежал, пригвождённый к столу большим ножом. Лезвие вошло в деревянный стол почти до половины. А сама записка, порванная в мелкие клочья, как белое конфетти, разлетелась по всей кухне. Из амбара раздался треск ломаемой мебели. Люди из службы безопасности, несмотря на все приказы, боялись, что им придётся скручивать своего подопечного. Он мог спалить дом или причинить вред себе. О произошедшем сутки назад группа наблюдения знала не понаслышке. Раньше подозрения были. Но как-то не трансформировались в уверенность, но теперь никто не сомневался, почему объект охраняют и следят за ним так тщательно, не позволяя ему иметь даже минуты без чужих глаз, кроме тех случаев, когда с ним Лекс Лютор. И, честно говоря, никто бы не удивился, если бы парень решился наложить на себя руки.  
  
Разгром закончился, послышался звук работающей мельницы, она скрежетала и, казалось, силилась размолотить что-то очень твёрдое. Через пару минут она заглохла. А через секунду хозяин фермы вышел из амбара, неся очень осторожно, словно боясь разбить, массивную шкатулку на вид из мягкого металла.  
\- Мистер Кент…, - у охранников ни тени жалости на лице и уж тем более ухмылки. С людьми, бьющимися до конца, только так, даже если их подвергают постыдным унижениям. Они-то, тёртые жизнью и судьбой, это понимали.  
\- Передайте своему боссу, что я буду в назначенное время, - хозяин фермы даже не повернув головы, прошёл в дом.  
\- Но, мистер Кент… - дверь захлопнулась у начальника службы безопасности прямо перед носом.  
  
Когда он проснулся, в доме звенела тишина. Складывалось ощущение, что даже птицы замолкли на ферме. Тело в порядке. Физически. Даже синяков не осталось. Он в надежде попробовал сломать металлическую спинку кровати, но безуспешно. Видимо, штучки Лекса и его исследователя Аль Фаеда, он что-то говорил о новом препарате.  
Физическая боль больше не мучила. Зато до краёв наполнило отчаянье. Думать о том, что произошло, не было сил, но ощущения боли и унижения не оставляли его. И их не забыть, не выбросить, не смыть ни водой, ни тем более кровью. Ни своей. Ни чужой. Желание забыться оказалось так велико, что его теперь не пугала даже малодушная мысль о самоубийстве. Жить стало незачем. Лекс отобрал у него все. Даже воспоминания о доме, даже о том светлом и чистом, что в нем оставалось, уничтожив и смахнув всю его жизнь одним движением руки, словно крошки со стола. И убил его достоинство. Растоптал все его достижения, завоёванные таким долгим и тяжёлым трудом, превратив в свою игрушку, в своего постельного мальчика, в свою вещь. Напомнил о том, что есть Кларк в этом мире. И что Лекс сделает с ним ещё, изливая свою ненависть и верша свою месть.  
Лекс все правильно сказал во время изнасилования - Кларк был всего лишь вещью, безгласной вещью, не имеющей права на свои мысли и поступки. На своё мнение, свои чувства, свои желания. Живая игрушка, которую можно использовать как угодно, а потом выбросить за ненадобностью, предварительно насладившись мучениями.  
Внизу стукнула дверь, он напрягся, он надеялся, что его оставят хоть на какое-то время в покое. Но надежда глупое чувство. Дверь снова хлопнула. Шаги удалились.  
Он спустился вниз. В гостиной убрано, словно ничего и не произошло, только вот от воспоминаний и мыслей никуда не денешься, даже если убрать материальные доказательства. Правда, появились другие. На столе в кухне стоял завтрак, издевательски изысканный, рядом на видном месте лежал конверт. Дорогая теснённая бумага с оттиском герба Люторов. Записка без подписи, но и так понятно от кого она.  
  
 _«Надеюсь, твоё пробуждение было приятным. И ты позавчера понял все, что я хотел до тебя донести в гостиной твоих родителей. По-моему, я был более чем убедителен, но если ты что-то не осознал или не понял, я готов объяснить снова. Когда ты очнёшься, нам стоит обсудить новые условия нашей сделки. Думаю, ты понимаешь, что они будут не в твою пользу. Предлагаю встретиться вечером после твоего пробуждения. Мне сообщат, когда это произойдёт, так что не задерживайся. Буду ждать тебя в своём кабинете в замке._  
 _P.S. Не пытайся сбежать, там столько охраны, что ты от них не сможешь оторваться. И, Кларк, даже не помышляй о самоубийстве. Если ты умрёшь, думаю, Хлоя и Марта отправятся вслед за тобой, только их смерть будет не столь лёгкой как твоя. Ты мои методы знаешь. Поэтому прежде чем резать себе вены или вешаться, несколько раз подумай, стоит ли твоя ущемлённая гордость их жизни»._  
  
Кларк мешком осел у кухонного стола, подтянул как можно ближе колени к груди, уткнулся в них лбом, пробуя унять дрожь, начавшую бить все тело. Обнял себя руками, бесполезно пытаясь успокоиться. Всегда может стать хуже, чем было. Истина, которую он знал и забыл. Или предпочитал не помнить. Ему не оставили выбора. Ведь выбор удел избранных, свободных людей. А он не человек, он даже не разумное существо. Он просто вещь. Собственность Лекс Лютора. Просто ещё одно его вложение. Не самое ценное, но видимо, весьма приятное для владельца. Приносившее немалые дивиденды его гордости, ненависти и мести.  
Всего лишь вещь. Мысль колотилась в голове, пульсируя болью и отчаяньем.  
Лекс хорошо знал все слабые места бывшего друга. Почему он не давил на них раньше, оставалось непонятно. Но теперь он явно не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Теперь он мог потребовать все. Абсолютно все. Даже согласия трахать Кларка в прямом эфире на национальном телевиденье в праймтайм. Если того пожелает.  
Кларк застонал… Душу разрывало на части. Он больше не мог чувствовать, ещё чуть-чуть и он просто сошёл бы с ума от душевных страданий и понимания собственной беспомощности. Он не мог быть с Лексом и должен быть с ним.  
Кларк вскочил. Кровь пульсировала в виске. Он всего лишь вещь, он должен об этом помнить постоянно, он не должен ничего чувствовать, он должен получать от своего положения удовольствие или хотя бы оставаться безразличным, иначе он просто сойдёт с ума. Внушение не действовало. Не получалось. Он схватил нож и со всей силы ударил в конверт прямо в середину герба, рассекая букву L напополам. Записка превратилась в мелкие клочья. Апатия сменилась бешенством, почти безумием. Он хотел убить Лекса, но ему не хватит сил и не хватит мужества убить другого человека. Он не сможет.  
Он не может. Эта мысль лихорадочно билась в нем. Он загнан в ловушку, из которой ему живым не выйти, и в тоже время нельзя умереть.  
Он не сможет, даже если захочет, любое прикосновение Лекса напомнит ему эту гостиную, и он не сможет. Кларк как заведённый носился по дому. Пытаясь уцепиться за привычное, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, пытаясь себя уговорить, что все не так страшно как кажется и он обязан сделать все, что от него требуют. Для мамы, для Хлои. Ради их жизни, ради собственного спокойствия. Он обязан. Ведь он втянул их в это. Не надо чувствовать. Но как не чувствовать, когда от мысли, что он увидит Лекса ещё раз, все тело сводила болезненная судорога и на него наваливалась паника. Животная, ничем не контролируемая паника.  
Защищаясь, разум зацепился за одну мысль – он не должен чувствовать. Чувствовать сожаления от того, что делает? От того, что ощущает? Не испытывать душевной боли. Ведь физической так легко избежать, только покорившись, отдавшись на волю победителя.  
  
Кларк бы не смог, сам Кларк, каким он был сейчас, никогда бы не смог. Для него это было неприемлемо, невозможно, немыслимо… Но он знал, кто сможет. И сейчас это казалось спасением.  
  
Взгляд остановился на столе, и несчастный завтрак в бешенстве сметён на пол. Глупость, но эмоции преобладали над разумом. Хотелось уничтожить все, что напоминало о Лексе. Потом он решительно вышел во двор. То, что ему нужно, находилось в амбаре.  
  
Он перевернул все верх дном, разыскивая небольшое украшение, когда-то подаренное ему Алисией, с маленькими кристаллами красного криптонита. Шкатулка лежала, спрятанная под нестругаными досками пола. Ненадёжный тайник, но так никем и не обнаруженный. Кларк осторожно достал тяжёлую безделушку из свинца, поставил на верстак отца, так же осторожно открыл её и быстро отошёл подальше. Он ещё сомневался в правильности принятого решения. Гордость, проклятая гордость говорила в нем. Она же могла заставить снять этот ненадёжный предмет и снова позволить разуму лелеять бессмысленные идеи об освобождении. Нужно, чтобы криптонит был внутри, бушевал в крови, позволяя оставаться бездушным, позволяя получать удовольствие даже от прикосновений Лекса, от секса с ним, от подчинения.  
Он сломал мельницу Джонатана для размельчения породы. Но, в конце концов, в шкатулке появился блестящий порошок цвета крови, странным образом не побелевший от размола. Решимость таяла на глазах, и он быстро вернулся в дом, не обращая внимания на озабоченную охрану.  
  
Мелкая пыль осела на коже, и теперь все тело переполняла шальная лёгкость. Проблемы отступили и маячили где-то далеко, но, к сожалению, эти крупинки так легко смыть водой или стереть одеждой. Он долго смотрел на сверкающий красный порошок, пытаясь заставить себя совершить то, что задумал. А потом, не давая времени для размышлений, окунул палец в свой личный наркотик и облизал. Глаза привычно вспыхнули красными отблесками и погасли. Сомнения ушли сразу, не осталось чувств, не осталось проблем, которые невозможно решить. И он сразу принял ещё одну дозу, чтобы усилить эффект. А чтобы он не заканчивался, вытащил нож из стола, разрезал кожу на предплечье и высыпал оставшийся криптонит в рану, зашил, шипя от боли, найденными шёлковыми нитками.  
Теперь остались только насущные задачи: как выжить, как получить то, что хочется, не сильно напрягая себя. Пока был только один способ и, в принципе, даже он устраивал Кларка.  
  
Кларка?! Да, действительно, Кларка. Хорошо, пусть пока будет Кларк.  
  
Он был в ванной комнате, смывая кровь и заклеивая порез пластырем, когда развернулся и посмотрел в зеркало. Мелькнула дельная мысль - надо привести тело в порядок. То, что он видел сейчас, ему не понравилось. Не понравится и хозяину. Так называл себя Лекс Лютор. Кларк был его собственностью, его вещью. Пусть так. Пока. И от такой ситуации можно получить максимум выгоды. Но в этой жизни все течет и все меняется. И даже власть Лекса Лютора над потерявшим силу и мощь Кларком Кентом не является величиной постоянной.  
Он принял душ, оставил волосы в художественном беспорядке, позволяя завиваться кольцами. И поехал опустошать свою кредитную карточку в ближайший дорогой магазин. До назначенной встречи оставалось два часа.  
  
Кларк сидел на столе, поджав под себя одну ногу, а другой свободно раскачивал. Бездумно разглядывал документы и безделушки. Он явился раньше назначенного времени, хотя Лекс думал, что придётся отправлять громил, чтобы привести силой. Но Кларк здесь и, похоже, не испуган ни капли. А одет… Лекс еле перевёл дыхание, чтобы никто не услышал восхищенного вздоха. Он знал, каков Кларк физически, он был совершенен, кроме всего прочего именно эта красота заставляла Лекса так вожделеть его. Стремиться получить любой ценой. Не исключая насилия. Но одеваться Кларк не умел: то фермерские клетчатые рубашки и свободные джинсы, то старомодные костюмы и уродливые очки. Не страшно, если знаешь, как все это выглядит на самом деле, когда любовник лежит под тобой обнажённый, вздрагивая от прикосновений. Но все это было справедливо до сегодняшнего дня.  
Сейчас в его кабинете находился скорее красавец, сошедший с обложки модного журнала, чем такой знакомый Кларк Кент, и вёл он себя соответствующим образом. Нагло, ничуть не смущаясь откровенных взглядов хозяина кабинета, с бесстыдным удовольствием возвращая их обратно.  
Лекс усмехнулся, сел за стол, гость решительно перекинул ноги через столешницу и устроился напротив.  
\- Обсудим наши дела? - знаменитая саркастическая улыбка Лютора одним уголком рта. Ему любопытно, как поведёт себя собеседник. Но Кларк поморщился, на лице отразилось безразличие, он неопределённо махнул рукой.  
\- Зачем? Ты выиграл. Я проиграл. Может, приступим к основной части программы? Мне не терпится.  
У Лекса удивлённо поползла вверх бровь. Он не узнавал свою жертву. Кент ли это? Явно Кент, глаза не обманывали. Но…  
\- Хотелось бы на это посмотреть, - оказалось достаточно лишь намёка. Кларк соскользнул со стола, зашёл за спинку кресла. Он склонился к Лексу, рука спустилась вниз по груди ближе к паху, язык выписывал замысловатые узоры на шее. Лекс застонал от удовольствия. Пальцы Кларка расстегнули ремень и забрались под брюки, поглаживая и массируя.  
\- Я все делаю правильно?! – жаркий шёпот пронизывал насквозь, не позволяя сосредоточиться, не позволяя вынырнуть из омута безумия.  
\- Да, - ему хватило сил только простонать, когда Кларк стремительным движением отодвинул кресло от стола и разместился между ног. Встал на колени и развёл бедра Лекса, поглаживая их внутреннюю сторону через ткань, а потом потёрся о пах щекой, прошёлся губами по ещё скрытому одеждой и бельём члену, уже возбуждённому, уже готовому взорваться от удовольствия.  
С трудом взяв себя в руки, хозяина кабинета нашёл силы иронично посмотреть в поднятые на него глаза.  
\- Откуда такое смирение?! Ты решил, что я так скорее смягчу условия нашей сделки?  
Кларк снова потёрся о пах щекой, выгибая спину как кошка. Лексу пришлось приложить невероятное усилие, чтобы не застонать от такого простого движения .  
\- Зачем мучиться, когда можно получать наслаждение?! А сделка?.. - Кларк пожал плечами. - Ты хочешь меня в своей постели, я там присутствую и делаю все, что ты пожелаешь. Если тебе не нравится, ты меня наказываешь, как тебе будет угодно. Но не думаю, что тебе не понравится…  
После этого ошеломляющего заявления Кларк высвободил член любовника и накрыл его губами. То, что он делал, было немыслимо для Кларка Кента - он выцеловывал каждую венку, вылизывал открывшееся отверстие сверху головки, вбирал в себя ствол так глубоко, что казалось, хотел проглотить. Рот двигался в невероятном ритме, заставляя Лекса стонать от наслаждения, выгибаясь навстречу, но перед самым приближением финала жар и ритм исчез. Он открыл в возмущении глаза и решил, что сошёл с ума.  
Кларк, не отводя от него взгляда, раздевался, снимая медленно свой невероятный гардероб. Чёрная шёлковая рубашка, соскользнула с сильных плеч, как только расстегнулась последняя пуговица, ботинки полетели под стол вместе с носками, медленно была расстёгнута ширинка и сняты джинсы, под ними оказалось ни намёка на нижнее белье. Лекс не мог поверить в то, что его пленник и жертва, тоже возбуждён, о чем явственно свидетельствовал уже вставший член. Ещё одно движение губами, чтобы добавить слюны. Кларк, осторожно помогая себе рукой, опустился, насаживаясь на него. Они продолжали смотреть друг на друга, пока он двигался вверх и вниз, держась за плечи любовника, приникая всем телом, жарко постанывая, заставляя кончить и кончая сам. Бессильно опустился прижимаясь к груди Лекса, придавливая своим весом, тихо шепча на ухо:  
\- Я твоя вещь, твоя игрушка, твоя собственность! Разве ты хотел не этого?!


	6. Chapter 6

Аль Фаед еще раз озабоченно посмотрел в микроскоп. Он допустил большую ошибку. Настолько огромную, что теперь не знал - бежать ему в самую отдаленную точку земного шара или самому во всем признаться, надеясь, что пощадят хотя бы его близких. Клетки Кларка, полгода назад обработанные новым составом, позволяющим пришельцу регенерировать с большой скоростью, чем у обычного человека, и излечивать раны, были оставлены для чистоты эксперимента в питательной среде под солнечными лучами. До недавнего момента ни одна из них не изменялась, а вчера… произошла их модификация, видимо, количество светового излучения перешло в качество, и теперь клетки невозможно уничтожить ничем. Они применяли разные методы воздействия: температуру, радиацию, химические реактивы, способные разрушить сверхпрочные материалы. Ничего, совсем ничего! Они оставались активны и здоровы, регенерируя с еще большей скоростью. Такой же препарат ввели Кларку, и теперь микробиолог мог только предполагать, сколько осталось времени до возвращения суперспособностей к их невероятному подопытному кролику.  
Он решил, что безопаснее во всем признаться и попросил соединить с Лексом Лютором. Но не успел и раскрыть рта. Лаборатория взлетела на воздух. А он сам исчез в мегатонном взрыве, так и не сказав ни слова.

Он снова пришел. Вирджиния быстро поправила прическу и подкрасила губы, как только разглядела у лифта. Как всегда в черном, как всегда в темных солнцезащитных очках. Резкие, быстрые, отточенные движения. Стремительный, невероятно красивый и чертовски сексуальный. С бедовыми глазами и улыбкой. Такой улыбке может позавидовать любая женщина, таких губ достигают только пластическими операциями, а редкие счастливчики имеют от природы. А он был редким счастливчиком. Натуральный от кончиков ногтей длинных сильных ног, узких бедер и широких плеч до густой черной шевелюры. Новый ведущий раздела светской жизни и обзоров ночных клубов в самом гламурном и роскошном журнале Метрополиса «Le chic». Живая и суперпривлекательная реклама для любой страницы любого еженедельника подобного толка. Фотографы его обожали, модели тоже. Он без конца флиртовал со всеми, но не подпуская близко, и никто не знал, был ли у него любовник или любовница. Никто даже не знал его ориентации. Кого он предпочитал, мужчин или женщин. Но его самого хотели все.  
Вирджиния ждала с нетерпением. Она, конечно, не мечтала покорить этого красавчика, но каждая встреча приносила ей удовольствие. К тому же у них был общий секрет. И любить Кэла можно было только за это. Кэл отказал ее боссу. Этой напыщенной наглой сучке, главному редактору Мадлен. Она положила на Кэла глаз сразу, как только он появился в офисе полгода назад. И однажды пригласила в свой кабинет поздно вечером. Вирджиния заранее знала, что там должно произойти и грустно поглядывала на закрывшуюся дверь. Ее отпустили пораньше. Если такое случалось, то это означало, что босс решила развлечься с кем-нибудь из новичков, обещая золотые горы и карьеру. Стерва любила красивых мальчиков и Кэл был очень в ее вкусе. Секретарша, задержавшись в маленькой комнатке около приемной, мыла чашки. Она не думала, что все закончится так быстро и после не знала, какому углу молится, потому что ее никто не увидел.  
В тот вечер все пошло не по запланированному сценарию. Через десять минут Кэл, смеясь, вышел из кабинета, вслед ему полетел хрустальный бокал, и выбежала разъяренная женщина. Она орала ему в спину, что он импотент, неудачник, и что он больше никогда не будет работать ни в одном журнале и уж тем более в «Le chic». Тогда молодой человек вернулся, осторожно взял ее за плечи и тихо что-то прошептал на ухо. Щель между косяком и дверью давала плохой обзор, но Вирджиния видела, как побледнела начальница. А Кэл, усмехаясь, удалился, подмигнув прячущейся секретарше. Он ее заметил, но ничем не выдал секрет.  
С тех пор у них установились доверительные отношения, девушка никому ничего не рассказывала, но ей было очень приятно, что Кэл иногда делится с ней маленькими секретами и ничего не значащими пустяками, давая искренние советы: в какой пойти клуб и в каком лучше не появляться. Она понимала, очень хорошо понимала, что делал он это не из-за доброго участия. Его вообще трудно было назвать добрым, но свой человек в стане врага ему был нужен и он выбрал ее, пользуясь своим обаянием и сексуальной улыбкой, сводящей с ума.

Однажды они разговаривали за чашкой чая в подсобке о любовных приключениях и самом лучшем сексе в жизни. Он умел выпытывать, внимательно слушая, но ничего не отдавая взамен. Улыбаясь, впитывал наивные признания, но девушка, набралась смелости и, сумев преодолеть гипноз этих прекрасных глаз, спросила о его собственных сексуальных предпочтениях. Кэл усмехнулся и сказал что это безумно опасный секрет, но у него только один любовник, очень влиятельный и очень ревнивый. И еще, как будто шуткой добавил, что если однажды захочет кого-нибудь убить, ему будет достаточно переспать со своей жертвой. «Уверен для этого человека секс со мной будет моральной компенсацией за смерть», - добавил тогда он и улыбнулся. Она рассмеялась в ответ его словам, как хорошей шутке, но поверила сразу. Сама не зная почему.

Но сегодня было, что обсудить. Они редко говорили на серьезные темы, просто потому что собеседника они не волновали. Но ночное событие на окраине Метрополиса растревожило всех. Даже здесь, в оплоте бессмысленности и удовольствий, о происшествии говорили все утро и продолжили за обедом.  
\- Привет, - он одарил секретаршу лучезарной улыбкой на все тридцать два зуба, посмотрел из-под длинных опущенных ресниц. Фирменный взгляд, разящий наповал и мужчин и женщин. – Мадлен у себя?!  
\- Нет, к сожалению. Лежит дома в обмороке, после того как узнала о взрыве. Испугалась террористов и сбежала за город. Думает, что там ее не достанут.  
Он удивленно вскинул брови. Похоже, действительно не знал. Удобно расположился на краешке стола, доверительно наклонился ближе, заставляя задохнуться от нахлынувшего возбуждения, и потребовал подробностей.  
\- Сегодня в районе Самоубийц раздался взрыв, снесло дом и пару строений рядом с ним обвалило. Все думали, что здание заброшенное, но погибло много народу, настоящая мясорубка получилась. Оказалось, там находилась какая-то засекреченная лаборатория или клиника. Немало людей уничтожено. Все-таки правильно в свое время Зеленую стрелу бандитом называли. Никакой он не Робин Гуд.  
Лицо собеседника выражало только жадное любопытство.  
\- А почему речь о Зеленой стреле? Он как-то замешан?  
Вирджиния, обрадованная тем, что разговор продлится хоть чуть-чуть подольше, с готовностью выложила все подробности. Ее приятель работал в полиции, очень близкий приятель. В самый напряженный период он нашел возможность пообедать с ней. И она, как любая любопытная женщина, понемногу вытянула из него все детали следствия, непреданные огласке. О собственнике здания ничего не было известно. Но свидетели опознали в главаре террористов Зеленую стрелу, давно уже не появлявшегося в городе и когда-то считавшегося защитником обиженных. Иногда доходили слухи, что это давно не так, но никто не верил. Но сегодня все убедились в их правдивости.  
\- Надо думать, это произошло на шестой улице, там куча черных драгг-дилеров, торгуют крэком и прочей гадостью, небось, их лабораторию и притон взорвали. Чего жалеть, - небрежно бросил Кэл, внимательно выслушав ее монолог.  
\- Нет, все случилось на двадцать четвертой стрит, и это не точка мафии, никто не знает, чья эта точка, там было много специального оборудования, оно не по карману даже организованной преступности. А потом приехала секретная служба и всех полицейских просто отстранили. Представляешь?!  
\- Значит, тайный правительственный проект, - за равнодушным тоном она не заметила, как блеснули его глаза. Он поцеловал ей кончики пальцев, попрощался и ушел, больше не сказав ни слова.

Оливер смотрел со своего места на балконе на то, как бесновалась толпа на танцевальной площадке. Молодые и очень богатые пили, развлекались, кололись, занимались сексом в темных закоулках клуба или наоборот, у всех на виду. Сегодня в городе умерла добрая сотня человек, разрушено несколько зданий, но золотой молодежи внизу все было нипочем, ведь они себя считали сливками общества. А взрыв произошел в бедных кварталах, с ничем не примечательными людьми, чья судьба здесь никого не волновала.  
А сам Оливер сегодня праздновал. Его пальцы подрагивали от адреналина, плескавшегося в крови. Он праздновал большую победу над Лексом Лютором. Потому что прекрасно знал, какой нанес урон его важному проекту по изучению людей со сверхспособностями. Лаборатория в Метрополисе была самой крупной. В ней работал почти весь звездный состав ученых, собранный владельцем ЛюторКорп по всему миру. Гениальных ученых, которым Лекс предоставил неограниченный бюджет и возможность экспериментировать на людском материале. Насколько он знал, все разработки хранили там же. Даже если они содержались в другом месте, Лексу придется очень постараться, чтобы снова собрать подобную команду, восполнить нехватку уникального оборудования и живого материала.  
Он собирался снова выпить, когда заметил неизвестного парня у бара. Красивый и сексуальный, даже Оливер как мужчина чувствовал энергетику, исходящую от него. Она чувствовалась даже на расстоянии, здесь, на балконе. Около него вились все лучшие девчонки клуба, но он не обращал на них внимания. Метались огни, прожекторы чертили замысловатые фигуры. В клетках извивались обнаженные танцовщицы. Музыка била по ушам. Обстановка вокруг не позволяля сосредоточиться. Оливер не мог понять, кого незнакомец ему напоминает, пока не увидел своего соперника на соседнем балконе. Лекс тоже смотрел прямо на парня и одновременно набирал номер на сотовом телефоне. Через секунду загадочный посетитель, заинтересовавший Оливера, вынул свой мобильный из кармана, поднял голову и встретился глазами с Лексом, а через минуту направился к лестнице ведущей наверх.  
До него наконец-то дошло. Кларк Кент. Оливер заинтересовано смотрел за этими передвижениями. Что могло связывать столь старых врагов вместе? И, не привлекая к себе внимание, он растворился в темноте, подбираясь к собеседникам ближе.

\- Лекс, ты не можешь запретить мне. Я ни с кем не флиртую и вообще веду себя паинькой. В конце концов, это моя работа, - Кларк взял Лекса за руку и увлек в более тихий и укромный уголок клуба, тем самым облегчая шпиону задачу.  
\- Шляться по клубам твоя работа? – Лекс через силу усмехнулся. – У меня кризис, а ты вытаскиваешь меня сюда. Видимо, давно я тебя не наказывал. Мне следовало быть строже.  
Кларк улыбнулся своей мегаваттной улыбкой, приблизился к недовольному собеседнику и - Оливер не поверил своим глазам - потерся бесстыдно и так привычно о пах Лекса, притянул к себе и поцеловал в губы. Потом отстранился и прошептал:  
\- Накажи меня прямо здесь, - и снова движение бедрами, Лютор очевидно завелся с полоборота, привлек любовника к себе, шаря руками по великолепному телу, так и льнущему к нему, впился жестким поцелуем в губы, прикусывая их и постанывая в приоткрытый и податливый рот. Потом резко отстранился, проводя по губам пальцем, и Кларк облизал и всосал его в рот, позволяя погружаться вовнутрь.  
\- Сучка, - Лютор явно с трудом вырвался из плена безумия, уже начинающего его одолевать, и залепил со всей силы Кларку пощечину. – Я накажу тебя дома. И так, как я захочу.  
Кларк обижено пожал губы, бросил жаркие взгляды, от которых даже у Оливера встало и ответил тоном оскорбленной невинности:  
\- Я твоя вещь, все будет, как захочешь ты, - и от того, как сказаны эти слова и собеседника, и шпиона, скрытого от всех, бросило в дрожь.  
\- Можешь остаться, мы поговорим потом.

Все увиденное наводило на размышления. Кларк Кент любимая игрушка Лекса Лютора? Его сексуальная игрушка? Впрочем, это многое объясняло в их отношениях раньше. И скандал, произошедший больше полугода назад в том числе. Оливер хмыкнул. Его враг, очевидно, дорожил Кларком. Ревновал. Держал в черном теле, не позволяя отходить от себя даже на расстояние вытянутой руки, не позволяя других удовольствия кроме себя любимого. Чем еще объяснить эту злость и ревность.  
Пока Кларк стоял в нише, приводя себя в порядок, собираясь спуститься вниз, у Оливера созрел план. Здесь не было охраны и слежки, хотя там, на танцполе, ему показалось странным, что на парня смотрят, не отводя глаз, несколько человек в разных частях зала. Сначала он подумал, что голубые, но в свете открывшихся событий становилось ясно, что это служба охраны и наблюдения за собственностью Лютора. Похоже, паранойя соперника была еще больше, чем он думал. Но еще более очевидно было то, что когда они вместе, Лекс не терпел чужих глаз. И поэтому надо действовать быстро, не медля не минуты. Пока не появилась вездесущая охрана, и пока парень все еще распален и его желание не испарилось. Уж он Кларку поможет! А главное, потом позаботиться о том, чтобы об этом стало известно Лексу. Он заранее предвкушал бешенство в глазах своего врага, эту кровавую пелену ревности и невозможности ничего изменить. Достойная месть за все проделки семьи Люторов.  
Он быстро, почти на ощупь, обследовал близлежащую территорию, краем глаза следя за своей жертвой, не позволяя тому исчезнуть из поля зрения. И, наконец, усилия были вознаграждены. Небольшое техническое помещение, открывающееся только персоналу по электронному ключу. Но Оливер и не такие замки вскрывал своими специальными приспособлениями, с которыми не расставался.

Невыносимый жар, острая боль от ожога. Кларка бросило в пот, капли, срываясь, падали на пол. Он словно очнулся от глубокого кошмарного сна. Глаза странным образом почти в полной темноте различили красноватый оттенок капель. И он мысленно застонал, понимая, что красный криптонит больше не бушует в крови, защищая от безумия. Все, что происходило с ним эти полгода, помнилось как в тумане. Спальня Лекса, редакция гламурного журнала, ночные клубы, редкие звонки Марты, ссора с Хлоей, которую он оскорбил. Все затянуто пеленой, словно происходило не с ним, а с кем-то еще, кого он хорошо знал. Только откуда это ощущение грязи и мерзости, чувства, что он только что целовался со своим мучителем, а теперь кто-то другой жадно шарит по телу руками, противно дыша в шею. Сломанная труба отопления выпала из рук. От звука человек отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
Но Кларк не обратил внимания. Он сломал металлическую трубу?! Мысль об этом заставила сосредоточиться на ощущениях тела. Ожог не болел, его вообще не было, хотя он чувствовал спиной, что пар под высоким давлением до сих пор вырывается из сломанного водопровода. Не причиняя ему вреда, а он сам стал преградой для невыносимого жара и защитой для стоявшего перед ним человека. Он положил руки на трубу, незаметно защипнул, словно бумагу разорванные края, радуясь возращению силы. И взглянул, наконец, на лапающего его парня. Против воли вырвался возглас:  
\- Оливер?! – и вдруг он вспомнил сегодняшний разговор в редакции журнала с милой секретаршей стервы Мадлен. О взрыве и об участии Зеленой стрелы в нем.  
\- Я думал, ты под кайфом и меня не узнаешь, - довольный смешок заставил дернуться от отвращения, руки бывшего друга и союзника так и не перестали шарить по телу, забираясь под белье, лапая и сжимая зад. Кларк отстранился.  
\- Ты сегодня взорвал лабораторию.  
\- Ага, взорвал, покончив с этим мега суперпроектом Лекса Лютора, - Квин снова потянулся к нему. – Ну не упрямься, Кларк, ты же был не против. Если бы я раньше знал, что ты предпочитаешь мужчин, то точно бы не гонялся за Лоис. И потом, такая возможность позлить твоего любовника. Ну, тебе же хочется его позлить? Правда?! Чего он раскомандовался. Мне сейчас, честно говоря, даже неинтересно, на чем вы снова сошлись, так ты хорош.  
\- Ты поэтому здесь? – Кларк вывернулся из похотливых объятий, теперь это было несложно.  
\- Каким занудой был, таким и остался. Да, увидел вас с Лексом и то, что он оставил тебя рагоряченным, решил помочь, так сказать, по старой дружбе. Ты вообще должен быть благодарен мне за этот взрыв. Это, кстати, последняя зона 33.1 Других больше нет. Ну, Кларк, иди сюда, не упрямься  
Оливер смотрел на него так же как и Лекс, взглядом собственника, как на вещь или на средство достижения цели. И цели Оливера Квина, когда-то благородного героя, а теперь человека, погрязшего в своей мести и не гнушающегося любыми средствами для ее достижения, были совершенно очевидны для Кларка. Решение пришло мгновенно.  
\- Хорошо Олли, но только не здесь, поедем в мою квартиру.

Ночной Метрополис был городом грешных удовольствий. Он манил, соблазнял, искушал. Обещая тысячи наслаждений: чувственных, страстных, бесстыдных, запретных. Таких, как его необыкновенный любовник. Водитель ощущал напряжение в воздухе передвигаясь по улицам на запрещенной скорости семьдесят миль в час.  
Дорогая черная машина пролетала по полупустым темным переулкам, освещенным только фонарями, на бешеной скорости, мимо светофоров, игнорируя красный свет, каким-то чудом не напарываясь на полицейские патрули. Человек за рулем автомобиля находился на грани нервного срыва. Но даже приближенные (близких людей у Лекса Лютора не было) никогда не поняли бы этого по его состоянию и поведению. Внешне он оставался абсолютно спокоен, но в душе бушевала буря.  
Лекс никогда не думал, что капитуляция Кларка станет для него личным и оглушительным поражением. Сейчас он прекрасно осознавал, что когда заманил, сломал и заставил сдаться бывшего друга и, наконец, получил от него все, чего так желал, сам оказался в ловушке, из которой теперь выбраться почти невозможно. И самое обидное, что эту ловушку он попал по собственной вине. Он слишком давил, а когда Кларк превратился в похотливую шлюшку, готовую потворствовать всем его желаниям, сошел с ума от ревности.

Неделю после официального признания Кларком своего поражения он наслаждался своей победой и телом любовника, почти не выпуская его из постели. Он десять раз поблагодарил небеса и метеоритный дождь - за свое метеоритное здоровье, позволяющее такие сексуальные подвиги. Он устроил себе небольшие каникулы, появляясь в кабинете президента ЛюторКорп всего на шесть часов в день, посвящая все остальное время своей победе, удовольствиям и сну. Ему действительно не было необходимости наказывать пленника хоть за что-то. Он получил согласие и реализовал все свои фантазии. Пока… пока он не увидел взгляды охранников на свою сексуальную игрушку. Эти стопроцентно гетеросексуальные натуралы просто высунув языки, смотрели на Кларка, и он видел по их глазам, что каждый из них готов зажать парня в углу, чтобы хорошенько отыметь. Грубое слово, но именно такое желание читалось во взглядах, устремленных на любовника.  
Раньше он не задумывался о ревности. Вернее о том, что может ревновать своего пленника ко всему миру. У него были конкретные соперники, точнее, соперницы, которых он устранял любыми способами и средствами. К тому же скромность, наивность, искреннее непонимание Кларка своей сексуальности, а потом его нелепый маскарад гарантировали почти полную безопасность в этом отношении и спокойствие Лекса. Но теперь, когда любовник превратился в машину для секса, сдерживать окружающих стало тяжело, почти невозможно. И, чтобы защитить свою собственность, он предпринял ряд мер.  
Менять или снимать наблюдение в замке он не хотел. Поэтому удалил Кларка из замка, переселив в роскошную квартиру в Метрополисе. Оставил охрану только снаружи, не позволив поставить в помещении ни один жучок. Но этих мер показалось мало. Сейчас Кларк маялся без дела, но ему явно хотелось всеобщего восхищения и обожания. Холодноватой и жестокой страсти Лекса, просыпавшейся только в постели, очевидно, было недостаточно для столь порывистого существа. Все могло закончится массовым убийством окружающих, которого Лекс как человек далеко не гуманный, но чрезвычайно практичный, хотел избежать. В конце концов, качественное устранение всегда стоило слишком много денег. И поэтому после трех недель мучений от ревности, он решил пристроить Кларка к делу. К делу, удивительно ему подходящему.

\- Ты еще не разучился складывать слова в предложения? – Лекс лежал на боку, подперев голову рукой, другой поглаживая выгибающуюся сильную спину. «Ну просто животное», - думалось ему, когда он смотрел на любовника.  
\- Зачем? – Кларк повернулся, направил ласкающую ладонь, опуская ее вниз, к ягодицам, к ложбинке между ними. Прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, когда пальцы начали ее массировать. – Да, сильнее, вот здесь! Так зачем?  
\- Писать статьи, Кларк, работать, - ладонь переместилась на внутреннюю сторону бедра, касаясь нежной кожи, изредка дотрагиваясь до промежности, иногда до яичек, вызывая частые вздохи и постанывания. Какое-то время он наслаждался этими звуками, а потом резко встал с кровати. Пока он на расстоянии вытянутой руки рядом с обнаженным Кларком, никакого серьезного разговора не получится. Парень сел, подтянув ноги под себя, обиженно поджал губы, всем своим видом выражая недовольство. Все-таки оставалось нечто странное в таком кардинальном изменении поведения. Но миллиардер предпочитал не задумываться над этим. Лексу было достаточно, что Кларк покорился его желаниям, и хотел либо делал вид, что его постоянно и готов был исполнить любые прихоти . Правда, и манипулировать Кларк тоже научился, получая то, что хотел, так или иначе.  
\- Ты решил вернуть меня в The Daily Planet? – Кларк рассмеялся. – Меня туда не примут, и потом, писать эту нудятину про политику и деньги, не хочу.  
\- А я тебе и не предлагаю. Будешь общаться со звездами и писать о роскошной жизни.  
\- «Le chic»? – Лекс не удивился и кивнул, вслух был назван единственный идеальный вариант для Кларка в его сегодняшнем состоянии, и сразу увидел заинтересованность. – Не боишься, что меня соблазнят?  
\- Нет, друг мой, ты останешься верным мне, тебе придется, ты ведь знаешь, что за этим может последовать.  
\- Чужая жизнь или смерть меня мало сейчас волнуют…, - удивительное заявление в свете последних событий.  
\- Тогда подумай о своей жизни и смерти, а главное, о той боли, которую я могу тебе причинить. Ну, так как тебе мое предложение? – Лекс откинулся в кресле, прикрываясь пледом - разгоряченное тело слегка морозило от прохладного воздуха.  
\- И я смогу ходить по ночным клубам? Бывать на светских вечеринках? – быстрый взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц. Миллиардер чертыхнулся, он и забыл об этой стороне жизни гламурных репортеров.  
\- Сможешь, под наблюдением и не очень долго.  
Кларк снова обиженно надулся и как бы невзначай начал себя поглаживать, облизывая губы, проводя по ним быстрым и юрким языком. Лекс задышал чаще. Он понимал, что происходит, но в этот раз остался неумолимо, пошел лишь на небольшую уступку.  
\- С охраной будешь ходить на небольшие дневные и вечерние приемы. А большой выход в свет я быду устраивать тебе раз в неделю. Под моим личным присмотром.  
Любовник понял, что большего не получить, и соблазнительно улыбнулся, ловко поднялся с постели, подошел и опустился перед креслом на колени. И, прежде чем губы накрыли уже до предела возбужденный член Лекса, сказал:  
\- Все будет так, как захочешь ты.

Все-таки у него был талант. У Кларка Кента. И, превратившись в постельную подстилку Лекса Лютора, Кларк его, конечно же, не утратил. Миллиардеру не пришлось платить Мадлен за первоначальное размещение материалов. Его люди только предъявил текст, пару статей и портфолио любовника, выполненное лучшим фотографом Нью-Йорка, и главный редактор вцепилась в возможность получить яркого, необычайно талантливого и очень сексуального журналиста, чувствуя потенциальный успех. И бомба под названием Кэл взорвалась, а ударная волна от этого взрыва лишь разрасталась все полгода. К тому же любовник ранее так постарался создать вокруг себя легенду обычного фермера и недотепистого репортера, что теперь, глядя на снимки корреспондента гламурного журнала, никто не узнавал в этом стильном и сексуальном мужчине - Кларка Кента. Тайна псевдонима оставалась неприкосновенной. До сегодняшнего дня. Пока он не встретил в клубе этого белобрысого негодяя Оливера Квина.

Совещание о взорванной лаборатории подходило к завершению, когда ему прислали сообщение, что Кларк вернулся из ночного клуба не один, а поскольку в квартире не было ни прослушки, ни видеонаблюдения, никто не знал, что там происходило, а предпринимать что-то самостоятельно Лекс запретил.  
И сейчас он мчался как сумасшедший через весь центр Метрополиса, не останавливаясь на красный свет и пренебрегая всеми дорожными правилами. Он предполагал, нет, он скорее знал, что там увидит и думал только об одном - что же ему предпринять. Миллиардер оставил Кларка весьма распаленным и явно желающим секса. Лекс прекрасно помнил, как возбуждало Кларка внимание публики, все эти восхищенные взгляды и намеки, откровенный флирт. Он начинал раздевать Лекса уже в лимузине после вечера или ночи проведенной в клубе. Они выходили в свет, делая вид, что не знают друг друга. Они до сих пор скрывали свою связь. Процесс против The Inquisitor обязывал. Но уезжали всегда вместе. Со всеми предосторожностями, но вместе. После первого такого вечера, насмотревшись на липнувших к Кларку посетителей заведения, Лютор хотел запретить ночные вылазки, но когда любовник устроил ему праздник удовольствий, едва сдерживаясь от возбуждения в машине, а потом в квартире, он не решился отказать себе в подобном. Слишком уж заманчивым оставалось ощущение победы и власти на Кларком. Ведь месть как наркотик затягивает, и вырваться невозможно. Да он и не пытался.  
Удивляло лишь одно: почему любовник так расслабился, что привел кого-то удовлетворить свою страсть в квартиру, где за ним велось круглосуточное наблюдение, и он об этом если не знал, то догадывался. Видимо, давно не испытывал всю силу гнева своего собственника. Ведь за полгода он ни разу не совершал ошибок. Слишком был расчетливым и умным для этого.

Оливер огляделся и усмехнулся. Действительно, Лекс Лютор мог позволить за свои деньги самое лучше. Даже Кларка Кента. Квартира была роскошна. Огромная студия, разделенная на зоны легкими стеллажами с безделушками и дорогой современной техникой. Маленькая кухонная зона, большой компьютерный стол, заваленный бумагами и фотографиями с навороченным ноутбуком. Удобные кресла. Но над всем этим царила кровать, огромных размеров, со стойками, неубранными шелковыми лентами, наручниками и другими приспособлениями, назначение которых даже он при всей своей опытности не понимал. Любой, только бросив на нее взгляд, сразу осознавал, что она не для сна. Здесь пахло похотью и сексом, и все располагало к запретным, сладостным, иногда и жестоким удовольствиям. Оливер снова огляделся, и пока гостеприимный хозяин наливал ему выпить, и украдкой установил камеру прямо напротив постели. Здесь он собирался нанести главный удар Лексу Лютору, при этом ничуть не напрягаясь.  
\- Нравится? - Кларк протянул стакан с виски.  
\- Впечатляет, не ожидал, - гость, не отрывая взгляда, выпил залпом обжигающий напиток и рывком притянул к себе бывшего приятеля, сминая губы грубым поцелуем. Не терпелось. Желание просто сжигало изнутри. Кларк страстно ответил, а потом высвободился из пылких объятий, отступил, словно предлагая на себя полюбоваться, и Оливер понял, что не пожалеет о новом сексуальном опыте. Кларк был великолепен, просто живая ртуть, облаченная в смуглую, идеально гладкую кожу. Где раньше были его глаза. Надо было завалить Кента на спину раньше Лютора. Кларк насмешливо посмотрел на Олли из-под ресниц, поблескивая шальными глазами, и его снова бросило в дрожь как в клубе, и желание требовательно начало рваться наружу, а уже потяжелевший член потребовал к себе внимания.  
\- Не торопись, времени более чем предостаточно!  
Но он не желал ждать, он снова поцеловал Кларка в губы, а потом начал давить на плечи, принуждая встать на колени. Хозяин квартиры не сопротивлялся, он толкнул гостя на кровать, потерся о пах, оглаживая и распаляя все больше, заставляя корчиться от сводящих с ума прикосновений.  
\- Ты сучка, настоящая сучка! - Олли застонал под ласкающими руками и притянул черноволосую голову ближе к бедрам. – Хватит играть, уже отсоси мне.

Кларк пытался тянуть время до последнего, надеясь ограничиться поцелуями, прикидывая, сколько понадобится взбешенному Лексу времени, чтобы добраться до квартиры. В том, что приедет сам Лекс, а не пришлет кого-то из подручных, он не сомневался. Любовник не потерпит публичного унижения и разберется с ситуацией сам. Но гость оказался настойчив, слишком настойчив. Поэтому убедившись, что Оливер установил и включил камеру, он привычным движением опустился на колени. Его цель стоила этого унижения, как он надеялся, последнего в его жизни.

Рот был умелый и жаркий. Очень умелый, хорошо обученный, прекрасно знающий, что и как делать. Он постанывал от ритмичных движений, зарываясь пальцами в роскошные волосы, принуждая двигаться быстрее. Он находился прямо напротив входной двери, поэтому увидел глаза своего врага, застывшего на пороге квартиры. Оливер Квин усмехнулся в лицо, вошедшему Лексу Лютору, и эта усмешка так и осталась на его губах, когда он получил пулю в лоб. Дуло пистолета, смотрящее в упор - последнее, что он увидел перед своей смертью.

Кларк выпустил член Оливера изо рта, когда раздался выстрел, и спокойно смотрел, как тот падает на кровать, затем почувствовал, как пистолет упирается в затылок.  
\- Пожалуй, мне пора убить тебя и наконец, освободиться. Думаю, вместе с тобой умрет моя ненависть , - спокойный голос за спиной, звук взведенного курка, еще один выстрел.

Пуля расплющилась, словно попала в гранитную стену и упала, жалобно звеня. Лекс отшатнулся, но сбежать не успел. Его прижало невероятной силой к полу, сдвинуться он не смог. Впервые за эти три с небольшим года он ощутил страх и беспомощность перед мощью плененного им существа. Зверь просто спал, чтобы однажды вырваться на свободу. И теперь, когда силы вернулись к нему в полной мере, тюремщик ждал, что узник отомстит своему мучителю. Но глаза Кларка были спокойны. Это снова были глаза Кларка Кента, которого он знал когда-то очень давно. Яркие, глубокие и ясные.  
\- Я не убью тебя, - он улыбнулся, и Лекс сразу поверил ему. - Я оставлю тебя этой квартире с мертвым телом твоего непримиримого публичного врага. Скоро здесь будет полиция, знаешь, я не удержался и нажал тревожную кнопку. Прости мне это. Ты так напугал меня своим выстрелом, - а вот теперь в голосе прозвучала издевка. Лекс дернулся под мощным телом и уже открыл рот для оскорбления, но Кларк продолжил.  
\- Молчи, Лекс, не говори ничего, я тебе популярно объясню. Ты гений, так что много слов мне не понадобиться. Оливер сделал запись всего, что тут произошло. Вон видишь камеру, - сильные руки бесцеремонно развернули миллиардера и указали на небольшое устройство, установленное для обзора и видеосъемки всей квартиры. Незаметно мигающий красный огонек говорил, что запись до сих пор идет . - Я уверен, без этой записи и моих показаний, ты отвертишься. Тебя отпустят за недостаточностью улик. Но ты должен знать, что есть свидетель и запись, подтверждающая слова этого свидетеля. Поэтому ты больше никогда не приблизишься ко мне и к моим близким, потому что для тебя это будет означать смертный приговор.  
\- Я знаю о тебе все, - Лекс прохрипел не в силах поверить, что этот вечный бойскаут смог так обмануть его. Внутри все клокотало от ярости на себя самого, что он снова попался, позволив себе чувствовать хоть что-то.  
\- Нет, не знаешь, - и Кларк хладнокровно усмехнулся несвойственной ему жесткой ухмылкой. Наконец, позволяя истинным чувствам вырваться наружу. - Знал Аль Фаед со своей исследовательской группой. Если ты не в курсе, они погибли сегодня в полном составе от рук человека, убитого тобой сейчас. И я точно знаю, где резервная копия этих исследований. Ты же параноик, Лекс, такую информацию ты хранишь только в замке. Думаешь, я ее не найду, пока ты разбираешься с полицией и адвокатами?  
Миллиардера отпустили, он бессильно остался лежать на полу, и ему оставалось только смотреть, как уходит бывшая жертва. Хотелось ударить, нанести незаживающую рану, заставить чувствовать вину.  
\- Вот значит, как это происходит! Кларк Кент изменил себе?! И все твои высокие слова ничего не стоят? Ты ведь говорил о том, что не тебе решать, кому жить, а кому умирать, а средства в достижении цели тоже имеют значения?! А как же высокие принципы семьи Кент, которыми ты так гордился? Или если дело касается лично тебя, никакие принципы не имеют значения?!  
Кларк рванулся обратно, он приподнял своего мучителя за горло, медленно сжимая шею, выдавливая из него жизнь, глядя, как она вытекает из беспомощного, борющегося за последний вздох, тела, но потом Лекс почувствовал себя свободным и снова свалился на пол, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Невозможно играть по правилам с человеком, который их не соблюдает. Никогда. Тебе ли не знать этого, Лекс. Но ты прав в одном: в том, что произошло здесь, есть моя вина, и этот крест я буду нести до конца.  
Им не дали договорить, в дверь ломилась полиция, и в тот момент, когда ее высадили , от Кларка Кента не осталось в комнате и следа, только мощное движение воздуха напомнило о том, что он здесь был.  
Лекс не слушал окруживших его людей, он не услышал, как зачитывали права, не ощутил, как защелкнулись наручники на руках. Он смотрел только в проем двери, понимая, что этот раунд он проиграл, проиграл с оглушительным треском, несмотря на все свои впечатляющие победы над противником в прошлом. Надо начинать все сначала, но об этом придется подумать потом, после решения насущных проблем.

\- Мистер Брюс, - дворецкий осторожно потряс за плечо своего хозяина. Вчерашние тренировки не прошли даром и теперь его не добудиться.  
\- Ты сошел с ума, - быстрый взгляд на часы рядом с кроватью, - еще только шесть часов утра, - миллионер закрылся подушкой, уворачиваясь от настойчивого прикосновения. - У меня совещание только в десять, я могу еще спокойно поспать, - он отмахнулся от своего верного друга и наставника, бывшего опекуна, человека, фактически вырастившего его, заменившего ему родителей. Правда, патетики в их отношения это не добавляло. Брюс любил Альфреда как отца, Альфред любил Брюса как сына. Но вслух они об этом никогда не говорили. И на все предложения хозяина сменить работу, должность, поменять хоть что-то в жизни - дворецкий отвечал неизменным отказом.  
\- Брюс, Вам обязательно надо увидеть это. Очень нестандартная ситуация для вашего нового проекта! Я сам не в силах решить ее.  
\- Пещера?! – сон как рукой сняло. Легкий кивок головы и владелец поместья быстро поднялся с кровати. – Но Альфред, что могло?!  
\- Прошу, спуститесь и сами посмотрите. Честно говоря, я не знаю что делать , - Уэйн увидел растерянность в глазах своего верного наставника и чрезвычайно удивился. Слишком мало вещей, которые могли так вывести Альфреда из себя. И Брюсу не терпелось посмотреть на подобное чудо.

Тайное убежище, будущая штаб-квартира Бэтмена, так себя уже называл Уэйн, еще не обрела завершенный вид. Еще хватало влажности, и подземный воздух становился прохладным и зябким. Большое количество различного оборудования разместилось вдоль стен. Несколько черных костюмов, больше похожих на доспехи рыцаря, стояли за непроницаемыми стеклянными дверями в каменных нишах. Машина, больше напоминающая миниатюрный бронетранспортер современного образца, странный мотоцикл, даже небольшой самолет - вся необыкновенная экипировка ждала своего часа.  
А чудо заключалось в молодом человеке, неизвестно как проникшем на самый охраняемый объект в Готом-Сити, туда, куда не проскользнула бы без разрешения хозяина даже мышь. А тут парень, казавшийся мальчишкой, свернувшийся в клубок на старом топчане, оставленном здесь для ночных бдений.  
\- Это Кларк Кент, система распознавания лиц определила, - Альфред сосредоточено всматривался в экран. – Насколько я помню, Вы собирали много информации о нем в свое время.  
\- Да и сделал вывод, что он обладает удивительными способностями, которые потом утратил. Видимо, временно, - Брюс пытался рассмотреть гостя более внимательно, силясь понять, что делать в сложившейся ситуации. – Видимо он решил воспользоваться моим предложением. Он так долго не просил о помощи, хотя отчаянно нуждался в ней. Интересно, почему так вдруг? Альфред, посмотри отчеты полиции Метрополиса. Наверняка, сегодня произошло что-то необычное.

Руки дворецкого снова застучали по клавишам, замелькали сменяющие друг друга окна на экране. А Уэйн внимательно посматривал на Кларка Кента. В резком электрическом свете была возможность рассмотреть гостя во всех деталях. Если бы не компьютер, он бы никогда не опознал в этом совершенном образчике человеческой расы («человеческой ли»? - но об этом Брюс подумает позже) того нелепого человека, с которым познакомился семь месяцев назад на интервью. Сначала его заинтересовал честный журналист, но когда он копнул глубже и получил всю доступную и недоступную информацию, то сделал два любопытных вывода. Один состоял в том, что будущий интервьюер обладал невероятным могуществом, а второй, что, к сожалению, он свои таланты недавно утратил. Потому что за последние годы источники не связывали с Кларком Кентом более никаких необычных событий, кроме смелых расследований и честных статей. И еще, что-то происходило между ним и Лексом Лютором, этой зловещей тенью, стоявшей за многими дерзкими преступлениями в стране. И происходящее явно не доставляло Кларку удовольствия. И начались все события после странного путешествия президента ЛюторКорп на северный полюс, о котором знали лишь посвященные. А потом случился скандал, и знаменитый журналист Кларк Кент исчез из The Daily Planet, и уже полгода о нем ничего не было слышно. И вот теперь он сам, собственной персоной, свалился Брюсу как снег на голову. Совершенно неузнаваемый и очень уставший.  
\- Лекса Лютора сегодня арестовали по подозрению в убийстве Оливера Квина. По официальной версии – убийство на почве давней вражды. По неофициальной - из-за любовника. Классический до банальности вариант. Он их застал вместе. Но об этом пишет только желтая пресса, - голос дворецкого прервал размышления  
\- Значит вот, как дело было, - Брюс удивленно посмотрел на неожиданного посетителя своего дома. – А парню досталось больше, чем я думал. Ладно, Альфред, надо его перенести в дом. Не дело гостю ночевать в казематах, - и с трудом поднял нелегкую ношу.

Кларку не стали задавать вопросов в доме Уэйна, ему просто дали выспаться и придти в себя. С хозяином он встречался только за завтраком, после которого Брюс уезжал в Готом заниматься делами корпорации, а гость путешествовал по поместью и библиотеке. Его не ограничивали, но больше он ни разу не заглянул в тайное убежище Брюса, уважая чужую тайну так же, как уважали его собственные секреты. Когда настанет время, они все расскажут друг другу, но не сейчас. Он не смотрел новости, но Альфред регулярно утром оставлял газету рядом с кроватью, и он был в курсе, как продвигается процесс на Лютором. Кларк усмехался, читая статьи, и думал, что пора подаваться в пророки. Обвинение против Лекса разваливалось на глазах и прокурор, очень надеявшийся сделать на громком деле карьеру, похоже, скоро начнет рвать на себе волосы.

Дни проходили в размышлениях. Он не мог забыть, он не мог простить, он не мог успокоить свою душу. Он хотел мести. Страшной и беспощадной. Ненависть отравляла его душу. Именно поэтому он пришел сюда – к людям, не знающим о нем ничего. Но и здесь невозможно спрятаться от воспоминаний и боли. И даже вновь обретенная сила не давала уверенности в собственном будущем. Ему нужен другой путь для обретения себя. Он видел Брюса, каждый день борющегося за то, что ему дорого и во что он верит. Брюс бился за свои идеи с помощью денег, связей, своего влияния, и собирался драться с помощью силы своих кулаков, усиленных современными технологиями. Брюс вел непримиримую борьбу и рисковал жизнью, (хотя богатство обеспечивало миллионеру спокойное существование) потому что не мог равнодушно проходить мимо чужих бед. И Кларк принял решение . Но нельзя сказать, что оно далось ему легко.

Снежная пустыня слепила, солнечные лучи отражалось от белого снега, усиливая сияние многократно. Безразличная, холодная, по-своему прекрасная Арктика, так не похожая на место, где он вырос, где все играло жизнью и радостью. На дом его приемных родителей.  
Полеты все еще давались тяжело, и, добравшись до нужной зоны, он приземлился и побежал. Он чувствовал, как притягивает его место, где когда-то стояла Крепость, где не осталось ничего, кроме снежной пыли, уже развеянной ветрами и бурями. Но там что-то было и призывало, не отпуская.  
Еще секунда, и вот он стоит посреди ледяной пустоши, силясь понять, осознать, с чего начать. Он знает: технологии Криптона почти невозможно уничтожить, и нужна только маленькая подсказка, чтобы помочь им возродиться. Невероятно зоркие глаза обшаривают поверхность, заглядывают внутрь, пронизывают толщу льда и воды. После часа поисков усилия увенчались успехом. Там, на дне океана, мерцал без солнечного света белый пятигранный кристалл. Еще одно подтверждение несокрушимой мощи родной планеты. И лед плавится под тепловыми лучами, сердито шипя, превращаясь в воду, потом в пар. Пар поднимается над поверхностью, образуя плотный туман, непроницаемый для человеческого глаза, и он ныряет в образовавшуюся полынью, устремляясь в глубину под чудовищным давлением океанских вод, стремясь ко дну, где лежит кусочек его прошлого и его будущего. Часть его силы, часть его предназначения.

Кристалл, поднятый с глубины на поверхность, сверкает еще больше. Кларк удаляется на тысячу километров от разрушенной Крепости. И как только солнечные лучи и дыхание согревают пятигранник, он вырывается из рук, повисает на несколько секунд в воздухе, а потом из толщи снега и льда возникает новая Крепость. Теперь здесь единственный его дом и единственное безопасное убежище. В этом месте он найдет свое предназначение в жизни. Свою судьбу.

Бумаги подписаны и переданы из рук в руки. Перри Уайт, новый редактор The Daily Planet крепко жмет протянутую ладонь нового владельца газеты и ехидно добавляет, что если тот собирается диктовать ему редакционную политику, то может уволить его прямо сейчас. Человек, сидящий за столом переговоров, в ответ иронично улыбается и отвечает, что не для того он покупал у Лекса Лютора лучшую газету страны, чтобы сразу же ее разрушить. Но у него есть просьба. Глаза Перри жестко прищуриваются, но он терпеливо ждет продолжения.  
\- Помните скандал восемь месяцев назад? С Кларком Кентом? – собеседнику озадаченно кивают в ответ. Через стол снова передается тоненькая папка. Главный редактор открывает ее, пробегает быстро текст глазами и удивленно присвистывает. – Это пытались напечатать в The Daily Planet. Чем все закончилось, Вы знаете .  
\- Вы хотите?..  
\- Нет, мы не сможем это опубликовать, потому что все доказательства, собранные Кларком, исчезли. Просто я хочу, чтобы вы подумали о возращении мистера Кента в The Daily Planet. Это всего лишь просьба. Тем более вы сами тоже когда-то пострадали от Люротов.  
Перри задумчиво смотрит то на папку, то на владельца газеты.  
\- Кларк Кент?! Я все думал, такое знакомое имя. Бывший фермер? Смоллвилль? Слушайте, это же тот невероятный парень! Однажды он основательно вправил мне мозги. Хорошо. Я подумаю.  
Собеседник улыбается, он не сомневается в решении главного редактора и в том, что Кларк вернется к этой части своей жизни через какое-то время, когда будет готов. Теперь долг Брюса Уэйна оплачен и оплачен сполна.


	7. Эпилог

Кларк щурился от солнца, вернее, делал вид, что щурился. Он стоял посреди тротуара и ждал утреннюю газету. Глупость, конечно, но ему как ребенку хотелось поскорее это увидеть. Город еще не проснулся, только дворники и уборщики, да еще лоточники деловито сновали по улицам. Вредный и упрямый продавец раскладывал товар, не желая ничего слушать про торговлю, пока не закончит. Кларк нетерпеливо ходил перед прилавком, ожидая, когда же это издевательство закончится, и буквально выхватил газету из рук наглеца, бросая деньги в кассу и забывая о сдаче. То, что ему нужно вот, на седьмой странице, статья, написанная им и подписанная его именем. Он задохнулся от восторга. Наконец-то он вернулся. Вернулся туда, где был так счастлив.

Большой лимузин вырулил от здания федеральной тюрьмы. Лекса Лютора сегодня освободили из-под стражи, обвинение развалилось в суде окончательно, и чтобы не раздувать шумиху, его отпустили как можно тише. Но миллиардера эта история волновало мало. Он был уверен, что выйдет сухим из воды, из этой малозначащей ситуации. Адвокаты ЛюторКорп знали свое дело, да и деньги им платились немалые. Сейчас его мысли были заняты другим. Новости пестрели информацией о невероятных событиях, произошедших за последние две недели в Метрополисе и США. Ошеломляюще прекрасное существо, мощный сильный мужчина в красно-синем костюме и красном плаще, появился из ниоткуда и спас падающий самолет с пассажирами на борту, потом предотвратил взрыв в самом центре Метрополиса, грозивший смести с лица земли полгорода, а еще освободил без единого выстрела заложников, захваченных террористами. Журналисты дали ему имя Супермен за невероятную силу и неуязвимость. Весь мир гадал, кто он и откуда. И только несколько человек на планете знали его настоящее имя. И Лекс Лютор был одним из них. Он поклялся себе, что еще одержит победу над ним, но теперь она будет сладостнее. Потому что будет публичной. Миллиардер приказал остановить машину и купил газету. На первой полосе The Daily Planet была фотография Супермена, взлетающего к небу, и статья Лоис Лэйн с заголовком, который говорил сам за себя:

«К нам вернулась надежда?!»


End file.
